Mi Pecado
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: No es Pecado, es Amor. Uchihacest. AU. ItaSasu, ItaDei, SasoSasu, SasoDei, MadaIzu, PeinIzu y GaaNeji. Capítulo 5, ya cerca del final.
1. En dos palabras

Hola. Este es un nuevo fic. Si, ya sé que si sigo escribiendo nuevos fics tardaré en actualizar, pero es que no podía dejar en el aire la idea que me vino a la mente.

**TITULO:**

**MI PECADO**

**PAREJAS:**

ItaSasu, ItaDei, SasoSasu, SasoDei, GaaNeji

**GÉNERO:**

Esto es un AU.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

Lemon, Incesto, rape… (No en este capítulo)

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad del excelente Masashi Kishimoto. El presente fic es escrito por hobby.

**SUMMARY:**

Sasuke ama a su hermano. Este sentimiento es correspondido. Sin embargo Itachi se niega a aceptarlo, porque hacerlo significaría cometer incesto.

EDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES:

Itachi (22), Sasuke (15), Neji (16), Gaara (16). Conforme mencioné a los otros personajes les indicaré la edad que les asigne.

**PRIMERA PARTE**

"_**No es pecado, es amor"**_

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

**En dos palabras**

Unas nubes con un tinte oscuro se divisaron en el cielo. Al poco tiempo los cúmulos grisáceos cubrieron el firmamento. Las ráfagas de viento hacían bailar a las copas de los árboles, arrancándole de esta forma varias hojas, las cuales hacían piruetas antes de caer en el suelo para luego ser nuevamente elevadas en el aire. Aquello avecinaba una próxima tormenta.

Los transeúntes de una plaza de Tokio, caminaban a una velocidad disímil. Algunos más apurados que otros; otros perdidos en ese hermoso parque. Quizás aminoraban la marcha ante los indicios de que la tarde empeoraría en pocos minutos.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, a los pies de un frondoso árbol se hallaba un adolescente de cabellos azulados. Sus finos cabellos cubrían la totalidad de su pálido rostro. Permanecía sentado, con sus frágiles brazos rodeaba sus piernas, y su cabeza apoyada en estas. La triste mirada del niño se levantó al firmamento trémulo. Sus ojos vacíos contemplaron el cielo, que irónicamente reflejaba su estado anímico. Y el cielo intensifico su oscuridad, se tiñó de melancolía, cómo si estuviera acompañando en la desolación al adolescente. Su mirada era desgarradora, capaz de conmover a cualquier persona que se jactará de ser insensible.

Una gota cayó para acariciar la mejilla izquierda del peliazul, al rato otras se unieron a la primeraza. En menos de un minuto, que a la vez fue casi como una eternidad, la llovizna se presentó. El agua fría lavaba su rostro. Lo que se impedía hacer, el clima lo hizo por él: llorar. Sentía una punzada muy aguda en el pecho. Un dolor imposible de soportar. Una aflicción que no tenía procedentes.

- Dos palabras… sólo dos son suficientes para expresar lo que aún siento por ti- susurró para si mismo-. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Y nadie se enteró de esa confesión. Ningún alma se encontraba en la plaza, salvo por el niño que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Y él estaba al tanto de esto. Sabía que estaba solo. Las pocas personas que había en la plaza corrieron en busca de un refugio ante la repentina tempestad.

Quizás por el débil ruido del agua, combinado con el viento, no percibió unos pasos cercanos.

- El cielo está llorando. Quisiera que dejará de llover, para que por una vez saliera el sol- habló una profunda voz-. Siempre me pareció triste la lluvia, en especial cuando baña tus facciones.

Ante esto Sasuke presionó aún más sus brazos contra sus piernas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras que estos desbordaban en lágrimas que momentos atrás reprimió, las mismas se mezclaban con la insistente lluvia.

- Quisiera que la lluvia se detuviera, Sasuke.

El intruso tomó el paraguas con el cual se cubría para inclinarlo hacia el peliazul, cubriéndole del diluvio, sin reparar en que ahora era él quien se mojaba.

- ¿Por qué?...- casi suspiró el pequeño.

"_Porque los ángeles no deberían llorar. Y no es un pecado el amor que albergas por él. Algo tan hermoso como este sentimiento no puede ser censurado, no debe ser descrito como un error. Sin embargo él no lo vale.... A veces es mejor olvidar algunas cosas. Tienes que olvidarlo. Debes olvidarlo" _pensó el sujeto que le hacía compañía al Uchiha menor.

Semanas atrás…

Cuando abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo azul de su habitación. Si, azul. Su cuarto estaba pintado de ese color, su favorito. Posó sus orbes negros en aquel artefacto ruidoso, el mismo que le impedía seguir con esa utopía en que definitivamente era feliz.

- Es hora de ir a la colegio, otouto. Es hora- se escuchó una voz conocida. La única persona que habitaba esa casa aparte de él: su hermano Itachi.

El niño bufó, haciendo que sus finas hebras se movieran con delicadeza, y luego cayeran a su cara. Decidió quedarse en la cama un rato más. Quizás de esta forma llamaría la atención de hermano mayor. Y como en su fantasía recibiría algo más que un simple saludo…

Pasaron los minutos. La puerta de esa habitación se abrió con lentitud. E instintivamente el adolescente cerró sus ojos. Tal vez su oniisan se acercaría un poco más de lo habitual.

"_Un simple toque…, eso es lo que anhelo desde que este sentimiento empezó a crecer dentro de mí…"_

La estoica figura de Uchiha Itachi se impuso en el marco de la puerta, rodó esos perfectos ojos escarlatas por toda la habitación. Divisó los libros de la pequeña biblioteca. El excedente del tono marino en las paredes, asi como otros objetos del mismo color, aquello daba la imagen de ser las profundidades del mar. En el escritorio la computadora portátil, esa que le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Finalmente se detuvo en el pequeño bulto de la cama. Con pasos silenciosos se aproximó a ese lugar.

Esa costumbre de su lindo hermanito de entretenerse con la computadora, tenía sus consecuencias, o eso es lo que pensaba Itachi.

Se sentó en el lado izquierdo de Sasuke. Con exquisitez deslizó las mantas. Quedando al descubierto la anatomía del bello impúber. Aquel cuerpo encogido, las suaves manos apoyadas en la almohada. Con sus hebreas revueltas por doquier. Por unos segundos el mayor no supo la razón por la estaba allí. Su mundo se congelo.

- Otouto ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no estés hasta la madrugada con la laptop?- le susurró en la oreja. Casi besando esa zona.

- A… ni… ki…- las palabras se ahogaban en su boca. ¡Que placentero era aquello!... Tener tan cerca al ojirrojos.

- Vamos ¿No piensas levantarte? ¿Quieres que lo haga por las malas?- le incitó.

"_¿Por qué no? Me encantaría que actuarás de forma nada amable contra mí persona… Itachi"_

- De acuerdo, si así lo quieres…- tiró las sábanas al suelo. Luego en un movimiento efímero, alzó a Sasuke.

-… Ita…- gimió.

Empujó la puerta del baño, y en la bañera aventó con pijama y todo al esbelto niño de cabellos azulados. A continuación el mayor abrió el grifo, no sin antes regular el agua. No quería provocarle un resfriado a su hermano menor.

- ¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso?- escupió agua de la boca.

- El desayuno está listo. No te demores demasiado, o de lo contrario llegarás tarde- le indicó, sin más se perdió de vista, para que pudiera asearse con sosiego.

El pequeño se quitó las ropas mojadas. Esa acción dentro de unos meses se volvería una rutina, y él no lo evitaría. Y es que Uchiha Sasuke nunca se quedaba dormido, sólo simulaba…, le hacía creer a su hermano que tenía un problema con el despertador. Todo con la única convicción de que él ingrese a su habitación, y luego lo cogiera, y después lo depositará en el baño. Todo por ese pequeño momento, por sentirse en sus brazos… por sentir su respiración. Su aliento en su cuello. Por sentir que lo ¿manoseaba? Aquellos labios acariciando su oído… por un minuto de placer. Por un lacónico tiempo, un fragmento, un pedacito de Itachi…

Con desinterés agarró el jabón, que serviría para purificar su cuerpo. Resbaló ese objeto por su sedosa piel, permitió que su visión se convirtiera en negrura, imaginando que quién recorría sus partes íntimas era la persona con la que compartía un vínculo de sangre.

Pecado…

Pecado…

Pecado…

Había concordado no dejarse llevar por lo que los demás consideraran impúdico. ¿Pecado?… No era pecado lo que sentía, no es pecado amar. Nadie elegí cómo, cuándo, dónde, con quién y por qué enamorarse. Sasuke Uchiha no era la excepción a esta norma verídica.

Y es que era absolutamente incuestionable: estaba enamorado de su hermano.

¿Cómo ocurrió esto?... Paulatinamente. Sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sin que lo notará. Con cada día que pasaba. Con cada beso que Itachi depositaba en su frente. Aunque esto último ya hace tiempo lo dejó de hacer.

Terminado el ritual de aseo, se vistió lentamente. Como si fuera un movimiento sin premeditar, las prendas fueron cubriendo su desnudez. Se contempló en el espejo. Admirándose. Quería convencerse de que podía estar a la altura de su hermano. En el colegio todas las niñas y niños deseaban su cuerpo. Las chicas decían que era un príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Los niños a su vez lo catalogaban de un ángel grácil, de perenne belleza… Pero al peliazul le tenía sin cuidado los pensamientos morbosos y/o depravados de sus compañeros. Lo único que realmente le importaba era la opinión de "Tachi" ¿Él lo veía hermoso?... Más se miraba, y más se perdía en un mar de pensamientos…

- Me está esperando…- suspiró.

Cogió su cartera, no sin antes verificar que los elementos estudiantiles estaban dentro.

Se colocó la corbata en el cuello, pero sin realizar el nudo del mismo. Ese era un arreglo que dejaría para su hermano. Todavía podría disfrutar de un toque más en esa mañana.

Bajo las escaleras con su exquisita elegancia. Fue directo a la cocina. Itachi permanecía sentado, con la vista perdida en el periódico del día. Sasuke suspiró con tranquilidad, mientras colocaba sus pertenencias en una silla. Ellos no esperaban a nadie más. Nunca lo hacían, porque los hermanitos eran las dos únicas personas que moraban la casa. Esto se debía a que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico varios años atrás.

- Tardaste un poco más de lo habitual. Pensé que te habías ahogado en la bañera- sus manos acariciaron la taza de café.

- ¿Esa hubiera sido una excelente noticia para ti?- preguntó con su típica voz fría.

- No- fue su rotunda respuesta. Y le miró directo a los ojos-. Espero que sobresalgas…

-…

- En el examen- declaró, ante la confusión del pequeño.

- Si lo hago ¿Habrá algún premio?…

- Tal vez…, aunque si tendría que darte una sorpresa cada vez que superas las expectativas, hubiera entrado en quiebra hace bastante tiempo- sorbió el líquido negruzco de su taza.

- Te lo aseguro-. Indirectamente su aniki le había adulado.

En cuanto lavaron los utensilios que utilizaron en su desayuno, ambos Uchihas se adentraron en el garaje. Itachi iba jugando con las llaves de su auto. Él abrió la puerta del acompañante, le cedió el paso al peliazul, y luego de que éste se acomodara en el asiento, la cerró. Él mismo ingreso en su auto, con una sutil vuelta, encendió el vehículo.

Por otro lado Sasuke, con anterioridad, cogió el control remoto que abría ese cuarto.

- Primero iremos a tu instituto.

El itinerario tuvo algún que otro intercambio verbal, basado en la vida personal del menor. En definitiva todo giraba entorno al peliazul, los problemas de él. Eran pocas la veces en que el tema de conversación recaía sobre Itachi.

Y al llegar al destino indicado, Sasuke se dispuso a salir del vehículo.

- Espera un segundo- detuvo el moreno.

Las manos del mayor vagaron en dirección a la anatomía del peliazul, más precisamente a la corbata que colgaba en cuello de él. Con un sutil movimiento, y en menos de un minuto, hizo el nudo de esa prenda.

- Ahora puedes ir- dijo regalándole una última mirada.

- Nos vemos en casa, aniki.

Habiéndose despido, cada uno se fue por su camino. Itachi hacia su trabajo, mientras que Sasuke ingresó al instituto.

---

Casi deslizando por los pasillos, y evitando llamar la atención de las chicas, Sasuke se encaminó hacia el salón en que tendría las clases del día. Cogió el maniveluela, y empujó para adelante, sólo para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos.

- Pensé que eras el primero en todo- se burló un chico de cabellos castaños.

- Buenos días, Neji, Gaara- saludó el peliazul sin hacer caso del comentario.

Un adolescente de cabellos rojizos le devolvió el saludo con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

El recién ingresado colocó sus pertenencias en el pupitre detrás del castaño. Después se dio la vuelta para encarar a los otros dos.

Gaara y Neji eran sus amigos. El primero podría ser definido como una persona bastante reservada, aunque a decir verdad los tres eran así. Los cabellos de Sabaku No Gaara eran de un color rojo muy llamativo, y a diferencia de Neji, su pelo era corto. Le llevaba algunos centímetros de altura a los otros dos. Mantenía sus ojos enmarcados permanentemente con un delineador negro, el cual siempre lo tenía en su mochila. Carecía de cejas. A su vez sus orbes eran de un tono jade. En la frente se había tatuado con escarlata, el kanji del amor. Todo esto, incluida su voz glacial y espeluznante, sumado a su andar sigiloso daba la idea de ser un psicópata.

Por su parte Neji tenía unos cabellos largos de color castaño atado al final con una coleta. Sus ojos eran algo peculiares, de un tono de muy poca frecuencia: blanco. Y en contra de los rumores, él no era ciego como muchos pensaban debido a la blancura de sus ojos. El castaño vivía en casa de su tío, en compañía de su prima Hinata, que al igual que Neji poseía unos orbes de la misma textura. De seguro eso venía de familia, al menos eso pensaban Gaara y Sasuke.

Aunque para llegar a formar el trío pasaron por unos pequeños percances. Con decir que Sasuke, era la único que conectaba a los otros dos. Existía una especie de rivalidad entre el castaño y el pelirrojo. Pero sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos comenzaron a entablar la actual amistad. Quizás se debió a los constantes grupos que debían de hacer, lo que llevo al principio a una pelea por "tener" a Sasuke como compañero de trabajo. Sin más quiso la suerte que se vieran obligados a realizar un práctico escolar de tres personas. Debido a esto el pelirrojo y el castaño cesaron en sus actitudes hostiles. Y al pasar los días llegaron a entenderse a tal punto de que a veces dejaban de lado a Sasuke en las conversaciones que mantenían.

- Parece que aún es temprano-comentó Neji, echando una ojeada al enorme ventanal que daba al patio.

- Si- consintió Gaara.

El día trascurrió con la normalidad de siempre. El profesor de historia entrego las notas del examen que rindieron la semana pasada. Cómo era usual las notas más altas fueron para el trío de genios. Sin embargo Sasuke recibió un correspondido halago por parte profesor Kakashi. El peliazul estaba feliz por su logró, dado que Itachi le felicitaría por ello. Sin embargo este incidente de las notas sería el motivo de burla de sus amigos durante el resto del día.

Y así fue el de los cabellos largos no mostró reparos en fastidiarle hasta que salieron del colegio.

- ¿No te cansas de llamar la atención en clase?- dijo Neji, divertido.

- Cállate- exigió por última vez en el día, mientras divisaba la casa de su interlocutor.

- Está bien, sólo por hoy- murmuró el ojiblanco-. Llegamos, hasta mañana- se despidió.

- Nos vemos, Neji- devolvieron al unísono los otros dos.

- Aunque si planean algo para el fin de semana me llaman- dijo mientras abría el portón de su hogar.

- Claro- aseguró el pelirrojo sonriendo sutilmente.

Los otros dos continuaron caminando, hasta el punto en qué las calles que debían seguir eran opuestas.

- Hasta mañana, Gaara- se despidió el peliazul.

Le dio la espalda, sumergiendo entre el sonido de los autos que transitaban. Y cuando estaba por doblar una esquina sintió que alguien tomó su brazo.

- Espera, Sasuke- habló su amigo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te acompañaré hasta tu casa, de todas maneras mis hermanos deben estar trabajando.

- De acuerdo- consintió el Uchiha.

Los dos siguieron en silencio, hasta que el de menor estatura volvió a hablar:

- Quieres hablar de algo- declaró.

El otro no sé inmuto por las palabras seguras de su amigo. Después de todo ellos se conocían a la perfección.

- Si- admitió con sencillez.

- Tú dirás…

Detuvo su andar para darle una completa atención al otro.

- Estamos preocupados por ti- afirmó con seguridad.

- Estoy bien.

Sin más el peliazul intentó reiniciar la marcha, sin embargo su amigo lo jaló del hombro, empujándolo contra el paredón.

- No lo estás. No actúes como si todo estuviera bajo control- habló con furia desmedida.

Las acciones del pelirrojo eran una clara evidencia de que se preocupaba por su amigo, aunque no era del tipo de personas que mostraran sus emociones.

- No converses de eso con él. No se lo digas- le ordenó presionando los hombros del peliazul.

- El hecho de que les contará mi pecado, no significa que tienen vía libre para intervenir en mi vida- le espetó.

Gaara parpadeó algo aturdido, luego le soltó.

- Hasta mañana- se despidió el más pequeño.

El chico de ojos verdes se quedó por un momento mirando la espalda del Uchiha. Pronunció una blasfemia por lo bajo.

- Sólo te harás daño…- sentenció el pelirrojo.

---

En cuanto llegó a su casa, Sasuke se dispuso a realizar la tarea del día. Y habiendo terminado con esto, preparó la cena para las dos únicas personas de la casa.

- Son las ocho de la noche- dijo para si mismo.

Su hermano se demoraría al menos media hora más. Por lo que Sasuke, se trasladó a su refugio. Abrió un cajón de la cómoda. Tanteó con las manos hasta dar con un cuaderno de hojas amarillentas. Deslizó sus manos por las primeras hojas. Y por un momento vio la frase que había escrito tiempo atrás, en cuanto llegó a la conclusión de que sus sentimientos no eran aberrantes. La frase decía:

"No es pecado, es amor"

Durante un momento medito sobre esto último. Pasó mucho tiempo para que abandone su repugnancia hacia él mismo por amar a su propia sangre.

Cogió una lapicera de color rojo, y comenzó a escribir guiado por sus emociones.

- Te amo.

Todo lo que sentía se resumía en dos palabras. Su pecado se abreviaba en dos simples palabras.

- No sabes cuanto te amo, Itachi. A pesar de lo prohibido… No puedo evitarlo, es amor. Tengo que decirlo, no puedo seguir cargando con esto.

CONTINUARÁ…

Por fin terminé con el primer capítulo de este fic. De seguro se estarán preguntando por la persona que le habló a Sasu al principio del fic… Les dejé con la duda, sólo les diré que esa parte es un fragmento del final de la primera parte de Mi pecado.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Arte

Saludos a todas las personas que siguen el presente fic. Mil disculpas por la espera, la verdad es que me tomé unas largas vacaciones… ¡Vayamos a los importante!

**TITULO:**

**MI PECADO**

**PAREJAS:**

ItaSasu, ItaDei, SasoSasu, SasoDei, GaaNeji

**GENERO:**

Universo alterno

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

Incesto, Lemon, Rape… (No en este capítulo)

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad del excelente Masashi Kishimoto. El presente fic es escrito por diferentes razones, la principal: pasatiempo.

**SUMMARY:**

Cuando no hay impedimentos legales para el amor ¿Cuál sería el problema? ¿Sólo existe una forma de amor? Es lo que nos impone la _costumbre ¿_una verdad absoluta?

EDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES:

Itachi (24), Sasuke (15), Neji (16), Gaara (16), Deidara (22), Sasori (23), Kisame (30), Pein (28), Madara (36), por cierto las edades de Itachi, Pein y Madara son pasibles de modificación. Conforme mencione a los otros _personajes activos_ les indicaré la edad que les asigne.

**PRIMERA PARTE**

"_**No es pecado, es amor"**_

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

**Arte**

"_El arte es eterno. Hay un arte para cada cosa, ¿Existe un arte para eternizar este sentimiento?... sólo tú tienes la respuesta"_

Cuando Gaara regresó a su hogar, lo primero que hizo fue subir a su habitación, a pasos bruscos y rechinando la escalera en el transcurso. Era una ventaja que Temari y Kankuro estén en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, si no le hubieran atestado de preguntas sobre su comportamiento. De un momento a otro, ingresó a su recámara. Tiró su bolso en su cama. Sin más se desvistió con ímpetu, desparramando las prendas por todas partes. Encendió su equipo musical, y luego dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, respiro con dificultad, este movimiento le sucedió a otros, cada vez más desapacibles.

- Sasuke… ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan complicado?!- se exasperó, desquitándose con la pared-. ¡Maldición! De todas las personas del universo, de tantos imbéciles en el mundo… ¿Por qué con él?

Las blasfemias y juramentos persistieron. En ese instante de furia sonó el celular del pelirrojo. Aunque por el volumen de la música, combinado con su estado absorto, no lo escuchó.

Y Sabaku No Gaara se mantuvo en esa posición durante un prolongado tiempo. Se desquitó con el muro hasta que sus manos sintieron el inevitable dolor de ese arrebato. Al desistir de su conducta sicótica y neurótica, se dispuso a coger sus cuadernos para realizar sus deberes estudiantiles. Escribió todo con tinta roja, remarcando cada letra, preso de la frustración; por un momento recordó las palabras del profesor de literatura, tan riguroso y aplicado a la observancia de los detalles:

"_La tinta roja no es la adecuada para la presentación de documentos, los prácticos deben ser redactados a base de tinta negra o azul, Sabaku No"_

Había tenido la delicadeza de recitarlo en indeterminadas ocasiones, al punto de que al final terminaba por completar la frase el propio pelirrojo. El empeño del catedrático, por enderezarse éste inadmisible ataque contra el principio de autenticidad, era enfermizo. Quizás algún día ese hombre culto abandonaría el caso ejemplar de un chico con aptitudes sorprendentes, pero que la falta de puntualidades le impedía trascender. Y era inevitable, mañana se daría el mismo caso de siempre, Sabaku No entregaría un ensayo extraordinario, pero fuera de los requisitos. El profesor Iruka se lamentaría a viva voz, y pediría a Sasuke, que instará al demandado a adecuarse a las pautas de la clase, y no que el prestigioso educador se ajuste al rebelde ojiverde.

Por fin Gaara dio el último trazo a su manuscrito, guardó su ensayo susceptible quejas. Aunque para él, la tarea fue hecha conforme a los requisitos, puesto que lo primordial es el contenido ¿No? Y Sabía que Iruka sufriría un ataque al día siguiente, pero para el pelirrojo había otras prioridades, mucho más importantes que complacer al profesor. No, para ese cuidado estaba su amigo: Sasuke Uchiha.

Decidió prender su computadora para ver si Neji estaba en línea. Verdaderamente necesitaba hablar con él. Posiblemente con su ayuda, conseguiría quitarle de la cabeza al Uchiha esos sentimientos que sólo le causarían malestar.

Y cuando por fin abrió sesión, se percató que en efecto el castaño estaba conectado, sin perder tiempo inicio una conversación con él.

**Shukaku:** Neji.

**Ojos blancos:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Shukaku:** Es Sasuke.

**Ojos blancos:**…

**Shukaku: **¿Neji?

**Ojos blancos:** Comienzo a ponerme celoso ¿Sabes?

**Shukaku:**…

**Ojos blancos:** Bien. ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? No me digas que te peleaste con él.

**Shukaku:** Le dije que no le diga nada a su hermano, sobre "eso".

**Ojos blancos:** Comprendo. Es un tema muy delicado como para hablarlo por este medio.

**Shukaku:** Si, creo que sería recomendable que nos reuniéramos.

**Ojos Blancos: **Ciertamente, dime dónde y cuándo. En lo posible en un lugar privado. Sasuke no tiene que enterarse.

**Shukaku:** El sábado, en mi casa. Mis hermanos no estarán, tienen la costumbre de perderse toda la tarde, y llegan de madrugada, por lo que no seremos interrumpidos.

**Ojos blancos:** Temari suele bailar hasta el amanecer. De acuerdo, el sábado estaré allí.

**Shukaku:** Más te vale.

**Ojos blancos: **Tendré que asistir, si no quiero morir joven.

**Shukaku:** Neji…

**Ojos blancos:** Entiendo tu preocupación, Gaara. Debes saber que me siento de la misma manera, ya que Sasuke y tú son mis dos únicos e inigualables amigos. Veremos que pasa, no te sulfures… te puede dar úlceras.

**Shukaku:** ¡Ya quisieras!

La conversación entre los dos amigos se desvió a otros particularidades, en cuando en cuando rememorando anécdotas de su arcaica y mentecata rivalidad. Y al finalizar la misma, el pelirrojo suspiro un poco más calmado. Al parecer, sí el castaño se metía, las cosas podían ser mejores, eso pensó el ojiverde. Dos mentes son más superiores que una, y contando que ellos eran genios… No había dudas: encontrarían la forma de enmendar el conflicto moral que atormentaba a Sasuke, y que terminaría por causarle un perjuicio definitivo si ellos no intervenían. Eran sus amigos, y harían lo que este en sus manos, por su bienestar. La amistad era improrrogable, quisiera o no una intrusión en su vida sentimental, el Uchiha no podría apelar esta decisión definitiva.

En eso el pelirrojo cogió el celular, y recién se percató de que tenía una llamada perdida. El dígito que apareció en la pantalla, no era de ninguno de sus conocidos.

- ¿Número desconocido?- preguntó para si mismo.

**~~~~No es pecado, es amor~~~~**

"_No contesta" _colgó el teléfono. _"¿Estaría ocupado?"_

Estaba cansado. Con pesadez guardó su ordenador en el bolso. Caminó hacia la ventana, y soñoliento, se inclinó sobre el alfeizar. No era que quisiera ver algo en particular, se encontraba sumamente agotado inclusive para eso. Afuera miles de almas deambulaban. _Shinjuku_ (1) de noche se encendía. Luces de todas las tonalidades, con sus carteles de brillantes anuncios y el sonido de los coches. Todo parecía tan diminuto desde el edificio en que estaba. Y a la vez deprimente, la vida de la cuidad le parecía tediosa.

Se restregó los ojos, era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Estás listo?- le preguntó su compañero, quien de improvisto ingreso en la oficina.

Cogió sus pertenencias, se fue acercando al otro. Éste salió rápido.

**~~~~No es pecado, es amor~~~~**

Cuando Uchiha Itachi se aproximó a su hogar, todavía conduciendo el automóvil, notó que las calles se hallaban sumergidas en la tranquilidad de siempre. Las luces que iluminaban el distrito _Taito_, las casas serenas, una particularidad que únicamente podía darse en las zonas apartadas del centro de Tokio, tan diferente al lugar en que estaba asentado su domicilio legal: _Shinjuku_. Y entonces se convencía de que su decisión de vivir alejado del ruido fue acertada. No concebía la sola idea de residir en un hotel, entre esos rascacielos, alrededor de ese mundo urbano en que posiblemente su hermanito sufriría un cambio radical. De hecho así las cosas estaban más que bien.

Le dio una fugaz mirada a su reloj, sólo para comprobar que eran las ocho y veinte de la noche. Dobló la última cuadra que le llevaría a su amado y reconfortante hogar, a su paraíso, a ese cálido espacio, en donde siempre encontraba la paz que necesitaba, con su adorable hermanito. Ese itinerario del trabajo a su refugio, significaba el retorno a su edén.

Y en un instante ya estaba dentro del garaje. Con cuidado se sacó el cinturón de seguridad. A continuación procedió a acomodarse la camisa. Y con languidez cogió su maletín. Ya podía olfatear el exquisito aroma a comida casera. Podía sentir muy dentro que había vuelto a su propio cielo.

- Estoy en casa, otouto- recitó, abriendo la puerta que daba al vestíbulo. No percibió los sonidos provenientes del televisor del salón, ni muchos menos unos pasos apresurados-. De seguro está en su habitación.

Con elegancia subió las escaleras, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Tal vez se había cansado de esperarle. ¿El sueño le venció? ¿Se demoró demasiado?

Empujó la distinguida puerta con el letrero "otouto", para adentrarse en ese cuarto azul, tan diferente del suyo. Las luces aún encendidas, y en la cama el peliazul, al parecer profundamente…

- Dormido. ¿Te cansaste de esperarme, otouto?-. Posó su valija, en la entrada. Resuelto, con cinco pasos estuvo delante de su hermanito. Se llevó una mano a la sien. No debía despertarlo, sería un _"buen hermano"_… se derrumbó a su derecha.

La música débil, esas ondas sonoras, que llegaba a sus oídos, lograba adormecerlo. Era innegable, Sasuke tenía esa capacidad de establecer la armonía. Un ángel sabe como convertir su entorno en un sublime paraíso. Tal vez por eso desde hace tiempo le mantenía clavado tan hondo… _Tan hondo…_

- Porque es mi otouto- se dijo, en un exabrupto. Una respuesta muy precipitada, acaso porque quería argumentarse, dejar en claro que es indispensable, por la simple razón de que Sasuke era su pequeño hermano. Su familia. ¿Quién no sentiría un aprecio por sus familiares? Todos valoramos nuestros lazos de afinidad, y mucho más los sanguíneos… Y esto de ninguna manera puede confundirse, dado que es amor entre hermanos… es decir amor fraternal_"¡Basta!"_

Presionó sus uñas, aplacó esa excitación momentánea. A continuación se dedicó a perderse en la tranquilidad del efebo, en su paz, quería captar un poco de eso. Compartir ese sosiego. Descendió la vista a las pequeñas manos de su Sasuke, estas aprisionaban en su pecho un objeto. ¿Un libro?

Debía ser eso. Su hermano menor tenía la extraña maña se enfrascarse en diversos libros. Consagrarse a la noble vocación de leer hasta que le ardieran los ojos. Poseía su propia colección de novelas, textos, al punto de que había realizado sus propios ensayos, todo formaba parte de su pasatiempo. Siempre con un cuaderno en mano. Itachi le había visto, en varias oportunidades, garabatear en las hojas, al margen de su cuaderno, queriendo disimular que hacía sus deberes en las tardes mientras lo acompañaba en el living. Tanta previsión por parte del peliazul, se le hacía chocante. Sin embargo hasta el momento pudo contener la curiosidad. Sasuke tenía su espacio, y él lo respetaría.

Aunque para la comodidad de su otouto, debía sacarle el objeto. Se acomodó en la cama, y con la mano derecha tocó la cubierta, deslizó el objeto con lentitud, no quería causarle un susto. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, reparó en que estaba algo desgastado. Quizás Sasuke lo usaba como un diario. En consecuencia, en esas hojas, se hallaba plasmada _toda su vida_… _Era su vida entera, en sus manos._

Desde testimonios fútiles, la forma en que veía a otras personas, compañeros, profesores, amigos… y también un posible ente del que sintiera un _cariño._ Posiblemente un sentimiento recóndito, del que Itachi no tenía conocimiento. Existen varias posibilidades, ninguna menos cierta que la otra. Una hojeada, una sola…

Enseguida colocó el cuaderno en la mesita de luz, encima de una pila de manuales. Se insultó mentalmente. Casi comete una violación a la intimidad contra su propio hermano. Consideró que sería procedente, apagar la música. De un momento a otro, cerró las ventanas y corrió las cortinas. Cogió una manta del armario, y con ésta acobijo a su hermanito. Titubeó sobre irse o quedarse un poco más. Pero mientras Sasuke estuviere dormido, no tenía sentido quedarse. Caminó hacia la puerta.

- Aniki- murmuró una débil voz.

Era difícil pasar por alto ese llamado. Dirigió sus orbes escarlatas, sólo para encontrar que Sasuke tenía los párpados semiabiertos. Una clara confusión en su rostro, bañado de una cándida sonrisa.

- Entonces… ¿Cuál será el premio?- preguntó somnoliento, dando un largo bostezo, mientras levantaba la mitad de su cuerpo.

Y aunque en ese momento no pensó siquiera, dijo:

- Como lo esperaba de mi hermano menor.

Ambos recordaron, en silencio, a Fugaku Uchiha, su progenitor. Y Sasuke acabó de despertarse, se injurió dentro. Bajo la vista todo lo que pudo. Había evitado perpetuar la soberbia figura de su padre. Sentía ahora el peso de esa autoridad sobre sus hombros. Imaginaba la cara que hubiera puesto al enterarse de que veía a Itachi con ojos diferentes. Parecía que el alma de su padre estuviere presente, asechándole en su propio cuarto. La sola idea de que pudiera tener contacto con el mundo real- donde sea que esté-, bastaba para que se mortificaré por el resto de la noche, implícitamente no tuviera descanso por más de una semana.

Pese a aceptar que sus sentimientos no eran un error de la naturaleza, pensó:

"_Estoy mentalmente enfermo, y lo peor del caso es que esto no puede ser medicado"_

Nuevamente caía en ese círculo infinitivo de que ese querer tal vez fuere equivocado… Si, era algo prohibido desde la creación del mundo, por toda la eternidad. Pero otra vez…

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, hermanito- sonrió, volvió a sentarse en la cama.

La expresión alegre de Itachi le hacía dejar de lado todo sentimiento de culpa. Sin embargo no levantó la cabeza, temía ver delante a su progenitor. No tenía el valor de soportar esa cara. Si, ridículo su miedo, imposible que vuelva de la muerte. A veces al ver a su hermano veía a su padre… en esas ocasiones sentía que estaba ante un juez, un capellán, Buda, un curaca, Jehová, Mahoma… Todos a la vez.

Por otra parte, el pelinegro creyó que Sasuke se sentía mal por la sola mención de su padre. De seguro extrañaba su presencia. Todos esos años hizo un esfuerzo por no nombrarlo, y ocultar la tristeza. Ambos habían acordado tácitamente en vivir el presente, borrando los recuerdos dolorosos. Itachi pensó que las palabras no hacían efecto, no serviría decirle algo para calmarlo. Dudó un instante. Finalmente tomó la mano izquierda de su hermano y la sintió tibia. Movió el dedo índice contra la textura de esa piel, ésta se sacudió con el contacto. Sasuke buscó los ojos de su hermano. Alivio en su semblante, sabía que siempre estaría ahí. Itachi se enterneció por esos ojos. Cada vez más latente ese sentimiento que deseaba sepultar, _emergía_. Una parte de él, quería abrazarlo, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Porque temía comprobar que la persona delante de él, lograba desequilibrarlo de una forma tan peculiar.

- He pensado sobre lo de esta mañana. Sabía que me lo recordarías. Será el lugar al que desees ir, piénsalo- articuló con firmeza el ojirrojos-. Descansa.- Dentro deseaba destruir todo rastro de conmoción, que Sasuke no piense que sus movimientos eran sospechosos.

Acomodó las mantas, y regalándole una última mirada salió del cuarto azul. Abrió la puerta de su propia alcoba y al cerrarla se derrumbo detrás de ésta. No podía haber algo más impío que eso. Guardó la compostura, asumiría que eso fue un _accidente_. Incluso pudo armarse, para salir con esa aura invariable. Asqueado de si mismo, frotó con impulso sus manos, al rato desistió de ello.

**~~~~No es pecado, es amor~~~~**

Los días posteriores a esa eventualidad, Itachi se mostró más inexpresivo de lo frecuente. En varias ocasiones, se perdía en sus cavilaciones, sin que nadie pudiera sacarle de ellas. Aunque pudo fingir con naturalidad esto último, sabía que a largo plazo los problemas saldrían a la luz. Y cuando fuera evidente, su vida se desmoronaría. Las cosas serían sencillas si no tuviera una sangre en común con Sasuke. Este pensamiento se adentro en su mente, provocándole insomnio. La lógica le dio la solución. Había una pequeña esperanza… microscópica, esto le reintegró el sueño. Pero si en verdad las almas gemelas están destinadas a estar juntas, le darían la razón.

Mientras, Sasuke pensaba en la posibilidad de que su hermano sintiera lo mismo. Pero no se detendría a averiguarlo, porque de antemano resolvió confesarle lo que sentía. Estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, por tanto tiempo llevo el peso de su pecado, era hora de aligerarlo. Lo que vendría después… lo afrontaría en el fututo.

Así trascurrió el resto de la semana, con la normalidad de siempre, Sasuke en el colegio e Itachi en su trabajo. El peliazul eludió a Gaara. Éste no volvió a mostrar un interés en la relación de los hermanos Uchiha. Aunque, en varias ocasiones, cuando se nombró a Itachi, le daba una mirada furtiva a Sasuke. A modo de vidente, en su rostro, podía leerse _"en un futuro cercano me dirás: tenías razón, Gaara"_

Y esa tarde de sábado, Itachi se encontraba hojeando una revista para variar, y engañar a su cabeza. Se preguntaba cuanto tardaría Sasuke en unirse a él. Pensó que estaría terminando sus deberes, para luego venir a reclamarle algo. En cuanto se acercó:

- Hoy…- recitó, el peliazul con una notoria felicidad. Le aventó las llaves a su hermano.

- No lo olvide, vamos.- Itachi se levantó del sillón, simultáneamente atrapó el objeto.

Sasuke le había dicho que el sábado reclamaría su _premio_. Itachi no pudo negarse, dado que hacía semanas que no salía con su pequeño hermano, y él había hecho méritos como para que no le vede un paseo.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir, Sasuke?

- ¿Impaciente?- devolvió, algo radiante.

- No- negó, mientras se adentraban en las calles-. Pero no puedo conducir sin un rumbo, ¿o es que quieres hacer de esto un paseo en auto?

- Nada de eso. Vamos al Museo Nacional de Tokio (2).

Itachi lo miró un poco sorprendido. ¿Su hermano había pasado demasiado tiempo en los libros, qué no imaginaba una vida sin hacer una actividad educativa? Quizás sería parte de un ensayo que debía presentar. No dijo ni pregunto nada, aunque meditó acerca de ello. Sin embargo estaba lejos de comprender las intenciones de Sasuke.

El peliazul especuló sobre cuál sería el lugar más adecuado para intentar acercarse a su hermano, o al menos pasar un tiempo memorable. Había descartado los centros comerciales y cines, porque quizás la casualidad le jugaría en contra, y probablemente vería a uno de sus compañeros de clase, peor aún a sus compañeras que de seguro arruinarían ese paseo, con frases indecorosas como "¿no quieres unirte a nosotras, Sasuke? También puede venir tu hermano" No obstante, no se atreverían a insinuarle nada, sus suspiros y miradas empalagosas serían intolerable. La sola presencia de ellos terminaría por arrasar su día. Lo mismo pensaba de encontrarse con sus dos amigos, a quienes les informó que no estaría disponible ese fin de semana. Recordó que le confeso a Neji sobre una salida con Itachi, a Gaara no le dijo nada por el desplante y la "advertencia" que le hizo en la semana. Todavía seguía molesto por el atrevimiento del pelirrojo, tanto que se arrepintió de develar su mayor secreto. Pero no podía hacer que olvide lo que había declarado una tarde en la casa Sabaku No. El ojiverde no era tonto, al contrario era un prodigio. No tenía ni un pelo de imbécil, por tanto no podría disuadirle de que desistió en su afecto por Itachi. Su personalidad rebelde, en contraste con la de Neji, le complicaría las cosas.

"_Es un idiota_" sonrió un poco.

- ¿Piensas quedarte toda la tarde sentado, Sasuke?- preguntó Itachi, que ya estaba fuera del auto.

Miró a través del vidrio. El Parque Ueno en un hermoso día (3), con sus enormes árboles, que se mecían ante la suave brisa, se dibujaba ante sus ojos. Se felicitó por elegir un lugar sumamente tranquilo, libre de la mirada curiosa de sus conocidos. Un lugar al que nadie vendría, al menos no las personas que desea evadir. Y si estuvieran en alguna parte del inmenso Parque Ueno, no se adentrarían a ninguno de los museos. Porque había un axioma universal. Nadie con la sensatez propia de los adolescentes, pasaría un sagrado día en un deprimente museo.

Allí mismo, disfrutaría de la compañía de su hermano. Si se daba la ocasión declararía su amor por Itachi, a salvo de la mirada de terceros. Solo los dos.

Se acercaron a los edificios que comprendían el museo, fueron acompañados por las voces de extranjeros. Sasuke no encontró, mejor distracción que descubrir la nacionalidad de cada uno de ellos, guiándose por rasgos, cuando no hablaban, y el idioma en que conversaban entre sus semejantes. El hecho de estar rodeado, en general, de personas de otros países era un punto positivo. Podría hablar de muchas cosas con su hermano, sin que nadie se fije en ellos. Puesto que los turistas sólo estaban en el museo para sacarse fotos, admirar las reliquias de Tokio, y demás, guiados por un instructor. Por lo cual, Itachi y Sasuke iniciaron su recorrido sin que nadie les moleste, de tanto en tanto se encontraban con un conjunto de turistas que escuchaban absortos el relato en inglés del instructor.

Así los hermanos admiraron cada obra de arte, Itachi rememoró sus días de estudio, como un profesor respondió cada consulta que hacía Sasuke sobre las reliquias de los diferentes corredores. Y el menor planteó varias cuestiones al pelinegro, más porque quería verle mover los labios, admirar los gestos que hacía con las manos mientras le explicaba.

- _Shunga_- pronunció Itachi.

Esa galería estaba dedicada al arte del Ukiyo-e (4). La imagen que los hermanos admiraban con detenimiento, consistía en un joven, recostado en el suelo y un hombre adulto, encima del anterior, los dos vestidos con un kimono.

- A veces me pregunto si existía una relación entre esas personas.- Analizó con fervor la impresión.

- Naturalmente, Sasuke. Los samurais experimentados solían tener como aprendiz a un joven, que también era su amante- explicó Itachi-. Este podría ser un modelo, la relación maestro-alumno.

- Es completamente cierto, aniki -expresó el peliazul. Si bien no estaba del todo de acuerdo, él quería llegar a algo más complicado, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. "_Me refiero a un parentesco… sanguíneo"_

De modo que el menor haría un segundo intento. Cuando subieron al segundo piso de la Galería _Honkan, _se arrimó a la obra adecuada para su cometido. Entre varias esculturas únicamente prestó atención a la fecha de que procedían. Al cabo de unos minutos, encontró lo que buscaba.

- De modo que este objeto es de 1880… me parece que en esa época aconteció algo importante- sugirió Sasuke, su hermano que se había recibido de abogado ciertamente conocía la respuesta, y quería que lo dijese, así que fingió una ignorancia en el tema-. No recuerdo muy bien que… ¿Habrá sido algo relacionado con el Derecho, aniki?

Ambos se miraron, lentamente separó los labios.

- El incesto fue abolido en 1881- declaró lo más serio que pudo, aunque sentía que su revelación zumbaba en su cabeza. Como decidiéndole _"si no es prohibido, no es ilegal"_ una razonamiento elemental, y cargado de una verdad que conseguía impresionarlo. Más sin este impedimento, todavía quedaba la cuestión moral… Su hermano menor le miraba resplandeciente. Los grandes ventanales le iluminaban la cara, y sintió que el _pecado_ estaba delante. Sucumbir a la tentación carnal… _inmoral_… y recordó en ese preciso instante que la gente solía decir: _"los abogados no tienen moral"_

- Tus amigos, aniki- dijo Sasuke mirando sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Itachi se dio la vuelta. A unos metros estaban dos de su compañeros: Deidara y Kisame, el primero mantenía una mano arriba como diciendo "Itachi estoy aquí ¿puedes verme?" Imposible no advertirlo en una galería en que prácticamente no había nadie, sólo ellos cuatro. Además esos cabellos rubios y esa actitud no pueden pasar desapercibida por nadie, lo mismo podría decirse del tiburón. No había muchas personas con ese color de piel, tan poco común, entre azul y unos trazos en las mejillas similares a unas branquias.

- Itachi, es muy pequeño el mundo, que incluso nos encontramos fuera del trabajo- dijo el rubio, a penas les alcanzó.

- Si, muy diminuto- expresó con aspereza Sasuke.

- ¡Oh! Pero si es tu hermanito Itachi- rió, se notaba que al ojiazul le encantaba usar su voz, porque a pesar estar agitado por esa corrida reciente, forzaba a su garganta-. ¿Cómo estás, Sasuke?- con una mano desordenó los cabellos del adolescente, éste le miró con desaprobación-. Se parecen, se parecen- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Son hermanos, por supuesto que se parecen, Deidara- observó Kisame, quien se había tomado su tiempo para aproximarse, a diferencia del rubio-. Hola, Sasuke.

El adolescente le miró desconfiado. Era demasiada casualidad toparse con los amigos de su hermano.

- No es habitual verlos en un museo.- Itachi contempló a su compañero.- ¿Están en una cita, Kisame? Este no es un lugar apropiado para eso.

- ¿Yo Kisame con un artista loco? Ni de broma, Itachi.- El rubio le dio un codazo-. En realidad estaba paseando por el zoológico de Ueno, y decidí darme una vuelta por aquí. Y la casualidad quiso que me encuentre con Deidara.

Deidara se enfocó en el Uchiha mayor.

- Quería ver las obras de arte de este museo. Bueno, las artesanías que se hicieron con arcilla, en la Galería _Honkan_- dijo el rubio.

Aunque eso era únicamente una parte del motivo por el que estaba un sábado en la tarde en un lugar aburrido. Había ido en compañía de otro artista, en un intento de armar una cita con ese joven de cabellos rojizos. Le demando una semana completa convencerlo, y seguidamente sacarlo del departamento. Usó una infinidad de pretextos para que abandone esas cuatro paredes, y Sasori se valió de excusas razonables hasta ilógicas para rechazarlo. Pero la mala suerte quiso que lo perdiera de vista en una de las enormes galerías del Museo Nacional de Tokio. Pensando en esto, una sensación de aguda de tristeza le invadió.

- Pienso que ustedes vinieron al museo por gusto- se burló el tiburón.

- Ha acertado, Hoshigaki-san- dijo con fastidio.

- ¡Sasuke! No me llames por mi apellido, tanta formalidad es innecesaria. Y menos me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo.

- Como si no lo fueras. Si tuviera treinta, también me consideraría anciano- complementó Deidara.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a otra galería?- sugirió Kisame, no quería seguir hablando de su edad-. Unos hombres me hablaron de una obra llamada La entrada del infierno, por la manera que la describieron parece espeluznante.

- Es "Las puertas del infierno" y se encuentra en el Museo de Arte Occidental (5)- informó el único menor del grupo. Y si Kisame no fuera tan lento, hubiera advertido que Sasuke le estaba invitando a marcharse.

- No está bien corregir a un mayor, Sasuke- advirtió.

- Ahora si quieres ser un viejo, ¿eh?- le contradijo el rubio.

- Como sea.- Kisame se apresuró a salir.- ¿No piensan venir?

Lo que en principio iba ser una placentera tarde de hermanos, se transformo, para el disgusto del peliazul, en un paseo con los amigos de Itachi. Y para aumentar la Felicidad de Sasuke, el rubio entretuvo a su hermano el resto del día. Habló de cosas lógicas como absurdas, sin aparentar un interés concreto en algún tema. De cuando en cuando reía. Mientras que Sasuke tuvo que resistirse a no armar una escena por la atención de Itachi. Y para males, el tiburón no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre la escuela, su vida personal, y también sobre las diferentes obras que veía. Evidentemente la historia y el arte no era lo suyo.

Al finalizar el recorrido Deidara se acercó peligrosamente al pelinegro, y le susurró en el oído:

- La invitación aún sigue en pie, cuando quieras podemos salir, Itachi.

Sasuke sabía cual sería la respuesta de su hermano, Deidara no cuadraba en el prospecto que suponía su hermano quería de alguien. Pero para la sorpresa de los tres:

- Lo pensaré, Deidara.

**~~~~No es pecado, es amor~~~~**

Subió a pasos lentos la escalinata. Se preguntaba por qué había accedido a salir ese sábado por la tarde, cuando lo único que aspiraba era descansar su cabeza en la almohada. Y sí su mente se lo permitía, dormir sin preocuparse por nada más. Se convenció de que le cedió la victoria al rubio porque sabía que le iba a fastidiar el fin de semana, y claramente imposibilitaría su descanso.

"_Al menos estoy solo"_

En uno de los pasillos perdió de vista a Deidara. Él continuó el recorrido, sin preocuparse en buscarlo, lo más probable es que se volverían a encontrar, y si no… era lo mismo.

El olor inconfundible de ese espacio, le purificaba. Podía olfatear pintura _fresca…_ Grabados en madera… Y las láminas siendo pinceladas en esos preciosos segundos.

- Atrayente… perfecto- musitó, completamente entusiasmado con la habilidad de los antiguos artistas.

"_El arte refleja parte de una época. Es también el medio por el que se expresa el artista, lamentablemente hay obras que no son para todos los espectadores. Sin importar cuanto empeño pusieren para intepretarlo. Hay algo que les impedirá llegar al absoluto"_

Tal era el hecho de que ante sus ojos se imponía una imagen subliminal: dos hombres, un joven con kimono y el otro un adulto. En una evidente muestra de afecto, las manos del mayor perdidas en el cuerpo del otro. Sus labios próximos a un beso, y sus cuerpos pegados. El S_hunga _tenía estas características: la insinuación, o mejor dicho, lo ímplicito de lo sexual.

Y las personas, sin aptitudes, para ver más allá de lo que los ojos muestran, tildarían esa obra de homosexualidad. Una inclinación que varios escondían, y por más que en Japón fuere digerible esta "anormalidad", ello no implicaba que otras personas- más precisamente los conservadores- vieran dos hombres y no amor… ¿Y que tal si esos dos fueren tío y sobrino, padre e hijo…? En eso le pareció escuchar en boca de turistas _"Gays"_, en alusión a la delicada obra.

No sabía si reír o llorar por la estupidez de las personas. Prefirió reir para sus adentros. Si, estaba claro. Algunos ni en un eón lo comprenderían.

- Arte… el arte es eterno… los vínculos de las personas son eternos… el arte debe plasmar esto. Sin hacer distinciones, sin establecer una regla de qué puede ser amor… la esencia de este sentimiento no difiere entre personas del mismo sexo, a pesar de lo que crean otros- razonó, fascinado con su elocuencia.

Había un arte para cada cosa. Una manera de descubrir las emociones, pero esto sólo se podría lograr junto a su persona idónea. El arte tomaba forma por medio de una _inspiración, _cada artista canalizaba su talento en diversos objetos, con las manos se amoldaba la propia inventiva.

"_Algún día te haré llegar el auténtico arte"_

Se detuvo en cada pintura de esa galería, prestó un escudriño óptimo a las diferentes obras de sus antecesores, preguntándose si su _arte_ lograría traspasar el tiempo. Y tener una retina como esos hombres. Pero su aspiración iba más allá de ilusiones con la fama, de ser reconocido por las futuras generaciones…

"_Quiero enamorARTE… este es un arte... Y no perderé. Me pregunto si piensas en mí, de la misma forma en que lo hago, Sasuke Uchiha" _

**~~~~No es pecado, es amor~~~~**

El sol estaba en su punto máximo, clavado en el cielo, radiante y sin rastros de nubes. Dio una vista a la imponente entrada, en un mástil la siguiente leyenda:

"_Descansan en paz, las almas de nuestros seres queridos"_

Descendió la cabeza, y se concentró en el sendero que debía seguir. Las lápidas descoloridas por el paso del tiempo, desfilaron ante sus ojos, unas que otras con tablillas que tenían inscripciones en las mismas. Con sus tristes fachadas, las telarañas contorno a ellas, le confesaban que no recibían visita desde hace muchos años. Por otro lado, las bancas puestos a los costados, con algunos árboles, le daban vida al sitio. Pudo escuchar gemidos espantosos. Miró a su derecha para toparse con una conglomeración. Supuso que los sollozos pertenecían a alguna madre o quizás esposa desamparada, que se desplomaba sobre la tumba del nuevo ocupante del cementerio. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acontecimientos. Por lo que no se sobresaltó. Al tiempo que avanzaba, las voces se perdieron. El silencio que caracterizaba a ese lugar, volvió a acompañarle. Continuó su camino, fue subiendo los escalones. Las lápidas estaban dispuestas de manera empinada. Y se fueron mostrando ante sus orbes, mientras más ascendía. Una sola persona había en las cima, en las últimas filas. Esa persona estaba al pie de la sepultura más majestuosa, hecha de mármol. En cuclillas parecía que el extraño de cabellos rojizos, vestido con un elegante traje, le hablaba al difunto.

A unos metros de su objetivo, se detuvo. Contempló las flores que mantenía con firmeza en su mano derecha. Rosas blancas, que él mismo sacó de su exuberante jardín. Había mantenido una vida de ermitaño desde ese día, enclaustrado en su vieja mansión. No quería verlo, deseaba no estar allí. Sin embargo esquivarlo no era una opción. Y decidido, le hizo frente:

- Pein…- dijo simplemente.

- Uchiha Madara- recitó el otro, sin la mayor sorpresa. La voz parecía que estuviera en desuso, como si le estuviera esperando desde un tiempo que se le hizo eterno.

- Ha sido un largo…

- Lo suficiente-interrumpió, olvidando todo tipo de formalidades. Ese hombre detrás de él no merecía respeto-. Créeme que lo bastante como para vivir en la dicha de no verte ni siquiera un pelo. Épocas de bonanza. Hasta hoy- recitó con amargura-. ¿Esas flores son para él?- Observó con rabia las delicadas plantas. Luego volvió a concentrarse en la tumba.

Optó por admirar la reluciente torre rectangular, que luchaba por mantener su majestuosidad a pesar del transcurso de los años. Un arbusto a cada lado. El espacio para quemar el incienso, con rastros de haber sido usado con frecuencia. Las flores marchitas que había alrededor de la tumba, los pétalos caídos que la adornaban, eran un vestigio de que el pelirrojo venía muy seguido visitar esa sepultura. Los recipientes de plata conservaban su esplendor debido a la obstinación de Pein, por no desistir al olvido de esa persona debajo de la tierra. Asimismo las ofrendas que ese mismo día había traído, le decían a Madara que Pein solía pasar al menos una tarde del mes en el cementerio.

- Con eso no comprarás su perdón- declaró el pelirrojo, al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

La brisa hizo volar sus cabellos, Pein se erguió.

- Es indudable. Pero eso no quita que quiera verlo.

- ¿Para qué? Nunca podrás lavar la culpa que te carcome día a día- indicó, sin darse la vuelta-. Y aunque mueras, jamás estarás con él… Esto suele acontecer, cuando los espíritus son incomparables. De hecho, cada uno irá al lugar que pertenece- afirmó, levantó la vista al cielo despejado-. No creas que una _caridad_ restará tus pecados. Ni lo que te queda de vida alcanza para mitigarlo.

- No es el lugar para discutir, Pein.

- Antes hubiera tomado por regia una clase de protocolo del grandioso Uchiha Madara. Pero soy una de las pocas personas que conoce tu infamia.

Lentamente giró su cuerpo. Ambos se contemplaron, ojos oscuros contra ojos grises. Madara reparó en ese porte impávido y la frialdad de su rostro. Le pareció ver delante al mismo muchacho con el que se vio envuelto en una discordia. En eso, sonó el celular de éste. Sin quitarle la vista al otro, tanteó en el interior de sus ropas. Al tener el artefacto en sus manos, le hecho una fugaz ojeada.

- Desgraciadamente, no dispongo de tiempo. Tengo otros asuntos que atender. Quizás, en otra ocasión nos veamos, para proseguir con esta plática- y sin esperar una devolución de "afectos", se alejó.

Espero a que la figura se pierda al descender. Y cuando estuvo solo, en medio de todas esas lápidas:

- Izuna…- Cayó enfrente del sepulcro- Izuna…- Gimió su nombre, hasta que no le quedo voz.

CONTINUARÁ….

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

**1-Taito y Shinjuku: **Son dos barrios que componen los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio. Los hermanos Uchiha, Gaara y Neji viven en Taito. Itachi viaja diariamente a Shinjuku, en donde trabaja.

**2- Museo Nacional de Tokio:** Es el museo más grande y antiguo de Japón, está formado por edificios separados, los cuales conforman las diferentes galerías, entre ellos: La galería Honkan. Su ubicación es el barrio de Taito, más precisamente en el Parque Ueno.

**3-Parque Ueno: **Es un parque público. Ubicado en el distrito de Ueno, cuenta con una variedad de atracciones, museos, capillas, un zoológico, entre otros.

**4- Ukiyo-e (pinturas del mundo flotante): **Tiene una derivación Shunga (pintura de primavera), la cual es más sugestiva, en cuanto al detalle erótico.

**5- Museo de Arte Occidental: **Otro museo del Parque Ueno. Una copia de la magnifica escultura "Las puertas del infierno" se encuentra en el mismo.

**Cuestiones Jurídicas de Japón:**

**A-** Los japoneses son bastantes tolerantes respecto a la inclinación sexual de la personas (homosexualidad). Por lo que he averiguado inclusive hay unas leyes de protección, especialmente en Tokio (refiero concretamente a temas laborales, igualdad ante la ley). Aunque todavía no se hayan realizado las correspondientes reformas al Código Civil de Japón (supongo que no está reglamentado el matrimonio civil, el tema de las sucesiones y demás, dado que en los análisis que hice, no se mencionaba nada de esto). Es plausible, en este sentido, como la historia japonesa refleja la aceptación de la homosexualidad, y más en en el arte.

**B-** Tampoco el incesto es ilícito, cabe mencionar que en consecuencia no se establecen penas cuando la relación es consensual. Como bien dijo Itachi, el incesto fue abolido en 1881. Por tanto los impedimentos de este_ amor diferente_ vendrían a ser morales. Tengan en cuenta que "la mirada de las personas siempre está sobre uno"

Creí que sería adecuado establecer un tiempo y espacio acorde al fic, por tanto mencioné esos lugares, más o menos para tener una ubicación geográfica.

Otra cosa, el cementerio en que se encuentran Madara y Pein, es budista, por eso no se menciona las cruces y demás.

Por último sin perjuicio de lo anterior, intentaré que este fic sea lo más verosímil posible, lo que no quita que se aleje un poco de lo real, después de todo sigue siendo una ficción. Ya comprenderán a lo que me refiero.

Desde ya les digo que si hay algún dato viciado de error, me lo hagan notar para que de esta manera proceda a la consecuente rectificación. Además la información fue muy abreviada, ya que si tuviera que dar los detalles… ¡No cabo nunca! Si pasé por alto un detalle importante, diré que fue muy estresante redactar todo esto.

Por tanto, hasta aquí llegamos. Qué intriga con el encuentro de Madara y Pein. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo es _posible_ que contenga el primer ¡lemon…!

Ahora me ocuparé de concluir el siguiente capítulo de Líder Temporal!!!

Hasta luego.


	3. Deseos de cosas imposibles

Mis cordiales saludos a mis queridos lectores (¿Todavía habrá personitas interesadas en este fic?)

**TITULO:**

**MI PECADO**

**PAREJAS:**

ItaSasu, ItaDei, SasoSasu, SasoDei, MadaIzu, PeinIzu y GaaNeji.

**GÉNERO:**

Universo Alterno

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto es propiedad del excelente Masashi Kishimoto. El presente fic es redactado con la finalidad de expandir el Uchihacest.

**SUMMARY:**

Sasuke ama a su hermano. Este sentimiento es correspondido. Sin embargo Itachi se niega a aceptarlo, porque hacerlo significaría cometer incesto. Los terceros, el miedo al rechazo, la moral, serán los obstáculos que trabarán todo posible intento de amar sin culpa. Por otro lado, Madara y Pein conviven con un odio latente. Sasori, desencantado de su relación sin compromisos con Deidara, alimenta un amor platónico por Sasuke.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

El presente capítulo contiene un breve lime (situaciones sexuales implícitas) creo que esa escena no pasa a ser un lemon.

EDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES:

Itachi (24), Sasuke (15), Neji (16), Gaara (16), Deidara (22), Sasori (23), Pein (28), Madara (39), Izuna (?), Kakuzu (39), Hidan (24), Kisame (30), Temari (29), Kankuro (27). Las edades de Itachi, Pein y Madara son pasibles de modificación. Conforme mencione a los otros personajes les indicaré la edad que les asigne. Respecto de la edad de Izuna, esta se revelará en el trascurso del fic. Aunque Kakuzu, Temari y Kankuro tendrán una actuación secundaria en el fic, decidí poner sus edades.

**PRIMERA PARTE**

"**No es pecado, es amor"**

**TERCER CAPÍTULO**

**Deseos de cosas imposibles**

"_Esos deseos que no llegan a ser oídos; me pregunto por esos deseos, ¿dónde se almacenan?... No me contestes, no quiero saber que pasan a ser descartados"_

El sábado había llegado para todos, Neji Hyuuga salió de su casa a las cuatro y media de la tarde. Con anterioridad le informó a su tío que iría a visitar a Gaara. Por lo que se encontraba caminando los primeros metros hacia la casa de su amigo. Podría haber optado por subir a un ómnibus que redujera las cuadras que lo separaban de su destino, sin embargo eligió poner en práctica sus piernas. Una persona, diferente de sus amigos, podría decir que uno de los tres prodigios de_taito_ evitaba el trasporte público por rehusar al bullicio de los pasajeros, observación que en otra circunstancia podría ser válida. Lo cierto era que Neji tenía la esperanza de retrasar su llegada, ¿por qué? La respuesta era sencilla: Sabaku No Temari, la hermana del pelirrojo.

No era que le desagradara esa mujer cercana a los treinta años, más bien eran las claras directas que le hacía, sin molestarse en ocultar sus intenciones. ¿A cuáles nos referimos? A los deseos de la rubia: que Hyuuga sea parte de la familia. En efecto, que, concretamente, Neji sea la pareja oficial de Gaara, a espaldas de las opiniones de ambos. Pero de dónde había salido semejante desvarío. El dato, que no es menor, sobreviene del descubrimiento de las inclinaciones sexuales del ojiverde por parte de sus hermanos.

No es de extrañar, que los parientes directos de Gaara se angustiaran ante la noticia, que les cayó de improvisto una tarde de verano. Un dato del que Sasuke, y posteriormente Neji, supo antes que nadie. Enterada de la anomalía en medio de su casa, Temari se dispuso iniciar _rehabilitación_ y _reeducación_ de su hermano hacia la vida "ética". Fue de esta forma como la rubia intentó persuadir a Gaara; con todo tipo de métodos desde explicar que eso era anormal, hasta traer un sinfín de mujeres a la casa, valiéndose de la sensualidad de éstas para "salvar" a su hermanito. Más lo único que logró fue consolidar las preferencias del pelirrojo, quien afirmaba tener asco de la vulgaridad de esas mujerzuelas que cada noche "caían" de invitadas en la cena, como una especie de "postre" que el ojiverde prefería evadir. Paralelamente, su aspecto sombrío, para la desgracia de la correctora, actuaba como "espanta mujeres".

El equívoco accionar de Temari, tuvo como inminente, y predecible, resultado la huida de Gaara. Éste halló refugio en la casa de Sasuke, quien no dudó en acogerlo. Fueron dos semanas enteras de angustia, en que la rubia lloraba desconsolada sin saber qué debía hacer, rogando a los dioses para que le dieran una respuesta. Mientras Kankuro intentaba consolarla, aunque no de manera convincente, puesto que le recordaba que su hermano menor se escapó de la casa por la intolerancia que había mostrado, seguido de la interferencia en el plano de la vida sentimental al traerle mujeres para que cambiara de parecer. Hasta la abuela de los hermanitos Sabaku No, Chiyo-basan, tuvo que viajar desde Hokkaido (1) para solucionar el problema, lo que no sirvió de mucho.

Finalmente, a pedido de Itachi, Sasuke convenció a Gaara para que recibiera a Temari. Ésta visitaba diariamente la casa Uchiha con el objetivo de hacer entrar en razón al pelirrojo. Tras una discusión, que paulatinamente se trasformó en una diálogo de personas afines, los hermanos arreglaron sus diferencias. Ese mismo día Temari volvió a su hogar con Gaara.

La asimilación de la homosexualidad no había sido tarea fácil para la rubia, al contrario de Kankuro que decidió no tocar el tema y asumir un papel imparcial.

Con qué argumentos Gaara hizo valer sus derechos, era algo que permanecía en una gran incógnita, al menos para Neji. Puesto que ese problema se desencadenó en tiempos en que Hyuuga y Sabaku No eran los polos apuestos. Seguidamente, el "problema" llegó a las puertas del colegio, y se asentó en el aula de los genios. Las especulaciones entre una relación entre Sasuke y Gaara eran tema en los recreos, dado que el ojiverde abandonó su hogar para alojarse en la vivienda Uchiha. Para aumentar la tensión, ninguno de los dos se molestó en desmentir el rumor, lo que algunos tomaron como aceptación tácita del "romance". En consecuencia, las chicas le quitaron el saludo a Gaara, al condenarlo por un crimen inexistente, en palabras de ellas: "Corromper, embrujar, engañar, hipnotizar a Sasuke Uchiha". Aunque semejante medida por parte de las admiradoras del peliazul no eran necesarias, ya que ni antes ni después, de esa "ocurrencia", las niñas se acercaban al pelirrojo; a la vez que Sasuke no daba señales de interesarse alguna de ellas.

–Una novela perfectamente tejida, cuán si fuera la red de una araña. –Se rió por la alusión acerca del drama de un pelirrojo.

Así era como, después de una caminata, estaba enfrente de la puerta del hogar Sabaku No. Comenzaba a sentirse un completo idiota, aguardando la apertura de esa vivienda, movió discretamente sus labios.

Cogió su celular para verificar la hora, titubeó por más de tres minutos. Volvió a pulsar el timbre. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho. Una pregunta flotaba por su mente:

"¿Qué estaban haciendo los hermanos Sabaku No?"

Y esta fue secundada por otras:

"¿Habría alguien en la casa? ¿A Gaara le surgió un problema de imprevisto?"

No tenía la obligación de permanecer, puesto que había aguardado lo normal, giró sobre sus tobillos dispuesto a marcharse. En eso escuchó unos pasos tras la puerta.

– ¿Hey, no escuchas el timbre? Está bien, no contestes algo que es evidente, con eso en las orejas. Debe ser Sasuke o Neji, quizás sean los dos–recitó una voz adulta–. ¡Ay nuestro hermanito, si que tiene ojos para escoger a sus "amistades"! ¿Verdad, Kankuro?–rió divertida.

Unos instantes después la puerta blanca se abrió. Una figura de una mujer rubia de ojos oscuros, los cuales resplandecieron al comprobar la identidad del joven, se mostró ante la visita, con una sonrisa bondadosa, que bien podría ser la madre de Gaara.

–Buenas tardes, Temari-san –saludo cortésmente el castaño, en cuanto estuvo enfrente de la propietaria de la casa.

–Neji, ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Ay te nos caes así de improvisto!–exclamó a modo de saludo, desconociendo que el adolescente percibió lo que había dicho anteriormente–. Entra. Vienes a ver a ese engendro, ¿no? –sugirió divertida, mientras que el visitante se quitaba las zapatillas que traía puesta en el zaguán–. ¿A qué sí? –le miró con cierta ansiedad, que desconcertó al ojiblanco.

–Ey, Temari no incomodes al niño –advirtió una voz ronca desde el living, que aparentemente oyó el interrogatorio.

Los otros dos se acercaron hasta el dicente. Un hombre corpulento de ojos negros y cabellos castaños, les devolvió la mirada. Tenía una expresión bonachona, mientras se quitaba unos auriculares de la oreja, señal de que sus oídos estaban obstruidos como para atender el timbre.

–Terminarás por espantarlo, con ese acoso empalagoso. Hasta a mí, me hastías–dijo, al tiempo que le hizo un ademán a Neji para que se sentara en el sillón en que estaba. Gentileza que fue cumplida.

Ella soltó una de esas risitas fingidas, la cual inundó la sala.

–No si lo que menos quiero es eso –pronunció, en un tono alegre–. Iré a cambiarme que enseguida salimos. Gaara está bañándose. Así que, Kankuro, entretén a nuestra encantadora visita–pidió, caminando hacia las escaleras–. Procura no incomodarle con tus insinuaciones. ¡Ay de mí! No quiero que nuestro otouto-baka vuelva a traer "Extraños" a nuestra casa, Kankuro–se lamentó la rubia.

El hombre meneó de un lado a otro la cabeza, espero a que su hermana se marchara para habla.

–Discúlpala, aún piensa en el antiguo novio de Gaara y… Jamás terminó por agradarle–expresó, comprensivo por el comportamiento excepcional de la mujer–. Creo que ella sería feliz de verlos juntos a los dos–sugirió, sin pelos en la lengua–. No te lo tomes a mal, Neji.

Había conseguido mantenerse inmune a los dichos de los dos, pero ante lo último se sonrojó violentamente. Con los ojos cerrados, para evitar contestar a su eminente _cuñado_imaginario, Hyuuga prefirió desviar el tema de la conversación:

– ¿Cómo van las cosas en el trabajo?

–Verás…

Habrá sido unos minutos después que la hermana de Gaara descendió en busca de Kanguro. Totalmente cambiada para la ocasión, la mujer volvió a sonreírle de manera risueña –a quien deseaba fuera la pareja de su hermano menor–, gesto al que el destinatario rehuyó.

–Cualquier cosa nos llaman, iremos a mover el cuerpo un poco–dijo la adulta, sin dejar de mostrarse simpática ante el castaño –. Te encargo a mi hermanito, Neji. Adelante sube, ya se habrá cambiado–le apresuró–. Nada me agradaría más que te quedarás, esta noche. Me encantaría que desayunáramos los cuatro, Neji.

–No le hagas caso –intervino el pelicorto–. De todas maneras, nos encantaría verte en la mañana.

Ambos se despidieron, y sin más salieron. Unos segundos después, el castaño oyó el sonido de un automóvil que se alejaba por las calles. Fiel a su estilo, dio un profundo suspiro de alivio.

"_¡Hasta que se fueron!"_

Luego se dirigió a ese cuarto que conocía de memoria. A medida que avanzada percibía con mayor claridad una canción de rock, las voces de una banda musical, el favorito de Gaara.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, ingresó sin tocar, recitando de inmediato:

– ¿Otra vez Nico Touches the walls?

–Esa es una observación correcta, Neji –reconoció el ojiverde, que estaba delante de su armario y con una diminuta toalla rodeando sus partes íntimas. Giró su cabeza hacia su visitante–. Lamentablemente, para ti, es algo que no podrás cambiar ni en un hipotético renacimiento (2).

Lanzó una débil risa diabólica, que no incomodó al castaño, familiarizado con esos arranques de Sabaku No. Tampoco hubiera tenido oportunidad de inquietarse con ese gesto, puesto que para su _fortuna_Temari cometió un error al decirle que su hermano estaba presentable_._Recién reparaba en que el pelirrojo aún no se había cambiado. Tragó saliva, enseguida pensó que se vería como un idiota si sugería que dejarlo solo para que tuviera privacidad.

"_Creo que debería agradecerle a Temari este bochorno"_ se dijo a sí mismo en tono irónico, mientras que observaba las partes descubiertas de su amigo. El aire fresco que salía de su cuerpo, ese olor de jabón que desprendía la vigorosa figura del chico de cabellos rojizos, esos pelos más revueltos que lo normal. La parte perversa de Neji le decía: _"Debajo de ese trapo se esconde lo verdaderamente bueno de Shukaku"_

De no haber sido por el ruido de la música, el latido del corazón del ojiblanco se hubiera hecho presente. Por su parte, el pelirrojo le dio una rápida ojeada a Hyuuga, tuvo la impresión de que éste le examinaba con ojos diferentes. Sin embargo, no consideró prudente cuestionarle, dado que seguramente sería una cuestión superficial y trivial para su acompañante. Le dio la espalda, y le pidió:

–Cierra la puerta.

Parpadeó unas dos veces, volvió a mirar la figura de su compañero de clase, la espalda blanca, parte de sus músculos en desarrollo.

–Bien –pronunció lo más serio que pudo, mientras efectuaba la orden Sabaku No seleccionaba las ropas con las que se vestiría.

Después se adelantó uno pasos en el cuarto, con unos movimientos suaves se aproximó al escritorio de su amigo para admirar algunos portarretratos sobre ese mueble. Dentro creía que ese sería una táctica infalible para no caer en la tentación de reparar en el cuerpo de su amigo. Al tiempo concluyó que lo mejor era dar una imagen normal, juzgó como acertado hacer un que otro comentario.

–No puedo imponerte otro estilo de música. Pero me conformaría con modificar ciertos aspectos de tu conducta –reveló ante la sorpresa de pelirrojo–. Me refiero a tu sana costumbre de estar semidesnudo ante las personas.

De soslayo contempló a su amigo con una leve incredibilidad, Gaara fue encogiendo sus hombros. Un rato después desistió para resoplar, sentía constantemente que las palabras de Hyuuga tenían poco significado, o quizás habla para él mismo, no para los demás.

Flexionó sus piernas, apoyó las rodillas en el suelo, para abrir un cajón de su armario. Del tumulto de prendas, tomó un boxer blanco. De manera fugaz se elevó, tirando con naturalidad de la toalla, y delante de su espectador se vistió. Al tiempo que lo hacía, Gaara recordó mentalmente lo que había leído en el famoso cuaderno de uno Uchiha:

"_Me llena de ansiedad e incertidumbre lo que podría ser la respuesta de él. Realmente debería confesarle lo que pienso… o tal vez lo que verdaderamente siento por él. Si lo hiciera ¿terminarías por odiarme, hermano mayor?"_

–Quise convencerlo de callar ese equívoco sentimiento. – Fue lo que comentó una vez estaba vestido–. Está caminando por un acantilado y sus ojos están vendados, sus oídos obstruidos. No puede ver el error de su sentir. Que pagará con sangre por ese pecado.

**~~~No es pecado, es amor~~~**

El sol moría ante sus ojos, el Parque Ueno comenzaba a iluminarse por los faroles. Itachi fingía escuchar a Deidara, mientras que de soslayó le daba un mirada a su hermano. Éste hacía de receptor de los dichos de Kisame, y a diferencia del ojirrojos no se tomaba la delicadeza de simular un interés por oír a su acompañante.

–En Akatsuki, todo está siendo manejado correctamente. El Líder, en conjunto con tu hermano, logró darle predominio a nuestra empresa. Kakuzu dice que ni Madara Uchiha hubiera conseguido lo que Pein. Ya sabes, Kakuzu estuvo en la administración con tu tío, Sasuke–comentó el hombre similar a un tiburón.

No obstante, la mente del niño estaba en otro lugar, era ajeno al relato de su interlocutor. Dentro se debatía cómo interpretar las palabras de su hermano mayor, momentos después de salir del Museo.

"_Lo pensaré, Deidara"_

–Tendrías que estar presente en una de las reuniones, Sasuke. Te divertirías con los sermones de Hidan.

Aquella afirmación resonante, le mantenía fuera de toda consideración de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

"_Lo pensaré, Deidara"_

–Si no fuera porque es un moralista, sería más fácil entenderse con él. Aunque eso es lo entretenido del asunto, que siempre encuentra la manera de usar la palabra "Pecado".

"_Lo pensaré, Deidara"_

–La homosexualidad es un pecado, el adulterio es un pecado –Hizo una imitación de la voz del religioso–. ¿Qué piensas, Sasuke? ¿Sasuke? ¿Me estás oyendo? –inquirió preocupado por la absortitud del peliazul.

"_Pecado, pecado, pecado..."_La reiteración de esa palabra lo sacó de su trance.

–¿Cuántas cosas pueden ser pecado? –preguntó, soprendiendo a los tres adultos–. ¿Quién establece los parámetros de la conducta humana? ¿Hasta dónde podemos obrar libremente?

Deidara e Itachi se detuvieron en seco y giraron hacia atrás, concentraron los ojos en la persona que hubo formulado esas cuestiones enigmáticas. El más viejo del grupo, Kisame considero procedente resolver el temor del inexperto joven.

–Esa sería una pregunta adecuada para ese predilecto de dios, o sea Hidan–bromeó Hoshigaki. Rió de manera nerviosa, incomodando a los presentes–. Descuiden fuera de bromas, mi conciencia está tranquila, llevó una vida de bien, igual que ustedes. Eso sólo importaría a los impíos.

Los otros no se atrevieron a poner en la balanza de la regla ética su situación particular.

–Podríamos pasar por un templo, quiero pedir un deseo–musitó Deidara con la garganta quebrada. Tal vez queriendo disipar ese horrible malestar que los sofocaba en contraste con la sonrisa despreocupada de Kisame.

**~~~No es pecado, es amor~~~**

–Podrías explicarme una vez, es que no logró entender cuál es el problema –solicitó Neji.

–Ah… –resopló el ojiverde–. La cuestión es que nuestro peculiar amigo en común, ha sobrepasado lo límites.

–No ha hecho nada–objetó el castaño.

–De acuerdo–consintió algo ofuscado–, no ha actuado, pero porque no se le presentó el momento propicio. Es decir, seguramente planificará la condición idónea para hacer una declaración que sólo le causará dolor. –Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla–. Aunque el amor hace estragos en las personas. Podemos decidir con plena conciencia cuando somos libres, Sasuke ha perdido el juicio, por eso mismo habrá de proceder precipitadamente. Esto es lo que me preocupa. Es claro que sufrirá las consecuencias.

–Entonces debes saber que mientras tú y yo conversamos, Sasuke está en algún lugar de Tokio con Itachi.

La noticia tomó por sorpresa a Gaara, que cayó con un sonido brusco en la alfombra. Neji lo observó un poco impactado.

– ¿Qué? –Se levantó de un salto, y cogió de la camisa a Neji, éste se sobresaltó por el repentino arranque–. ¿Y recién me lo dices?

–Gaara, no es recomendable que te alteres. No te lo había contado porque supuse que le harías una segunda "advertencia"–le reprochó, dispuesto a no intimidarse por el estado excitado del otro–. Después de todo, la actitud que tuviste dejó mucho que desear ¡Al menos hubieses fingido lo contrario, Shukaku!

Esta verdad sereno al impasible pelirrojo. Reparó en que le había llamado por su apodo, por lo que lo soltó con sutileza.

–Lo siento, ojitos blancos–musitó muy bajo.

Por dentro sonrió por esa disculpa. Ahora fue el turno de Neji para rememorar unos fragmentos del cuaderno de Sasuke:

"_Y me robas el sentir y la conciencia de lo que tal vez será… y que muy dentro sé que nunca será"_

"_Eres una adicción infinita, y quiero que algún día tengas conocimiento de ello"_

–No tendríamos que alarmarnos–habló el castaño–, no podemos hacer nada si él está dispuesto confesarle a Itachi lo que siente.

– ¿Qué no debemos alarmarnos? ¿Qué le dejemos confesarse? –inquirió fuera de sí.

–En efecto, Sasuke decidió. Tal como te lo dije, no podemos interferir en su vida.

– ¿Y tú eres su amigo?

–Por supuesto, por ello respeto su decisión.

–Él lo destruirá emocional y psíquicamente.

–No lo sabemos, no puedes predecir lo que sucederá, Gaara. Y tengo entendido que "Él" te prestó ayuda cuando Temari intentó cambiar tus preferencias. No habías acatado los _deseos_de tu hermana, Sasuke merece el mismo respeto.

–Lo sé. Pero tú no… –el ojiverde prefirió guardarse un comentario, y agregó con una vehemencia espantosa:– De igual forma creo que deberíamos…

–Hablaré con Sasuke. Déjamelo a mí –interrumpió Hyuuga.

Evidentemente, no quería minimizar la situación porque cuando volvió a usar su voz, ésta era más hosca:

–Es un caso serio, no estamos hablando de la homosexualidad, sino de incesto. El asunto es más complejo. ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ellos conviven juntos! Una cercanía física y esa barrera que no puede transgredirse acabará con su vida. Itachi es una persona de fuertes bases éticas, igual a…–Volvió a callarse–. Mira, en aquella ocasión Uchiha Itachi me demostró no ser intolerante, pero traspaso una sola barrera: la de la homosexualidad. El incesto va mucho más lejos.

Tampoco el de cabellos largos aceptaría los puntos de su contraparte:

–Serénate, me ocuparé personalmente. Ante todo debemos saber si ocurrió algo esta tarde, y luego si considero que tienes razón, entonces lo dejaré en tus manos.

La conciliación de ideas parecía inadmisible para las dos partes, sin embargo Gaara meditó la resolución de su compañero de clases. En cierta forma era justo que Neji hablara con Sasuke, tal como él lo había hecho.

–Bien, hemos llegado a un acuerdo, Neji. Confiaré en tu criterio, si no consigues nada o si el asunto se torna infranqueable apelaré a mis métodos.

**~~~No es pecado, es amor~~~**

Anko había visto a su amo ingresar por el zaguán, sigiloso como un fantasma. Inmediatamente, le saludo servilmente.

–Muy buenas tardes, Pein-sama–Inclinó la cabeza.

Ni siquiera se molestó en devolverle el saludo, ignorándola olímpicamente. Prudente, la mucama, no se interpuso en su camino. Con pasos resueltos se acercó a la escalita, llegado al primer escalón se quedó tieso. Ella comprendía la pregunta silenciosa de su señor, por lo que informó:

–El licenciado, Kakuzu-san, le llamó a penas salió, Pein-sama. Pidió que le devolviera el llamado de inmediato.

La escuchó sin mucho interés. No contestó ni exigió mayores detalles, los datos eran claros y breves como quería. El pelirrojo subió las escaleras, mientras que su mucama fue a supervisar la labor de la cocina.

Estaba por adentrarse en su majestuosa habitación, más a mitad de su destino, cambio de planes. Con pasos lentos se encaminó a un cuarto que fue habitado hace años por una persona querida.

–En esencia, vives aquí–reveló cuando estaba dentro, volviéndose a sentir vacío.

A los minutos, el joven pelirrojo percibió los pasos de su sirvienta, ésta se apoyó contra la puerta y al comprobar el usual ambiente nostálgico, descendió con sigilo hacia el salón.

Ser único habitante en esa inmensa casa, le afligía más que nunca a Pein. Como cada vez que volvía del cementerio, se desplomó cansinamente sobre las mullidas sábanas. A su mente venían las caras risueñas de un joven ¿Por qué incluso después de unos años no podía olvidar las palabras de su persona más querida…?

¿Por qué ahora una pequeña conversación que tuvo con Izuna florecía en su cabeza?

**Flash Back**

El día no era propicio para salir, más algunos se animaron a pasear por el Parque Ueno. En uno de los muchos santuarios de ese Parque, se hallaban dos jóvenes, sonriendo un poco ante el espectáculo de papelitos colgados en los árboles.

–Ahora bien–dijo un pelirrojo–, ¿formularás tu deseo o tendremos que arriesgarnos a resfriarnos, Izuna? –preguntó mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

Las heladas ráfagas les congelaban la nariz, y aun así Izuna quiso pasear por los alrededores. Pein había aceptado al no poder negarle tal cosa, sintiendo esa salida como una de sus tantas citas con el hermano de su jefe.

–Quiero pedir un deseo…–susurró después de un rato.

–Escríbelo. Así podremos ir a una confitería por una taza de chocolate–le apresuró, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

– No…–contestó, caminando hacia su acompañante–, no quiero hacerlo. Dentro sé que no se cumplirá… –Sus ojos se volvieron más melancólicos que lo usual–. Y mayor sería el dolor, al saber que mis sospechas eran ciertas… Prefiero guardarlo en mi corazón, pensar que este deseo puede realizarse, ese es mi mayor consuelo.

Los ojos de Izuna descendieron al suelo, mientras que esos habituales ríos atravesaban el curso habitual por las mejillas del joven que tanto amaba Pein. La impotencia de verle llorar le desesperaba, en esos instantes el pelirrojo ansiaba dar con el libro que tuviera la fórmula para detener la tristeza de su primer y único amor.

–Haré que tu deseo pase a ser una realidad, lo juro –prorrumpió, no pudiendo encontrar un mejor alivio. Inmediatamente desvió sus ojos grises hacia las ramas, con el fin de darle tiempo secar su rostro.

–Me alegra el haberte conocido, Pein–comentó pasado unos minutos–. Apreció tu compañía, algún día podré devolverte las atenciones que tienes conmigo–sonrió, enfrente de un aturdido pelirrojo.

**End Flash back**

–Pero eso no bastó. Tendría que haber reparado lo que sucedía–se lamentó, elevándose de la cama–. No pude prevenir la caída de un ángel… –Golpeó duro la cómoda más cercana–. No pude ser Dios… Errare humanum est (3)… Pero yo debía…

**Flash Back**

Sentado en una silla, y con varios papeles desparramados en el escritorio, Pein buscaba con la vista un documento. De tanto en tanto desviaba la vista hacia un joven que miraba el paisaje desde el alfeizar.

–Créeme que si estaría a mi alcance, haría que la rueda de la fortuna correría a tu favor, Izuna.

–Mi verdadero deseo no puede cumplirse, puesto que los ruegos sólo son considerados si tienen una connotación ética… Lo que quiero es amoral. Y no es difícil presumir que por ello no seré oído–reveló totalmente desesperanzado–. Pero si en verdad pretendes aligerar mi sufrimiento, quiero que me prometas una cosa.

–Lo que habrás de solicitar, en la medida de mis posibilidades, será concedido –afirmó demasiado rápido.

Fuera, en el jardín de la casa de Pein, un hombre regaba las plantas. El cálido sol de primavera hacía más bello ese espacio verde, el joven de cabellos oscuros contempló un largo rato las plantas, seguidamente se dio la vuelta para encarar al pelirrojo.

–Promete que no lo odiarás. _–_Había pedido misericordiosamente Izuna, sus pupilas tiritaban irrisoriamente, aquella respiración cortada, estaba rogándole más allá de las palabras que cumpliera con ese pedido.

Pese a que él no había pensado en que se diera la ocasión de negarle un deseo a su eterno amor, y que en el fondo se recriminaba duramente por contradecirle, le habló con un tono distante:

–Permíteme expresar mi opinión respecto al asunto, antes de formular mi decisión.

–Pein… –profirió a través de un espasmo.

–Pienso en la palabra tortura, y semánticamente la palabra va más allá del conocido significado de dolor físico, Izuna. Aunque nunca me lo dirás, sé que él es el causante directo de tu actual estado anímico… Conoces de mis sentimientos, precisamente por eso, está fuera de un debate el _no odiar_ a la persona que estuvo perjudicándote… ¡No puedo tratarlo igual que antes!

–Te lo estoy pidiendo, Pein. –Se arrodilló, y juntando las manos en el piso, bajó la cabeza –. Si tu amor por mí es sincero, no lo odiarás. ¡No lo odiarás!

–He disuelto cualquier amistad que pudo existir con él. Ahora no es merecedor de mi respeto.

–Si lo desprecias a él, me estarás negando a mí, Pein.

Descendió hasta el joven, con una mano levantó el rostro pálido de Izuna. Se miraron por un largo tiempo, hasta que pronunció:

–No puedo engañarte, tú eres la cara opuesta, lo contrario a lo que es Madara. Por eso eum ferre non posssum, necdum amem (4).

"_Eres lo más cercano que he conocido al concepto de pureza, discúlpame pero te sigo amando como el primer día, y por eso se me hace imposible jurar algo que seguramente no cumpliré"_

**End Flash back**

–No, Izuna. Estos años no han disminuido mi rencor hacia Madara Uchiha, sino que he desarrollado un aborrecimiento más complejo. Y es injusto que tú hayas tenido que cargar con todo, como si fueras el pecador. No puedes pedirme semejante favor.

**~~~No es pecado, es amor~~~**

Uchiha Madara se encerró en su habitación, no tenía apetito. Lo que quería era ahogarse en un vaso, con alguna bebida alcohólica. Llamó a la sirvienta para que le llevara un trago fuerte, pero, cuando ésta se presentó con ese extraño remedio de las melancolías de los desdichados, cambio de parecer. Y le ordenó que en su lugar le hiciera un café bien cargado. A los minutos la mujer volvió a subir con la taza. Madara asintió y le dijo que podía ir a dormirse o salir si le complacía, que por esa noche prescindiría de su servicio. Enseguida, ella le agradeció y se despidió con pomposos deseos sueños pasibles a su amo.

Otra vez el propietario de esa portentosa Mansión, ubicado en Shinjuku, se halló con su eterna soledad. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio para sacar una fotografía. En la misma, una persona, de ojos oscuros y piel extremadamente blanca, estaba en una banca del inmenso jardín de su residencia. Una trémula sonrisa se estacionó eternamente en el rostro de ese joven de considerable belleza, Madara concluyó que en esa imagen Izuna sería feliz por siempre, que para algún observador su pequeño hermano conocía la felicidad. ¡Qué hermoso pensamiento! El consuelo de que Izuna, en ese tiempo, era inmensamente feliz… Pero eso era una simple falsedad que algunas veces le concedió un sueño tranquilo.

Madara sabía perfectamente que Izuna no conocía eso que muchos denominaban una "vida privilegiada". La posición económica de la que gozaban, les aseguraba una existencia sin otras preocupaciones que planificar futuras vacaciones o salidas eventuales. El hermano menor de Madara habría pasado largas horas ocupado en una actividad artística, asistiendo a funciones teatrales, y con el único deber de estudiar… A pesar de esto, Izuna no sonreía con sinceridad, se fue marchitando paulatinamente. Este decaimiento comenzó cuando emprendieron ese juego de _caricias_, mejor dicho cuando Madara Uchiha dispuso de su cuerpo, pero recién lo notó un mes antes en que la tragedia se desató, suceso que arrastró a él y Pein a un distanciamiento sin posibilidad de reconciliación.

– ¿Quién es el verdadero culpable? ¿De quién es la responsabilidad? –cuestionó, tocando la fotografía de su hermano–. No fue lo que hiciste, sino lo que hice lo que terminó por matarte.

En su cuarto desfilaban los fantasmas del pasado, los hechos que se desataron en la intimidad de las noches, algunos violentos, calmados, vacíos, viciados de pasiones enfermizas. Los actos que siempre acababan con las esperanzas de Izuna.

"_Se fue acercando a la cama, o más bien a la persona que le daba la espalda. Un andar ensombrecido. Las luces tenues, hasta el punto de ver solo lo necesario, le daban un toque fúnebre a la habitación. Las cortinas fueron corridas. La idea de ocultar cualquier conducta estaba presente, todo lo que aconteciera quedaría en el interior._

_Izuna había sentido la presencia de su hermano mayor, ya sabía que le haría una visita nocturna. Era consiente de que su cita con Pein le puso los pelos de punta. Fue cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de que su hermano tomara un poco más de su orgullo, que prosiguiera cometiendo ese asesinato psíquico. Pronto tocarían un réquiem para él._

'_Sexo' esa palabra apareció en su mente, se felicitó por reducir la luz de su cuarto así Madara no vería sus ojos empañados, aunque ponía en tela de juicio que hubiere de reparar en sus ánimas. Madara nunca tomó en cuenta su voluntad"_

–En esa ocasión, como en casi todas, no dijo nada.

La mano derecha se desprendió de la foto, descendiendo en pausados movimientos por debajo de su vientre. Fue reconociendo los cinco botones de su camisa negra.

"_¿Te divertiste con Pein? fue la pregunta mudo del mayor, iba desvistiendo a su amante, quien al estar completamente desnudo se dejó tumbar en la cama. De inmediato, concentró la mirada en el techo. No le agradaba sentir que lo que hacían era incorrecto._

'_Pein, Pein, Pein… ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ti!' se lamentó dentro, ya que no sería sensato decirlo delante de su hermano."_

Sus dedos corrieron hacia el cinturón de su pantalón, las manos se hicieron paso en el interior de las telas. Acarició cada parte de esa carne que de a poco incrementaba su volumen corporal.

"_¿Por qué el ambiente era más denso que las otras veces? No había besos, había mordiscos. Los uñas se insertaban con asiduidad en piel ya magullada. No había una necesidad de amor, sino una necesidad de satisfacer las pulsiones sexuales ¿Por qué prolongar esa relación que lo destruía emocionalmente? Madara no podía amarlo, no había esperanzas para ese tipo de amor._

_Ore favete (5)_

_No llores…_

_Ore favete_

_No grites…_

_Ore favete_

_Muere en silencio…_

De un brusco tirón sacó la carne fuera, a su vista. Al parecer necesita calmar esa ansiedad de placer. Hubiera preferido que su hermano estuviera para ayudarle en su problema, pero los muertos no regresan del más allá.

–_Incestum (6)_ –dijo, presionando su órgano sexual–. _Incestum…_

Tiempo atrás se reprimió de pronunciar "incesto", prefería decir su pecado en latín. En la actualidad, aceptó su error, pero por costumbre seguía diciendo_"incestum"._

"_Cuando no hubo más para morder, la fisonomía inamovible fue rodada boca abajo. Izuna terminó por ensalivar la almohada, los balbuceos brotaban de sus labios. Los dientes eran clavados en los lugares impensados, en la entrepierna, en el pecho, sin muestra alguna de paciencia. Y otras prendas eran lanzadas al suelo, se percibía la premura de la unión carnal"_

Con tres dedos estiró su virilidad, luego la estrujó como si fuera de papel. No satisfecho con ello, frotó con frenesí la mano hacia abajo y arriba.

"_De un solo empuje, el ojirrojos ingreso al interior de su pariente. Los gruñidos llenaron el cuarto, previamente cerrado con llave. Ambos pensaron, y temieron, que esos sonidos llegaran a oídos de alguien, a pesar de que sabían que el personal doméstico había gozado de un asueto que fue concedido por el mismísimo dueño de casa. Dentro de ellos existía el temor de ser encontrados in fraganti"_

_Ore favete_

_Si no lo haces nuestra vida se derrumbara…_

_Ore favete_

_Si no las máscaras que nos cubren caerán…_

_Ore favete_

_Si no seremos señalados. Puesto que nos hemos apartado del correcto camino…_

_Ore favete_

_Este es un secreto sucio, corrupto, antirreligioso. Es lo opuesto a la vida moral._

Gimió a sus anchas, ya no guardaría esos gritos que él se provocaba. Rememoraba esos arrebatos de locura… En que la cordura no tenía lugar.

"_El mayor había doblegado al otro, que permanecía inerte sin mover un dedo. En realidad, Izuna no tenía las fuerzas de imponer su voluntad, se quedó tendido sin articular nada._

Lo más cruel era la soledad de las noches, esa vigilia que se hacía consuetudinaria.

–Izuna–se atrevió a gemir libremente. Estaba solo. No lo oirían.

"_Ahogaron los sonidos, Madara prudentemente había topado la boca de su amante con su mano izquierda. La cama crujía, Izuna se permitió disfrutar los cortos segundos, creer que el amor entre ellos podía darse, que no tendrían que esconderse como si hubieran cometido un delito imperdonable. Se engaño por esos segundos, sintiéndose en su propio cielo, con ese respiración ronca detrás. Creyó que podría aguantar todo, si Madara le decía que lo amaba"_

–Te amo, Izuna–logró decir en medio de las amargas lágrimas.

"_Pero su deseo era imposible, su hermano no diría, ni antes ni después de tener sexo, que los sentimientos eran correspondientes, que él creía en la expresión pura y verdadera de ese amor, y que ese contacto físico era una manifestación de ese amor incondicional. Madara moriría antes de aceptar algo que derrumbaría toda su vida material, antes que ver las caras reprobadoras de aquellos que le ensalzaban. Tirar todo por la borda por algo que catalogaba como una obsesión, eso sería irracional. Prefería refugiarse en un mundo de ensueños, en donde nadie le apuntaría con un dedo acusador: ¡Impío!"_

–Hermanito– Continuó, estrujando su hombría. Se imaginada dentro de su difunto hermano menor y que culminaría lo que nunca pudo hacer.

"_Un impulso más fuerte que el otro, sentir que escasea el oxígeno… Se iban ahogando en los mares de lo obsceno, en aquellas tierras en que se desatan los pecados._

_Sentía una temperatura elevada, que su cuerpo entero quemaba, y su virilidad ardía. Habiendo razonado que no tardaría en liberarse, corrió la mano con que acallaba los gemidos de su hermano menor. Exprimió la carne blanda, cada lado de esas caderas, con el fin de conseguir un mayor goce. El cuerpo debajo temblaba frenéticamente, también él se acercaba al momento culminante. Las uñas gastaban las caderas del joven que está penetrando, Madara trataba de respirar con normalidad, y no parecer que estaba a punto de morir por un espasmo… Lo admitió: su hermano menor era distinto a la mujer que hacía de compañera eventual en las distintas fiestas de las familias de renombre. Tampoco esas aventuras con otros hombres le brindaban la calidez que representaba un simple coito anal con Izuna…_

'_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?' se preguntaba en su cabeza._

_Toda la sangre se concentró en su ser, iba a eyacular dentro de su propio hermano, en el interior de su sangre… No quería, tal vez no debía._

_Antes de que Izuna pudiera experimentar lo que sería el mayor de los pecados, antes de que terminaran de quebrar todas las normas morales, antes de que se consumara semejante acto incestuoso… antes… de eso, Madara salió con brusquedad, y lo que no llenó a su amante, se derramó en la espalda del joven. Y con ese gusto amargo, se acercó a la puerta, sin arreglarse._

_Izuna cerró los ojos con fuerza, percibió los pasos lejanos del mayor. Lo abandonaba en su consternación. La conclusión de ese acto fue una desesperación, una disolución temprana de sus cuerpos, la separación de sus carnes, el aniquilamiento de un amor que no maduraría, su hermano lo había matado como en anteriores noches. Convivían con las sombras del orden moral._

_Le enfermaba el alma, le destrozada cruelmente, lo mataba ese pedacito que poseía de Madara._

'_Incestum' se atrevió a balbucear"._

Gimió en desde su silla, y su esencia humedeció sus prendas. Su cuerpo expulso el semen en su zona media. "Inmoral" pensó al ver gotear la sustancia, rió por la ironía de su vida: Uchiha Madara masturbándose. No deseaba sentir pena por lo que había hecho, sin embargo terminó sintiendo lástima por él mismo. Si bien era normal que no pudiera aplacar su excitación, miró por un rato su virilidad que comenzaba a apaciguarse muy despacio para su gusto.

No se arregló los pantalones, pero con desgano cogió su pañuelo para limpiar su mano, una vez que ésta estuvo seca, tomó su taza olvidada.

–Me sigues faltando, Izuna –declaró, sintiendo frío del café.

A medida que sorbía, iba mirando las otras fotografías de los primeros Akatsukis: Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame y Pein. El pelirrojo, su antiguo pupilo, a quien instruyó para ser el actual presidente de la empresa que había fundado. Su empleado modelo, digno de confianza y lealtad. Las cosas podrían ser diferentes, si el Líder no hubiera puesto los ojos en Izuna.

"_Ni lo que te queda de vida alcanza para mitigarlo"_

– Pein está en lo cierto. He cometido el peor de los pecados. En ese entonces, pensé solamente en los juicios de las personas, en mantener una imagen –reconoció enseguida–. No existe la posibilidad de expiarme.

Unas horas permaneció con el rostro apoyado en el escritorio, luego decidió que el agua fría disminuiría esa calentura, así que se fue quitando la ropa a medida que se acercaba al cuarto baño.

**~~~No es pecado, es amor~~~**

Los compañeros de trabajo de Itachi, habían entrado a un templo con el fin de adquirir algunos amuletos. Por su parte, los hermanos Uchiha recorrían las inmediaciones del lugar sagrado. Ellos se detuvieron a contemplar una planta, de la cual pendían papeles.

–Más de una vez me he preguntado sobre estos papelitos–habló para sí mismo, admirando como esas tiras ondulaban tomando el ritmo del viento nocturno–. Los deseos que no pueden cumplirse… ¿Qué sucede con esos sueños que jamás se cumplirán? –inquirió a la persona que estaba detrás.

Aquello que anhelamos y nos es vedado. Los límites que se nos impone a la hora de _desear_, eso que no se debe materializarse. Un sentimiento desconocido le carcomía su parte intangible, tuvo la insólita necesidad de tocar una parte del cuerpo de su hermanito… Una parte… el problema es que no hubiese sabido decir qué parte.

"_Fuge peccatum, Itachi (7)"_ Parálisis en la coordinación de sus sentidos _"Lo que no debe ser engendrado no conocerá la luz de sol, los tabúes han de habitar en las penumbras para que no palpen la realidad"_ una incesante norma que subyacía en su cabeza, la censura previa, latente en el hermano mayor. Acudir a esa anestesia afectiva, debía recurrir a esa vacuna contra sus pasiones inapropiadas.

Después de unos minutos, soltó un suave suspiro. Itachi apoyó sus manos en cada lado del hombro de Sasuke.

–Los que no logran efectuarse –retuvo el comentario de su hermano–, esos deseos son imposibles, son meros deseos de cosas imposibles, Sasuke.

–Es triste pensar que esos deseos de ningún modo se consumarán –comentó el adolescente–, me causa un hondo pesar. Si existen deseos imposibles, entonces los nuestros pueden caer en esta categoría. Espero que ése no sea nuestro caso.

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa incierta, Itachi presionó con ternura el cuerpo de su hermanito, a lo cual el niño tembló ligeramente.

–A las personas Buenas, siempre–hizo un fuerte énfasis–, seguramente –le remarcó con una vehemencia inusual–, siempre, se les cumplen los deseos.

"_¿Buenas?... ¿Entonces que hay de los 'Malos'?"_ Gente de bien, personas con sano juicio, individuos que no contradicen las leyes dictadas por la moral, ellos pueden amar libremente. En cambio los desvíos del sentimiento habrán de ser castigos por el orden moral, luego por la parcialidad de un ser superior.

**~~~No es pecado, es amor~~~**

Sus pasos resonaron al final de la galería, hubiere permanecido unos minutos más de no ser por ese prologando bullicio que le seguía en cada sala. No podía continuar indiferente a los comentarios de esos provisionales "críticos". Un artista siempre tiene cierto recelo de la subjetividad que hay en la opinión de las personas. Por lo que no es de extrañar que Akasuno No Sasori se encaminara solemnemente hacia la salida del Museo Nacional. Para un artista una de las peores cosas que existen son los juicios de los frívolos críticos, Sasori lo detestaba con todo su ser.

Ya era pasada la media tarde y la noche iba cayendo ante sus cansados ojos, catalogó a ese día una pérdida de tiempo.

Fue haciéndose lugar entre el gentío, preguntándose una vez más porqué continuaba en el Parque Ueno, si lo que pretendía era largarse en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara. Deidara había logrado arrastrarle a fuera del departamento que ellos compartían, empero toda finalidad de despejar la mente era vana. En cierta forma, había considerado esa salida como un descanso para, al menos por un período de dos o tres horas, no caer en la tentación de soñar despierto con ese alguien que le hubo cautivado lentamente, muy lentamente.

Al final terminó por llenar su cabeza de sensaciones por su Sasuke, increíblemente más que en los días laborales.

"_Estuve viviendo en ese día"_

Hace años, el día en que conoció en circunstancias impensadas, a quien fuera su _cura_ del escepticismo con la vida que le había arrebatado el amor paternal. Tan solo en una fracción de milésima, encontró la _medicina_a su mal de amores.

"_En aquel momento que le había visto… Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sus lágrimas corrían en dos delicados hilos por su rostro… Mis ojos se nublaron con los suyos, todo fluía con normalidad… Pero tú llorabas, estuvieron aclarados los sentimientos que me abordaron… Creo que en ese instante, sin darme cuenta, ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, Sasuke Uchiha"_

Prosiguió con su caminata, sumergido en los gratos recuerdos. Enamorado de un adolescente de quince años, que se trasformó en su musa, que le incitaba a llevar a cabo obras de las que no se creía capaz de lograr.

"_Comprendí que se había adentrado en mi interior este amor y, en cierto sentido, jamás podría vivir sin imaginarlo… Mi arte cobró vida con él"_

Un vistazo bastó para caer a los pies del hermano del abogado de Akatsuki. Una contemplación lo cautivo, y sus palabras le hipnotizaron, cayó en la trampa mortal de ese sensual joven.

"_Esa sonrisa capaz de iluminar el rostro de hasta el alma más sórdida, esa sonrisa que contrasta de manera sombría con su aire distante, tiene efecto en mí… un efecto que se ha convertido en mi perdición"_

Sus oídos sucumbieron ante la entonación grácil, solemnes tonadas que se grabaron en su cabeza.

"_Quiero besARTE, acaecer en esos labios hecho de pétalos ¿A qué habrá de gustar esa boca? A rocío de la mañana, esas gotitas heladas. Tu boca podría saber a escarcha de invierno, un beso que me depure el alma… ese suave toque del cual desconozco el sabor, pero sé que cuando te bese sabré lo que es el besARTE"_

Con un sencillo beso entraría en el Edén.

"_Quiero amARTE como lo mereces. No con esa vulgaridad de palabras vanas, o sólo de manera física. Para ti, incluso las palabras de un poeta son limitados. El contacto de pieles no basta para que te lo haga llegar. Tu existencia es digna de cualquier sacrificio. Estoy preparado para dARTE lo que necesites. No eres conciente de esto, pero ya me has aprisionado"_

La libertad un atributo que del cual cada uno goza, Sasori perdió ese atributo.

"_Quiero enamorARTE. Cada día de mi vida, y de esta manera eternizaré este efecto que produce tu nombre"._

A través de esas llamativas derivaciones de "arte", su sueño superaría el plano de las ideas y ser una realidad.

–Él es lo que estuve esperando, antes engañándome en una relación trivial, un relación durante mi etapa inexperta. Se hizo la luz. Él es justo lo que he querido–habló sin darse cuenta.

Parte de sus pensamientos fueron exteriorizados, todos esos años le sirvieron para entender que su primer amor, ese amor de la infancia y adolescencia, eran una perfecta mentira. Una temporada estuvo cultivando un cariño por Deidara, esa relación que no pudo prosperar, y sin embargo ambos querían alimentarse de esa ilusión.

–El arte y nada más que el arte haría posible la existencia, esa había sido mi primera tesis… Al contrario, ahora se que _mi existencia_, esa causa, hace posible al arte… Tú haces al Arte, Sasuke.

Extrañamente, sus pies le llevaron a uno de los tantos templos de Ueno. Varias personas escribían, por los ardedores, en tiritas de papel. Otros adquirían tabletas_ema (8)_para constatar sus sueños.

–Los ángeles no necesitan pedir deseos, para ellos no hay imposibles –sentenció Sasori–. Eres lo más cercano a… –De repente, esbozó una sonrisa sincera–. Eres puro, Sasuke.

Había razonado sobre hacerlo o no, y terminó por comprar un _ema_, en el cual trazó su deseo primordial.

–Es hora de que mis deseos sean oídos, es hora de que el orden mundano imparta equidad, Sasuke–murmuró, situando esa tablita de madera debajo de uno de los árboles del templo.

**~~~No es pecado, es amor~~~**

Uno a uno fueron prendiéndose los faroles de Ueno, varios corrían hacia las cafeterías a pasar lo que quedaba de la noche. Algunos niños eran apresurados por sus madres para que cuelguen esos trocitos de papel que contenían sus más secretos deseos.

–Confiaré en tus palabras, aniki –afirmó de inmediato. Y sonriendo, también colocó su papel en el árbol.

A veces sucede que la opinión sirve como medio perfecto y confiere a todo individuo a hacer un juicio de valor sobre el carácter moral o inmoral de las formas de amor. Sasuke olvido cualquier juicio subyacente acerca de su pecado.

"_Toda opinión diferente a mi amor por Itachi, carece de importancia para mí. Sé que mi sentimiento es amor. Sé con seguridad que esto es amor"_

–Volvamos a casa, Sasuke.

– ¿No tienes un deseo, hermano?

Los compañeros de Itachi ya habían puesto sus propias tiritas, y agudizaron el oído para escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro.

–Ya es de noche –dijo, caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

Los tres habrían asegurado que el Uchiha mayor escapaba a la pregunta.

–Nos hemos entretenido, ¿no? –preguntó un risueño Deidara.

–Claro, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido–completó el hombre azul.

El adolescente vio con malos ojos la sugerencia, hubiera dicho lo que pensaba pero quedaría al descubierto parte de su acritud. Por eso se contento con hacer un eufemismo:

–Tanto que estaría encantado de que, en la próxima salida, invitemos a todo el personal de Akatsuki.

Ingenuamente, Deidara y Kisame se mostraron de acuerdo, e Itachi rió quedamente.

–Me voy con Kisame. Nos vemos el lunes en Akatsuki, Itachi–se despidió el de ojos celestes.

–Hasta el lunes. –El tiburón con un apretón de manos imitó al rubio.

Los hermanos subieron a su automóvil, en el viaje de regreso ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sasuke se hundió en el asiento, ciertamente no había pasado nada desagradable, falló en el primer intento de revelación amoral, _terceros,_sin o con intencionalidad, anularon su maniobra premeditada. En contra de su especulación, _ellos_, esos estorbos físicos, se aparecieron en el Museo. Lo que hubo de proyectar en la semana, se fue por el drenaje sin más ni más. Sus avances habían sido pequeñísimos. Sí, muy minúsculos en comparación con... Cuando menos lo imaginaba, ya estaba meditando sobre lo que había dicho su hermano:

"_Lo pensaré, Deidara"_

¿Qué habría de pensar si el rubio no estaba ni cerca de lo que Itachi podría exigir de una persona? Conociendo la lógica de Itachi Uchiha, habría dos posibilidades, una que simplemente hubiera de expresarse así para decir _algo_. No necesariamente implicaría esa frase una fehaciente presunción de interés por Deidara. Un_pensaré_ era lingüísticamente una probabilidad, una especie de _promesa_ superficial. La segunda hipótesis era que su hermano correspondía a la invitación, pero que utilizó esas palabras para darle un aire incierto a la propuesta. Infelizmente, nadie más que Itachi sabía lo que quiso decir con esa imprecisa réplica.

–Lo que le dijiste a Deidara. ¿Estás seguro de salir con él? –se atrevió a cuestionar Sasuke, su corazón latía con violencia. Una parte de su ser dependía de la respuesta que daría el de ojos escarlatas.

–Sasuke, no puedo estar toda mi vida consagrado a tu cuidado –respondió con naturalidad, sin mirarle.

–Eso quiere…

Detuvo el coche en un semáforo, y mientras que el menor le miraba intensamente, el conductor concentró su atención en la calle, por la que desfilaban los peatones.

–Implica que estoy abierto a las oportunidades.

Los cambios se avecinaban, una sensación dolorosa y trágica fue lo que asoló al peliazul.

**~~~No es pecado, es amor~~~**

Miró a su derecha, el ascensor, luego a un lado de éste, la escalera. No estaba dispuesto a seguir derrochando su tiempo, por lo que eligió el primero. Y en unos minutos, se encontraba en el cuarto piso. Allí ahondaba el silencio de los pasillos, pocos inquilinos residían en ese piso. Quizá por eso decidió a ubicarse en el mismo.

–Fútil ignorancia que corre a los crédulos (9) –murmuró.

Entró a su departamento, hizo las formalidades de siempre: dejar los calzados en el vestíbulo, allí se percató de que Deidara llegó antes que él. Mientras se iba acercando a su cuarto, se fue sacando la camisa, ignoraba si su compañero estaría descansando. Empujó la puerta de su habitación, y tiró esa prenda a un costado. Estaba por tirarse boca a bajo en la cama, cuando lo vio. El ojiazul recostado en su lecho, sonriéndole de manera indecorosa, sujetaba una pequeña marioneta propiedad del pelirrojo. Sasori le devolvió una mirada sombría.

–Hoy no estoy de ánimos –declaró–. Te he complacido esta tarde, con la salida, Deidara.

El más joven respondió con firmeza:

–Si, ha sido un sábado excelente. – Puso el objeto de madera sobre la mesita de luz, al lado del velador.

–El que te hayas perdido, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado.

–Algunas veces puedes ser tan insensible –se lamentó, mirándole aprensivo y levantándose para acercarse a su compañero de morada–. Tienes que aprender a no expresarte de manera directa. Sobre todo conmigo, Sasori.

Lamentaba, lamentaba la intimidad con que dialogaba el rubio. A su entender cada día perdía el encanto, el desgaste de esa pasión, le era insulsa la armonía disfrazada. Tiempo atrás había confundido pasión con amor, y luego la necedad de llamar _desconcierto momentáneo_ al amor verdadero. Lo primero lo llevó a cometer el error más grande de su vida, lo segundo cohabitar en un espacio etéreo.

–Eres libre, sabes que nada puede volver al estado anterior. Claramente, te lo había explicado, tenemos una relación liberal. Haces tus cosas, no pregunto sobre éstas, tampoco tú puedes exigirme nada–dijo mucho más frío–. Ahora quiero descansar, mañana debo confeccionar un informe para nuestro Líder.

Entendió la sutil invitación de rechazo. No quería ver que ese romance transitaba por la cornisa, que incluso aquello que los unió ahora los separaba: el arte. Esos últimos cinco años, Sasori se iba distanciando de él. En ese departamento se estacionó un eclipse perpetuo, las horas de placer eran efímeras y servían para mal, puesto que todo lo que hicieran después les dejaba un gusto amargo. Al punto de que los momentos utópicos de _felicidad_eran ligeros, más cortos que los desayunos que compartían, demasiado pasajero. Dado que ese intervalo se reducía al vínculo físico. Ahí, los únicos reproches que había eran para lograr un mayor goce, una súplica de más caricias. Más cuando finalizaban, quedaba ese vacío que ninguno podía salvar. Deidara lo había notado y forzaba esos momentos, en que, al menos, se entendían con la carne. Pero Sasori no parecía interesado en reconstruir ese _amor_. Lo había dicho una vez: _"Nuestra relación es semejante a un plano de una casa. Un plano que no puede edificarse, puesto que arquitecto e ingeniero no logran ponerse de común acuerdo"_ Tal vez tendría que ir haciéndose la idea que _"Nada volvería a ser como antes"_

El ojiazul resopló por lo bajo y salió resentido del cuarto del otro artista.

**~~~No es pecado, es amor~~~**

Bajó las escaleras con pasos cortos, con una mano se restregaba la cara. A cuestas descendió al living, los pies le llevaban a la cocina. Pero a mitad de camino, el timbre del teléfono le detuvo. Dio un gruñido áspero, y luego caminó hacia la mesita en que estaba ese ruidoso aparato.

Gaara atendió sin pensarlo.

–Hola–dijo en un tono antipático. Esa contestación habría acobardado a cualquiera.

Extrañamente, del otro lado de la línea se oyó una voz lejana y sonriente:

–Así que, después de una semana intentando comunicarme contigo, puedo oírte, Gaara Sabaku No.

– ¿Quién eres? –devolvió con el mismo acento.

Se escuchó un suspiro cansado de parte de esa persona.

–Me estás haciendo perder tiempo–le reprendió por la falta de respuesta.

El pelirrojo hubiera jurado que el sujeto sonreía, sino fuera porque no podía verlo. Más esta idea le hizo hervir la sangre, quería colgarle, pero prefirió esperar. Tres segundos se tomó, esa persona, para volver a hablar.

–Continúas con ese temperamento infantil –comentó–. Explícame ¿Cuánto ha pasado para que no reconozcas mi voz? –preguntó sin mucho interés–. Varios años, ¿no? El tiempo pasa volando, primo–resopló entrando en ánimo de conversación.

Ahora fue Gaara quien permaneció mudo. Pudo percibir el sonido de una respiración pausada, único signo de vitalidad en ese silencio instantáneo. Fue como si parte de su infancia pasara delante de sus ojos. _"Primo"_ se repitió varias veces en su cabeza. Había una sola persona a quien decía _tío_y solo una a la cual llamaría primo. El adolescente se mordió un labio, y respondió con una sola monosílaba:

–Tú…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

1- Hokkaido: es unas de las 47 prefecturas de Japón. Es la segunda isla más grande de ese país, y su capital es Sapporo. Chiyo-basan vive en Hokkaido.

2- "Hipotético renacimiento": La religión mayoritaria en Japón es el budismo, en la cual se habla del renacimiento como un ciclo infinito al que estamos atados, nacemos, morimos y reencarnamos (el mismo es superado con el "Nirvana", un estado infinito, en que todo "cesa"). Lo que quiere decir Gaara es que no cambiará sus gustos en ni un renacimiento. Claro que no puede inferir sobre ello, pero eso no lo imposibilita para expresarse de esa manera un tanto ruda.

3- (Latín) Errare humanum est: Errar es propio del hombre

4- (Latín) Eum ferre non posssum, necdum amem: Muy lejos de amarle, no le puedo ni soportar.

5- (Latín) Ore favete (o favete linguis): Guarda silencio.

6- (Latín) Incestum: Incesto.

7- (Latín) Fuge peccatum, Itachi: Evita el pecado, Itachi.

8- Ema: son unas tabletas tradicionales que se colocan debajo de árboles sagrados en los templos.

9- "Fútil ignorancia que corre a los crédulos" Sasori alude al hecho de que su departamento está en el piso 4. En Japón, en los hoteles y hospitales, en general, las personas evitan ese piso. Dado que el 4 es uno de los números de mala suerte, este número se escribe _"Shi"_que además de 4 (en japonés) significa muerte. De ahí el temor infundado. En pocas palabras, son pocos los valientes que se atreven a vivir en el piso 4 de un hotel (Sasori es uno de ellos)

**Notas:**

A- Nico Touches the Walls es una banda de J-Rock, de seguro lo conocen por el single "Broken youth" (sexto ending de Naruto Shippuuden) es una de mis favoritos por eso lo puse como el predilecto de Gaara.

B- No quisiera quedarme con todo el crédito del capítulo, y sí "Deseos de cosas imposibles" es una canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Escribí inspirada con esa bella canción, por eso le puse ese nombre a esta entrega.

C- Chiyo-basan es la abuela de Sasori, seguramente esta anciana tomará un papel más activo en los capítulos venideros.

Por último quiere decirles que el uso del latín será frecuente, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque pienso que siendo el latín un idioma muerto (solo practicado por los intelectuales, abogados, calígrafos) es el medio perfecto para que Itachi, Madara y, en contadas veces, Pein expresen parte de lo que sienten. Puesto que nadie podría entenderlos, y de esta manera serían capaces de mantener su "secreto". Con ello es evidente la censura autoimpuesta, recuerden a Itachi diciéndose: "Fuge peccatum".

¿Quién es el primo de los Sabaku No? ¿Quién es el tío de Gaara? ¿Quién fue el ex novio de Gaara? A quien responda correctamente estás tres preguntas, le dedicaré el próximo capítulo, pero además subiré de inmediato el capi del fic que me pida.

Me costó mucho escribir este capi, anímense a dejarme sus opiniones/comentarios que trataré de responderlas. Gracias por leer, y como diría Alüto:_"Oyasumi, mata ashita" (Buenas noches, hasta mañana)_


	4. Retazos de tranquilidad Ficticia

Hola. Como es usual, tarde demasiado en actualizar. Quisiera hacerlo más seguido, pero no todo depende de mi implacable voluntad para seguir, algunas cuestiones no pueden salvarse con la sola voluntad.

**TÍTULO:**

**MI PECADO**

**PAREJAS:**

ItaSasu, ItaDei, SasoSasu, SasoDei, MadaIzu, PeinIzu y GaaNeji.

**GÉNERO:**

Universo Alterno. Drama. Angst.

**DERECHO DE AUTOR:**

Naruto es propiedad del excelente Masashi Kishimoto. El presente fic es redactado con la finalidad de expandir el Uchihacest.

**RESUMEN:**

El objeto de Amor, esa persona a quien no se debería Amar, los conducirá a una desgracia en cadena.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

De vuelta Lime.

EDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES:

Principales: Itachi (24), Sasuke (15), Neji (16), Gaara (16), Deidara (23), Sasori (23), Pein (32), Madara (39), Izuna (?), Hidan (24), Konan (31) Kisame (30).

Secundarios: Hinata (15), Hiashi (35), Kakuzu (39), Zetsu (35), Sai (16), Temari (29), Kankuro (27), Chiyo (67).

*Las edades de Itachi, Pein y Madara son pasibles de modificación. Quizás Kisame pase a ser un personaje secundario, no lo sé. Conforme mencione a los otros personajes, que considere importante, les indicaré la edad que les asigne. Respecto de la edad de Izuna, ésta se revelará en el transcurso del fic.

Respuestas a las tres preguntas anteriores en relación de Gaara:

1- El primo es Sasori (no era difícil de deducir, puesto que si Chiyo es la abuela de los Sabaku No, entonces Sasori Akasuna No es su primo).

2- El tío es Pein. Aquí había que pensar, en el anterior "Pecado", hermanos Uchiha (Madara e Izuna) por el otro un pelirrojo (Pein), Madara tiene dos sobrinos (Ita y Sasu) por su parte Pein tiene dos sobrinos Gaara y Sasori pelirrojos, uno de ellos está enamorado de un Uchiha como antes lo estuvo Pein.

3- El ex novio es Sai (Esto dependía de la imaginación del lector, podría haber sido Naruto, aunque después de BON BON ya quedó claro quién era).

**PRIMERA PARTE**

"**No es Pecado, es Amor"**

**CUARTO CAPÍTULO**

**Retazos de tranquilidad Ficticia**

Dedicado a…

**Ayumi Warui**

_(No es tanto por las respuestas, sino porque sentí que era una deuda pendiente. Tanto por los mensajes privados que cordialmente me escribiste como por tus sugerencias... ¡Mis Felicitaciones! por la respuesta correcta a la primera cuestión)_

"_Y después de hacer todo lo que hacen, se levantan, se bañan, se entalcan, se perfuman, se peinan, se visten, y así progresivamente van volviendo a ser lo que no son"_

_(Julio Cortázar, Amor 77)_

**Agradecimientos a Kaku-nii**

"_Y sabes mi cuerpo no puedo darte, pero si sufres, amor mío, por una pasión suicida… No temas, mi corazón siempre tuyo será"_

Había cogido la pasta dental, tras un bostezo largo, colocó un poco de ésta en su cepillo de dientes. Perezosamente, lo metió en su boca y despacio fui haciendo los movimientos propios del lavado. Se preguntaba si su tío estaría satisfecho con su informe, siendo que todo ocurriera a su favor, se imaginaba saliendo temprano ese día. Escupió la espuma de su boca, y miró su rostro aún adormecido en el espejo. Los cabellos cortos rojizos, desordenados y que sin la ayuda de un peine se veían presentables, sus orbes abnegados en su normal cansancio matutino. ¿No había dormido bastante? Se aseguró de haber descansado las seis horas que prescribían a su edad, pero incluso esa cuota de siesta no le alcanzaba… sentía que al cerrar los ojos era inmensamente feliz, solía caminar con los párpados cerrados, y dormir con los ojos abiertos cuando se suponía que debía trabajar, ¿o no era así? ¿Cómo distinguir las ilusiones de las circunstancias claras? Si una (sueño) amenazaba con terminar con lo que creía su verdad (vida diurna). El punto era que el sueño en realidad no era sueño, sino su vida completa. Entonces, ¿seguía soñando ahora?

"_Al fin, al fin. Tiempo esperando por esta oportunidad, conocer la escuela de Gaara, la academia en que estudia Sasuke Uchiha… Yo no voy a dejARTE ir, ya perdí demasiado… ¿dejARTE?" _rió por sus palabras ¿cómo podía decir que el niño no se le escaparía de sus manos, si adónde fuera lo arrastraría con él? Sasuke lo capturó, en todo caso él no lograría separarse de ese amor platónico, de sus sentimientos elevados.

Fue estúpido y tonto, realmente mentecato, al negarse a sí mismo que albergaba una extraña emoción por el hermano menor de Itachi. Desde la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron y lo vio llorando en su desgarrador silencio, supo que algún día haría una marioneta con esa expresión que lo cautivó, por eso lo bautizó con el nombre de "Desconcierto Momentáneo", en la oscuridad de su cuarto lo pensó así. ¿Se imponía verlo necesariamente como un encanto insubstancial? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía aceptar que se había enamorado?

"_En aquel tiempo, reconocí su belleza inusitada. Sí, Sasuke era hermoso, eso no pude contradecirlo, pero lo era después de… Deidara…"_

Mientras seguía pensando, caminó unos pasos hacia la cocina.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, Sasori? —inquirió una voz alegre, a continuación tomó su mejilla izquierda, y fue acercándolo a su rostro —. ¿Muy friolento sin mí? —sonrió y sin preguntarle siquiera, bajaba la cabeza del pelirrojo a su altura.

¿Dormir? Su vida era una imaginación completa ¿frío sin la calidez de alguien? Tal vez… el calor de una persona, en su cama. ¿Sasuke estaría durmiendo a las siete y media de la mañana? No. Estaría arreglándose para ir a su escuela. ¿Estaría caminando por las calles? ¿Y si baja los cuatro pisos, subía a su coche y pasaba los semáforos, le alcanzaba y le preguntaba si podía alcanzarlo al instituto Konoha? ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿Y si para apresurarse saltaba del cuarto piso e iba a doscientos kilómetros por hora, sin respetar las normas de tránsito, Sasuke reconocería su valentía? Se olvidaba de un detalle: Sasuke cauteloso, no se subiría a su vehículo, porque lamentablemente no le tenía una confianza ¿Y si le decía a Sasuke que Itachi lo envió para que lo dejara en el colegio, que Itachi confiaba en él como para encomendarle a su hermano menor?… ¿Y si Itachi se anticipó y le estaría colocando el cinturón de seguridad a Sasuke, para llevarlo como debería ser?

"_Itachi…. Itachi" _gruñó y regresó a su realidad, con Deidara forzando el primer beso del día.

Sasori lo miró. Ojos celestes… fríos, solía compararlos con el hielo de Siberia, tan ártico y capaz de congelar cada glóbulo de su sangre. Los labios secos del rubio que se acercaban a su cara ¿Rechazarlo? ¿Aceptarlo?

"_RechazARTE se adecua a lo que siento. ¿No sería lo mismo que hiciste con mi corazón? Que me haya desilusionado… Que no seas… son los responsable, tú… y él"_

La costumbre de siempre, las caricias de cada día. No le gustaba fingir, odiaba la simulación. Detestaba la artificialidad de su departamento. Le parecía extraordinario que varios años atrás, hubiera pensado en ir en contra de las normas sociales, su familia y sus amigos, sólo por contraer matrimonio con Deidara.

"_AceptARTE no quiero. Sin embargo al unirme a tus labios, en este día, entenderé…"_

No le objetó, ni con palabras ni con gestos, por el contrario posó sus manos en su cuello y lo fue besando despacio. Los sonidos que hacía el ojiazul, le parecieron cálidos. Fue sintiendo su complacencia, puesto que él se apoderó de algunos mechones rojizos. Los tironeaba con cierta exquisitez, al tiempo que exigía una mayor actividad de su amante. ¡Pero qué instantáneo era aquello! Breve como el arte que el ojiazul admiraba… Sasori entendía porque eran notoriamente distintos. El curso de un río no puede cambiarse, y aunque sea desviado por la mano del hombre, volverá al recorrido natural, es tal el destino que corre. Hay cosas que no deben modificarse, Akasuna No lo había comprendido mucho después de cometer su error. ¡Y claro que lo pagaba diariamente!

— ¿Desayunamos o quieres continuar…? —sugirió, jadeando con una fatiga que no le ganaba al deseo que tenía a primeras horas de la mañana.

Sereno e impasible, el pelicorto reparó en la excitación de su entusiasta amigo. Cuatro noches sin contacto físico, y ya se mostraba proclive a las atenciones sexuales. También él, agobiado de jugar con su psicosis maniaca, estaba predispuesto. Sin embargo, no lo admitiría de manera tan suelta.

—Al presidente le agradará un retraso, ¿quieres despertar una mayor curiosidad en Hidan? —No lo había meditado, ¿acaso ya ni podía ocultar su resentimiento? ¿Por qué el eufemismo se colaba en su habla como si fuera innato?

—No acaba de empezar nuestra jornada, y tan humorístico ¿eh? —repuso con un tono despreocupado, recordando la rigurosidad de Pein, en cuanto a la puntualidad.

Al oírlo tuvo una razón más para desencantarse de él. A Deidara no le llegan las indirectas y el día en que entendiera el lenguaje de la ironía, parecía tan lejano como el día en que Madara Uchiha volviera a ser el presidente de Akatsuki.

"_Ahora, que tus labios espinosos han tocado los míos, deduzco porque nunca te querré" _dispuso en su cabeza, como algo que no debería olvidar aunque reencarnaré en un cuerpo que padeciere una enfermedad mental, porque no habría mayor falta que ésa.

Se habían encaminado a la cocina, sin decirse una palabra. Deidara que estaba acostumbrado a los largos silencios de su compañero de caricias, se dispuso a sentarse en una de las cuatro sillas de la mesa.

Espero pacientemente a que Sasori lo expresara, la frase ceremonial. Éste parecía tener la vista a la deriva, y si no cogió ningún bocado, fue porque no era irrespetuoso. Fiel a su rutina, el pelicorto no pronunció esa solemne palabra. Así que Deidara tenía que decirlo:

—Itadakisamu (1)—murmuró como era usual el de cabellos largos por los dos, ya que su amigo había perdido la tradición de decir "Itadakisamu" o al menos él no lo oía hace tanto tiempo que se imaginaba como sonaría esa palabra en labios de Sasori.

Una vez hecho el habitual saludo a la comida, lo volvió a contemplar. Al mordisquear una galleta con un chasquido, Sasori desaprobó el ruido que hacía. Antes Arte, su anterior inspiración _"Arte Simulado". _Todavía se quedó con el roce que había sentido. _"Bicarbonato de sodio" _(2) concluyó tras mucho pensar en el gustillo que el beso le dejó. Sólo por borrar el sinsabor cincelado en su paladar, le puso tres cucharadas de azúcar a su té y lo bebió en dos sorbos. Así de rápido dio por terminado su desayuno.

— ¿Te digo la verdad? —No le gustaba llevar una comida en silencio, y comenzó a hablarle—. Sigo un poco dolido por lo del sábado.

— ¿Ah, sí? —le devolvió con una sequedad ambivalente.

—Sí… no la pasé del todo mal —agregó, recordando su encuentro casual con Uchiha Itachi—. ¡Pero era nuestra primera salida en meses! —exclamó—. Tienes que pagármelo, ¿qué tal si me llevas a comer a la salida del trabajo?

—Pérdida de tiempo. No dispongo del tiempo, cada minuto es preciado—masculló el pelirrojo.

— ¿No dispones de tiempo?

—Este departamento, con todo y sus gastos, no se mantiene solo —le recordó. Aunque tenía en claro que había dos sueldos que conservaban ese hogar.

Hace unos años lo habían adquirido, necesitaban un lugar en donde vivir y no podían gastar demasiado. Fue el ingenio de Sasori el que los llevó a vivir en el piso cuatro de un departamento de cuatro estrellas. La superstición que imperaba en Japón, les significó un alivio a sus bolsillos. Era increíble lo que uno se economizaba, si no era un maniaco supersticioso (3). No le costó convencer a Deidara, y desde entonces vivían allí.

—Pero bien que no tienes reparos en pasearte por todo Japón durante los fines de semana —le recriminó, ya se desesperaba por las "disculpas" de él—. ¿Qué tanto haces los sábados y domingos?

—Vivimos en el mismo departamento, tú deberías saber lo que hago. El sábado salimos y el….

—No hablo del pasado fin de semana, sino de los otros… de tus salidas de los viernes de Akatsuki a no sé dónde, y tus regresos en la tarde de los domingos. Dime ¿a dónde vas? Somos pareja, cuéntame —Estaba curioso y esperaba que Sasori se abriera.

Sasori no dijo nada. Deidara suspiró, le dio un sorbo a su taza e intentó volver a conversarle:

—Tienes un puesto mucho más provechoso que el mío en Akatsuki y no gastas en nada. Podrías comprarte un departamento más lujoso que éste, pero prefieres seguir en este hotel ¿estás ahorrando?

Dirigió sus impacientes ojos hacia el rubio, que apoyó los codos en la mesa y sus puños cerrados sostenían su cabeza, Deidara le sonría abiertamente. A Sasori, que aún estaba adormilado, le pareció ver que los ojos celestes, que lo observaban efusivamente, se oscurecían en un azul oscuro, más y más hasta ser un negro bellísimo. Que las manos eran más pequeñas, y los cabellos eran cortos y no largos, ya no claros sino oscuros.

—Tal vez… —expresó Sasori, dándole la primera ojeada afectuosa—, me gustaría comprar una casa. Una en que pudiéramos terminar los sueños inconclusos… una en que verdaderamente te haría… —se calló, misteriosamente se calló.

— ¿Decías…? —Se excitó tanto que se abalanzó en el mueble, ilusionado con el Amor que no tendría.

Cuando volvió a dialogar pareció olvidar la melosidad que le hubo rodeado:

—Termina de comer, que vamos retrasados —le apuró, saliendo de un trance que se iba haciendo enfermizo.

Se desplomó en la mesa y siguió las instrucciones que le dieron. Algo era algo, Sasori le había dicho unas frases bonitas, no las terminó pero podía contentarse con eso. Así era su vida, con esos pequeños fragmentos que hacían su felicidad. Le encantaba su vida, acostarse, comer, conversar, vivir con Sasori… ¿Se podía coexistir con la simplicidad? Sasori le tiraba migajas como si estuviera alimentando a una paloma en una plaza, y se guardaba todo lo demás para otra persona. Si le daba de _comer_ era porque la paloma estaba en su camino, el día que dejara de lado esa _rutina_ se olvidaría de la _paloma._ Deidara era indiferente a esa Realidad, enfrascado en su Mundo que no coincidía con el de Sasori.

Era su turno de lavar los utensilios, tan pronto como Deidara ingirió su primera comida del día —que consistía en un té verde, age mochi (pastelillos de arroz frito), nishoku-tamago (torta de huevo en capas), kuri manjyu (pastelillos de castañas), y algunos Umeboshi (ciruelas agrias) que sólo probó por imitar a Akasuna No—, el pelirrojo levantó la mesa.

— ¿Bajamos? —le apuntó el rubio, sonriente al ver que Sasori había terminado de lavar los trastos y se secaba las manos con el delantal.

Sasori había visto el suspiro que soltó Deidara, creyó que a su compañero no le agradaban los lunes. La rutina volvía a empezar, regresar a las oficinas de la empresa. El palabrerío de Hidan, al pelirrojo le era difícil estar más de diez minutos con él y no ofuscarse por sus comentarios. Sin duda, Kakuzu era el hombre más paciente, porque soportar a Hidan cinco días de la semana sin volverse loco no era una habilidad común.

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~~**

Neji hacía como que miraba los movimientos de su tía, que sirvió el té primero a su esposo luego a él, y después a sus dos hijas. La señora de la casa le dio una señal muda a Hinata, y ésta prontamente tomó una tostada de la bandeja y comenzó a untarla de mermelada de melocotón, imponiendo todo el cuidado que debía a su edad. Hanabi miró a su hermana con ojos traviesos, y a la vez tratando de memorizar el comportamiento de la mayor, que en un futuro le serviría para agasajar a su esposo. Neji siguió visualizando la conducta de su familia, notó que su tía le ofrecía un panecillo a su marido, mientras que su prima se concentraba en él. Dentro se preguntaba, sin dejar de ver a Hinata, si la señora Hyuuga le habría sugerido ser más atenta con él. ¿En qué momento lo habría hecho? Posiblemente, durante los sábados, cuando ella enseñaba a sus hijas el arte de la decoración de las flores, además de hablarles de la plantas. A ciencia cierta, habría deslizado un que otro consejo para la mayor de sus hijas.

—Te agradezco, pero no es necesario que estés pendiente de mí —le comunicó el castaño a Hinata, para que los adultos pasaron a mirarlos.

Su tío suspiró cansadamente, y la esposa puso una mano sobre su hombro. Cuando Hiashi levantó la vista, sus ojos eran firmes. El adolescente comprendió que su tío tenía algo para decirle. Éste contempló al estudiante, reparó en su camisa blanca y su corbata alineada en sintonía con sus cabellos, recogidos con una elegancia de la que estaba orgulloso. Le sorprendió la observación que Neji le hizo a su hija; tal vez pensando que la memoria de un adolescente era corta, y que en las mañanas podía no estar del todo despierto, su mirada se fue haciendo severa. Pero una vez hubo visto el iris de su sobrino, se acordó de la armonía en la residencia Hyuuga, con la llegada de Neji. Aunque las circunstancias no fueran del todo agradables, sobre todo para el adolescente, supieron adaptarse y convertirse en una familia. Neji era el hijo que no pudo tener, brillante y aplicado, y sentía una afectación que no ocultaba cuando asistía a las reuniones de la secundaria Konoha. "Admirable", así definían los educadores a su sobrino. Pocas eran las veces en que, tenía que hacerle una observación, y debía hacerlas si quería que Neji siguiera siendo el niño educado y obediente.

—Faltan pocos años, Neji —afirmó Hiashi—. Tenlo presente. Que el tiempo avanza y no es retroactivo.

No podía escaparse de la realidad, no podía. No quería fallarle, él había vivido sabiéndolo. Lo aceptó aún cuando no sabía que lo hacía. Lo comprendió y se resignó:

—Sí, tío.

Cuando pronunció la aceptación de su sentencia, los adultos sintieron que la tranquilidad nunca se iría de ese hogar. Hinata volvió a tomar una tostada para seguir con su tarea, e Hiashi hizo su cotidiana reflexión, como cada vez que le daban la razón:

—El segundo florecimiento del Cerezo de nuestro jardín, está cerca. El zorzal va preparando su canto, en esta casa seremos mucho más felices cuando eso ocurra.

Lo escuchó y, aunque no quiso, su cabeza grabó la frase. Si en un momento olvidaba cuál era su deber, Neji se aseguraría de que fuera su mente quien se lo recuerde.

—Yo quiero oírlo, la vocecita del pájaro —comentó Hanabi, y sonrió a sus padres.

— ¡Oh! ¡Mi niña! ¡Lo oirás ulular! —aseguró la madre, riendo por el candor de la pequeña.

El calor de una familia, el desayuno con un ambiente coloreado de los matices más cálidos. No pertenecía a esa tranquilidad, esos momentos se desvanecían en las manos. Pese a ello, su entorno lo consideraba parte del reconfortante espacio. Neji se preguntaba si Gaara y Sasuke también se sentirían igual a él. Supuso que sí, cada uno con su problema. Y aún así, viviendo, o más bien sobrellevando, una vida llena preocupaciones.

Se preguntaba por lo que sentiría Hinata…

Se preguntaba qué sentiría Itachi Uchiha por Sasuke Uchiha.

Se preguntaba qué sentiría Gaara… Y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Gaara…

Se preguntaba si Gaara llegaría antes que él… Sana competencia de ver quién era el primero en poner un pie en el aula.

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~~**

Las manos se deslizaban por las caderas de un cuerpo, éste se estremecía, pero no retrocedía. Había quien tocaba y quien sólo se dejaba tocar. Buscaba sentir su piel sobre la otra, y jugaba con los botones de su camisa de seda, la levantaba y la bajaba, como queriendo y no queriendo. Como dudando y no titubeando. Como deseando y no deseando…

¿Prohibición o banal travesura?

Dilemas los había. Tocar su piel era Pecado, y no tocarlo era Pecado… El primer Pecado era para su conciencia moral, el segundo para su corazón… Si cometía el primero habría contrariado las Buenas Costumbres… Si cometía el último habría traicionado a sus Apetitos Sexuales.

Entonces, seguía con ese juego de subir y bajar la camisa de su cómplice secreto, temiendo cometer definitivamente uno de los Pecados. Estaba en el medio de una gran disyuntiva, se inclinaba por una… y luego, sacudía su cabeza, y se inclinaba por la otra… Sabía que estaba confundido sobre avanzar o retroceder.

Más era su conciencia fuertemente moral la que decía "si" y luego "no", después "si", y al rato "no", ya que los cuerpos (con otra Voluntad) interactuaban siguiendo la sola voluntad de ensamblarse. Se torcían y se tocaban, y emitían susurros duraderos. Iban descubriendo la sensación de Eternidad.

La camisa que cae, tras una larga lucha, en un suave sonido, los pezones friolentos que quieren ser calentados con sus manos, no dudo en tocarlo. Hace movimientos con sus dedos, oprime y pellizca la carne, desliza sus labios por esa piel ahora tibia… La piel sabrosa que lo enloquece…. ¿Cómo puede sentirse tan bien tocando a una persona de su mismo sexo?

Silencioso de la abrumadora belleza que irradiaba, ni respiraba pero sus sedientas manos corrían en la estructura de la obra que se exhibía únicamente ante él.

Tocaba toda la piel que sus manos limitadas le permitían, y no contento con eso, empezó a usar su boca… marcando caminitos, avenidas, calles y hasta autopistas en la carne virgen.

No entendía que era eso, o más bien Uchiha Itachi no quería ver que esas manos eran… (desgraciadamente) suyas, las mismas manos que escribían, las que contaban miles de yenes, las que firmaban papeles, las que cortaban algún vegetal, las que tocaban la frente de su hermanito, las que manejaban los palillos, las que le ayudaban en su limpieza de los dientes… esas mismas manos eran las que ahora eran usadas de manera indebida… porque acariciaban a un joven de unos dieciséis o menos años. ¿Cuántos pecados estaba cometiendo?... Dos: palpar reiteradamente a un menor y que éste fuera un niño. Homosexualidad y seducir a un muchacho inexperto (estupro).

La mañana siguiente a ese sueño, el abogado de Akatsuki se levantó con una excitación en su _cuerpo_, pese a que se había bañado con agua helada, el calor continuaba en todas _partes_. Estaba tratando de olvidarse de su noche agitada, al preparar el desayuno e intentar concentrarse en las noticias del diario. O eso quería, cuando su hermano menor se apareció en la cocina, con sólo dos prendas de su uniforme, el pantalón y la camisa. Lo inusitado era que Sasuke no se había arreglado correctamente. Su piel estaba a luz, libre de ser vista para cualquiera que quisiera ver un poco más que su cuello. Itachi que no era inmune a este tipo detalles, más cuando se trataba de su querido hermanito, abrió sus ojos. Y le estuvo contemplando, _sin querer… sin disimulo… _Hasta que Sasuke le habló:

— ¿Tengo algo mal? —Sasuke había notado que Itachi le había estado observando desde que se había sentado.

Y no es que no le gustara que Itachi lo mirara cuidadosamente; por el contrario si él lo prefería, el peliazul estaría complacido de mostrarse al natural. Pero el ojirrojos no había dicho al unísono, como era costumbre entre ellos, "Itadakisamu", lo que parecía impropio de él.

Ni le iba a decir que lo estaba mirando, aunque el adolescente ya lo sabía. Quiso parecer desafectado y en un descuido, Itachi cogió el cuchillo de la mantequilla y lo metió en su taza. Sasuke emitió una débil risa e Itachi tosió para que se callara.

—Arréglate la camisa, Sasuke —le ordenó como si el mayor Pecado de Sasuke Uchiha hubiera sido mostrar parte de su piel.

Sólo por la educación que exigía Itachi, el niño se arregló. Mientras lo hacía se preguntaba si todos los abogados serían así de frígidos. Tontamente, admiró a su hermano por ser tan severo y aplicado en la presentación personal, tanto fuera como dentro de su hogar.

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~~**

Puso el vaso en su mesita, tragó las pastillas que le había entregado su terapeuta esa misma noche. Se acostó en su lecho, esperando que las pastillas le dieran el sueño que su cuerpo le negaba.

Oyó la gotera del baño, estaba seguro de haber cerrado el grifo después de haberse dado el embuche al cepillarse los dientes. Pero lo oía otra vez, ese goteo que le atestaba la cabeza. Se levantó de su lecho y caminó descalzó al cuarto de aseo. Con un espanto que caló despacio en sus venas, fue apoyando su oreja más audaz en la puerta. Sólo un silencio que era cortado por su aliento, y que ahora le causaba un extremo pavor. Aún así, sintió que alguien estaba dentro, en su casa, ¿la mucama? No, el servicio doméstico no rondaba a altas horas de la noche, mucho menos en su habitación. Tal vez había sido su imaginación, y sólo por comprobar que tan loco estaba, abrió la puerta y se adentró sin vacilar.

Miró el lavamanos y su grifo semiabierto. Procedió a cerrarlo, y suspiró creyendo que ahora descansaría tranquilamente. Sin embargo, el sonido de una gota le paralizó el corazón. En un intervalo de segundos, un similar ruido retumbó en sus orejas. Lentamente, giró su cuello hacia la ducha. Nada. Un poco aliviado, corrió el vidrio, para verificar si el problema venía de ahí. En algún momento, no sabría decir cuándo, percibió un gemido como de una persona. Se quedó rígido, y su cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, y su respiración se cortó al oír esa voz que aclamaba en un balbuceo espeluznante…

—_Ani… Ani…_

Habría retrocedido hacia la puerta que estaba tras su espalda, pero sus pies parecían pegados al suelo. Intentó moverlos en su desesperación, más no logró otra cosa que caerse de bruces, ahogándose con el propio aire de sus pulmones.

De un rincón la voz seguía diciendo:

—_Me dejaste morir, me mataste… Aniki…_

Lo paralizó. Ya sabía quien estaba en su bañera.

—Izu… _—_musitó el dueño de casa.

Las uñas chirriaron contra el vidrio, marcando en ésta una tinta roja. Finalmente, esa pared se corrió del todo. La expresión de Madara era atribulada, cuando vio arrastrarse el cuerpo de una criatura. Con sus cabellos enmarañados y pegoteados en su rostro lívido, sus labios violetas, y vestido con un camisón de color natural tan mojado que se ceñía a su piel, se fue impulsando hacia Madara Uchiha. Mientras que éste era incitado por el horror a retroceder, casi pataleando.

—_Libre… libre… y rondando esta casa en que vivo ¿Es que ni el consuelo de verte moribundo en la prisión me dan? _

Seguía avanzado a rastras, ante el asombro de Madara, que se quedó mudo, y ya ni se movía, únicamente miraba a su hermano menor y la huella de sangre que dejaba detrás de sí, en el enlosado piso. Cuando considero que estaba lo bastante cerca, Izuna se detuvo.

— _¿Por qué el fratricida visita mi tumba? ¿Quieres seguir violándome aunque mi cuerpo esté inmundamente podrido?_

—Izuna… yo…

Se sentó en el piso, estiró sus piernas y levantó la prenda que llevaba encima para que Madara viera las zonas íntimas de su hermano.

—_Adelante, cojéeme. Estamos solos, no hay nadie que pueda verte… ¿qué no lo vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a decir que tienes remordimientos? ¡No jodas! ¡Y termina por meterla! ¡Mete el cipote!_

Con su mano ensangrentada se arregló sus cabellos, y entonces, Madara abrió la boca espantado. Izuna se habrá dado cuenta del interés de su hermano por sus ojos, porque preguntó:

— _¿Sabes por qué me arranque los ojos, hermano pecador?_

Izuna no veía. Izuna estaba ciego.

— _¡Cabrón, toda mi vida me tuviste encerrado solamente para cojerme en las noches! Te gustaba ponérmela, pero en los papeles preferiste coger un coño —gritó en un aullido lastimero— ¡Porquería! ¡Asco de tener adentro! ¡Asco! ¡Asco! ¡Por eso me saque los ojos… no quería seguir viendo como me ultrajabas! ¡Te detesto tanto...!_

El humillo flotó en el aire, el cigarrillo se movió en sus manos. Ni inhaló el aroma de la nicotina, puesto que tenía el alma en la boca por el relato de Madara Uchiha. La mujer se reclinó en su silla, y algunos cabellos azules de su elegante rodete cayeron en su cara.

Konan garabateó en su cuaderno, y levantó la vista despacio. Madara tenía la vista en el majestuoso candelabro colgante; terminó por recostarse en el diván de la sala, allí agonizó un par de minutos, hasta que de a poco rodó la cabeza hacia el enorme ventanal por donde entraba la luz solar.

— ¿Y luego? —preguntó esa mañana posterior a la pesadilla.

—Yo no sé… —susurró, abatido_—. _Estaba en la ducha y se arrastraba con sus manos, parecía tandear en la oscuridad… pero no era así… él no tenía ojos, por eso tanteaba— repitió o más bien hizo un resumen de su mal sueño—. Es imposible decirlo, Konan _—_clamó y se mortificó por adulterar su sueño, y decirle algunos de los insultos que Izuna profirió y no todos como debía.

Si había decidido estudiar psicología era porque pretendía sanar la integridad incorpórea de sus pacientes. Madara Uchiha era, dentro de los muchos casos que había tenido, un caso especial y no por ese apellido notable que adonde fuera atraía la curiosidad de la muchedumbre, sino por el provecho que sacaría el auténtico cliente de la prestigiosa psicóloga, y que no necesariamente quería la estabilidad de Uchiha.

—Tome la medicina, en las noches, todo estará bien —intentó tranquilizarlo con su voz de madre preocupada—. No tiene que desesperarse, le advertí que esto pasaría. Es normal, usted nunca había estado allí desde su entierro. Entienda, Madara, hemos avanzado en su recuperación. Usted por fin pudo visitar la tumba de su hermano. Vea lo que juntos hemos logrado, tardó años en salir de su casa, y que lo haya hecho sin la compañía de una sirvienta, me enorgullece. Créame que estos son los momentos más felices de mi trayectoria, su recuperación es el mejor reconocimiento que pudieran darme. Nos favorece tanto a usted, como a mí. Le pido que no se asuste, era lógico que sueñe con él después ver su sepulcro.

Ante las palabras de aliento, el hombre se incorporó y la miró, a la mujer que lo acompañó desde ese día. La especialista que era su confidente, su apoderada, su representante, su psicóloga… ella su confiable sostén, que se escondía tras sus anteojos y su cuaderno de notas. Enfundada en sus años de estudio, que parecía irradiar cuando la cortina ululó despacio.

—Sin usted, no me hubiera animado a salir ni de mi cuarto —admitió en su desazón—. Le ruego que perdone mi bobería. Mi conocimiento sólo se limita al derecho, no entiendo de medicina corporal ni espiritual. Confío en su profesión, pero más en usted, Konan. Si dice que esto es una etapa, le creo cien veces más que ayer.

—Eso es, Madara. Ahora, recuerde que éste es un pequeño avance —le advirtió —. No obstante, no puede dejar sus pastillas, tómelas o pensaré que usted no tiene un compromiso para mejorar.

Se recostó en el diván y su silencio fue entendido como si expresara verbalmente que seguiría al pie de la letra las indicaciones de la profesional. No quedaba más que hacer, ella estaba cuidando de su Salud Espiritual. Ella era la experta.

— ¿Cómo está el tal Scelestus? —preguntó después de un momento.

Una vez alguien la había llamado por el celular en plena entrevista con el ex presidente de Akatsuki, ella descuidadamente había mencionado a "Scelestus" y cómo él le preguntó por esa persona, le dijo, involuntariamente, la verdad, que Scelestus era un paciente de ella.

—Madara, veo que las condiciones de otros, le preocupa —observó, tras dudar sobre cómo responderle y viendo que sería peligroso darle detalles, agregó—: Debería centrarse en usted, y no en mis demás pacientes.

—Lo sé, pero me ha…—aguardó un rato—. Me ha sobrecogido.

Casi se le cae el lápiz de sus manos, un sudor helado corrió por su cuello. Oyó al viento entrar por el ventanal, y disimulando su estupefacción, le cuestionó:

— ¿Qué le ha sobrecogido?

—Bueno… —Como si pudiera dar vuelta atrás, suspiro cansadamente—. Disculpe, estoy cansado.

Konan, más tranquilizada, escribió en su cuaderno.

—Descanse, Madara. Lo veré en la tarde.

Se acomodó su cartera, y salió tras despedirse afectuosamente de Uchiha.

"_Usted no entiende el Latín. Lo que me acongoja es el nombre de su paciente, Konan…Desde que he oído decir "Scelestus está siendo tratado como me pidió", cuando no pienso en Izuna, he meditado sobre esa persona… Scelestus…" _

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~~**

Después de lo que sería una aburridísima clase de Lógica, sonó el timbre del único receso, para que el colegio de Tsunade se llenara de la algarabía común. Apenas el profesor Asuma puso un pie fuera del aula, los estudiantes, encabezados por Naruto, corrieron al patio. Gaara, que era uno de los pocos adolescentes que había resistido a amotinarse en la puerta, miró a Neji durante largo rato y le guiñó un ojo, luego se concentró en la espalda de Sasuke. El pelirrojo salió primero, dándole la oportunidad a Hyuuga de hablarle como habían acordado en la tarde del sábado.

La forma más correcta de iniciar una conversación es con un dicho que no delatara las intenciones del locutor, Hyuuga sabía acerca de esto. Después de _buscar_ las palabras desinteresadas, dijo:

—Me figura que pasaste un buen fin de semana, Sasuke.

Cerró sus libros y los puso en el compartimiento de su banco, Uchiha lo oyó.

—Pude haber tenido uno peor —resopló, poniendo su vianda sobre su pupitre.

Le dio una mirada inquisitiva. Hyuuga temió que eso de "peor" pudiera ser más que peor… Tal vez terrible. Corría un aire frío de la ventana, y las cortinas ululaban tan anímicamente. El peliazul prefirió bajar la vista, para que la voz de Deidara inundara su atormentada cabeza. No lo odiaba, pero no le gustaba la facilidad con que se apegaba a su hermano. Detestaba las salidas que el rubio planeaba los viernes a la noche de cada semana, odiaba que Itachi se uniera a la festividad de su compañero de trabajo y que regresara el sábado al salir el sol. Había tenido cierta desconfianza del ojiazul, aunque fuera un amigo del colegio de su hermano. Y su desconfianza llegó a su punto máximo, cuando juzgó que sus temores no habían sido desacertados: Deidara era homosexual. No tenía problemas con eso, Deidara podría desfilar con un sinfín de hombres por su casa, y él no lo censuraría, incluso podría aplaudirle… sin embargo, que se arrimara a su hermano mayor, eso no se lo permitiría. Porque, definitivamente, Itachi no quería nada con él, entonces no tenía por qué molestarlo con sus invitaciones nocturnas. ¿Celoso? ¿Uchiha Sasuke estaba celoso de Deidara?... No, sólo que tenía en claro que Uchiha Itachi nunca aceptaría una salida con ese juerguista.

Una vez más el castaño sintió una presión en su estómago, vio que el peliazul miraba su mesa. Era como si no tuviera nada que contarle, quizás Sasuke guardaba otros secretos y sencillamente no los revelaría. Era claro. No diría nada si él no profundizaba las preguntas. Y pese a que, el joven de los ojos blancos, no era del arquetipo de persona que insistiera en un tema que su acompañante no tuviera intención de abordar, tenía que hacerlo. Bien, debía hacerlo. Lo había hablado con Gaara en el fin de semana, y si no conseguía "encaminar a Sasuke" y todo se tornaba contraproducente, el pelirrojo entraría abiertamente en ese problema. Quería evitar eso, sea lo que hiciera Gaara, estaba seguro de que empeoraría todo y no estaba dispuesto a comprobar esas sospechas.

— ¿Eso lo dices por la salida del sábado? —devolvió Neji, rogando porque Sasuke recordara que estaban hablando y soltara algo más que un seco "Sí"

—La fortuna, si pudiera usar esa palabra, quiso que nos encontráramos con unos sujetos. Un total desperdicio de tarde.

Por lo menos Uchiha había desarrollado la frase, lo que era señal de que conseguiría más información, si hacía las preguntas apropiadas, por ello Neji se animó a expresar:

— ¿Unos sujetos?

—Conocidos de mi hermano, dos hombres que trabajan en Akatsuki.

—Parece que no tienes amistad con ellos.

— ¿Amigos? Dos son amigos, más de eso no puede hablarse de amistad —repuso Sasuke, mostrando su desventura, puesto que sólo ahora podía descargarse.

Neji le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva, también él consideraba a dos chicos sus amigos. Por eso mismo, Gaara y él, se inquietaban por lo que haría, por cómo se sentía Sasuke.

—Me habías dicho que saldrías con él. Presumo que no pudiste decirle a Itachi…

—Quise, lo intenté… Siendo sincero, creí que de este fin de semana no pasaría sin que Itachi supiera que…

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y desvió sus ojos hacia el pizarrón. Indudablemente, el ojiblancos comprendía la expresión de desdicha del peliazul. Por eso no buscó su mirada y prefirió animarse a hacer una nueva pregunta:

— ¿Adónde fueron? —Imaginaba que habían ido a un restaurante o al boliche.

—Al Museo. Sí, al Museo Nacional de Tokio—aclaró, puesto que el castaño lo observaba como si hubiera oído mal.

—Lo siento, pero ¿Pensabas declararte en un museo? —Cuando él asintió, Hyuuga emitió una pequeña risa—. Tu manera del romanticismo es un tanto abstracta, Sasuke.

—Si elegí el museo, fue porque sería el único lugar en que estaría a solas con mi hermano. Es un lugar en que nadie aparecería, ni Naruto, Tenten… Gaara… los compañeros de Itachi. Nadie, sólo los turistas y otras personas desconocidas.

—Viéndolo así, debería felicitarte por tu viveza —reconoció —. ¿Cómo te interrumpieron?

—Estaba creando la situación… —El peliazul recordó su procedimiento, conduciendo a Itachi de un tema a otro, haciéndole creer que estaba fascinado con la historia—. Justo llegaron ellos, Deidara y Kisame... Después de eso tuvimos que caminar con ellos ¿Por qué algunos tienen el "don" de aparecer para arruinar un momento perfectamente armado?

—Sí, es frustrante… —comentó, poniéndose en el lugar de su amigo, era como si hubiera comprado un boleto para ver la película del año, pero unos ruidosos le arruinaran el show—… ¿Sasuke estás decidido a confesarte? Mira lo que pasó, puede ser una señal… una señal de que tal vez no sea el momento… Tienes mi apoyo, puedes confiar en mí, no lo dudes. Siempre voy a apoyarte, pero quiero que pienses…

—Por hoy no quiero hablar de nada —le interrumpió, sabiendo lo que se venía, el conocido "qué si no sería inequívoco su sentimiento inmoral, si lo estaba confundiendo todo". No quería enojarse un lunes con Neji, por lo que se adelantó—: Vamos al patio, Gaara seguro querrá intercambiar bentos.

Algo le había sacado. Si bien no era demasiado, Neji se convenció de que podría hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke, y mientras le seguía el paso a su compañero rogaba porque así fuera.

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~~**

—No me contestes ahora, puedes pensarlo en la semana…

—Es inadmisible —le cortó el pelirrojo—. Las cosas están bien de este modo.

Ambos se contemplaron. Gaara ni se imaginaba que, aprovechando que ni Neji ni Sasuke estaban a su lado, Sai fuera a encararlo en medio del patio, con todo ese escenario de chicos curiosos. Ya había olvidado su voz, su cara, su cuerpo… y la última vez que conversaron, le había aclarado de que no quería amistar con él:

"_Sai, no tiene sentido mantener una amistad con mi ex."_

Se lo había dicho de una, sin ambages infantiles, que no pretendía enredarse como antes:

"_Si aún cuando tu padre no sabía de nuestra relación, le hiciste caso en todo, es obvio que no estás preparado para desafiarlo. Te aconsejo que te liberes y hagas lo que sientas, pero no te confundas nosotros hace tiempo que terminamos nuestro romance."_

— ¿Y qué si quiero volver?

—Explícame, ¿tu padre sabe que eres homosexual? —habló calmado, y mirando por los costados si Neji venía. Lo menos que quería era problemas—. ¿Le pediste permiso para conversar con el gay del instituto, le pediste permiso para hablar conmigo? —inquirió sin desesperarse, pero tratando de espantarlo porque Hyuuga no tardaría en aparecer.

Sai sabía que le costaría reconciliarse con su ex, pero había resuelto restaurar una cercanía con Gaara.

— ¡Tú sabes que soy diferente a mis compañeros! Ninguno de ellos me comprende… pero, en otro curso, hay una persona que es igual a mí. Sé que esa persona me ama… y yo sé que estamos a tiempo para ser felices… —susurró, y le miró directo.

Gaara le dejó expresarse. No le gustó el argumento del pelinegro, puesto que dedujo que aún vivía para las apariencias. Igual no le interesaba lo que hiciera de su vida. Los meses le sirvieron a Sabaku No para entender que Temari tenía la sabiduría que a él le faltaba. Y cuando ella decía que Sai nunca lo amó de la forma que él ansiaba, no decía absurdos.

Sai no se enfrentó al mundo por él.

Sai tuvo miedo de aceptar su Amor.

Pero además… Temari no se equivocaba cuando afirmaba que ni él mismo se creía que estaba enamorado de Sai.

—Lo mío con Sakura es una pantalla —reveló para ganarse su confianza.

Y Temari nunca se equivocó cuando deslizó que Gaara estaba enamorado, pero no de Sai. Entonces, ¿por qué alargar esa conversación?

—Vive de esa pantalla entonces, que yo viviré mi propia "pantalla" —afirmó con ironía Gaara.

Sai lo observó detenidamente. Con gusto hubiera seguido hablándole, pero vio a unos metros a Sasuke y Neji. No era exagerado decir que sobraba en ese reducido grupo y que debía esperar una próxima oportunidad, una que no se daría prontamente como ansiaba. No tenía de otra, si se quedaba, se arriesgaba a que la ira le ganara y golpeara al "Ciego". Definitivamente, no podía arriesgarse a que Sasuke y Gaara lo detuvieran, que la directora firme una bonita observación en su limpio legajo y que su padre, Danzou, le reprendiera severamente por haberse involucrado en una pelea de puños con un conocido del "sodomita de Konoha", la denominación con que se refería a Sabaku no Gaara.

— ¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a cuestionar el peliazul, a penas estuvo cerca de su amigo.

Neji observó a Sai perderse entre un grupo de alumnos.

—Sai y el pasado… —respondió Gaara con desgano.

—Volverás con él —quiso preguntar Neji, pero más salió una afirmación que una indagación.

—No, una vez es suficiente —empezó a decir el ojiverde —. Trato de no repetir parejas, Neji.

Lo había dicho para aliviar al castaño, no advirtiendo que las palabras que seleccionaba no siempre eran adecuadas para una situación tensa como ésa.

— ¿No repetir? ¿Eh? —Expuso y no pudo reprimir el enfado que delataba su voz—. Me encanta tu estilo de vida, cambiar de pareja como de calcetines… Suena emocionante —repuso con una risa poco convincente.

Había calmaba, no había viento. Había un sol, no había nubes grises. Sin embargo, Gaara no objetó la frase de Hyuuga y Sasuke no rió. Ninguno pudo decir nada. Y para cualquiera que mirara en ese momento, los tres se veían anímicamente bien. En su estoicismo que se traducía en una calma aparente.

En su intento de calmar las aguas Sasuke les dijo que sólo contaban con treinta minutos para comer. De modo que los tres se sentaron bajo unos árboles del patio. Y como nadie hablaba, el peliazul comentó algunos pormenores de las lecciones de Asuma, Gaara se unió al monólogo de Uchiha. Neji no habló, prefiriendo comer en silencio hasta la hora en que debieran reanudar las clases, y por su bien Gaara decidió no mencionar el nombre de su ex.

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~~**

Los documentos que Itachi le había entregado seguían allí, sin que él le hubiera dado una lectura. Se preguntaba si debía hacerlo. Quizás demasiado confiado del abogado, se recostó en su mullida silla. Dio un suspiro hondo, seguido de una fugaz mirada a su escritorio. Los lápices desparramados y dos papeles estrujados en un pequeño ovillo blanco con manchas negras, le entretuvieron por un rato. Su vista siguió corriendo, esta vez a la derecha, notando que sólo había ingerido dos sorbos de su café y que ni tocó las dos medialunas de manteca. Era usual que no comiera esas facturas, pero solía terminar su desayuno que ahora estaba tibio. Pensó en molestar a su secretaria, que estaría gustosa de servirle. Sin embargo no quería escuchar el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, rompiendo con su calma actual. Estuvo pensando en su divertido dilema, sonaba pueril decirse: "necesito oler la cafeína, y ver ese humo soporífero. No obstante alguien entrará, y ya no estaré solo" Quería saborear el líquido negro… negro…

"_No, por favor cualquier cosa para tomar menos eso. No me gusta el café, me da una sensación de muerte" _recordó que Izuna detestaba el café, pero adoraba el chocolate. También resonó en su mente _"Madara ama el café"_ Izuna, excepcionalmente, consumía el líquido de la muerte, únicamente para acompañar a Uchiha Madara. Una oleada de cólera le corrió en una milésima, y de un manotazo tiró la taza, que se hizo añicos al tocar el suelo. Quedó la mancha negra en el suelo, fue mirando como corría. Era inevitable que llamará al servicio de limpieza. Eso era lo de menos, con todo su ser deseo el sufrimiento del ex presidente de Akatsuki, concentró todo su odio hacia el dolor y angustia que ansiaba para él.

Le ganó la agitación, y su deseo corroído de saber que Madara se consumía en su infierno. Tomó su celular y rápidamente reviso sus contactos hasta dar con una persona en particular. Hizo juegos con sus dedos, mientras esperaba que le atendieran.

—Hola, Dios —saludó una voz de mujer, que no aparentaba asombro por la llamada—. Justamente pensaba cuánto más pasaría sin tener el agrado de conversar contigo.

—Buenos días, Ángel ¿cómo fue la velada? —le había devuelto sin detenerse en alargar el formalismo.

—Ansioso por saber ¿eh? —contestó ella.

—No es ansiedad, por el contrario, es elemental para mi futuro saber de los avances ¿tienes alguna novedad, Ángel? —inquirió de inmediato.

La mujer emitió una aguda risa, y en seguida respondió:

—Lógicamente, las hay, siempre las hay. Más cuando existe dinero de por medio.

— ¿Eres ambiciosa? —bromeó. Aunque bien sabía que ella no se preocupaba por su capital, Pein habló con seriedad—: Pide el dinero que quieras, riqueza es lo que me sobra.

—La respuesta que esperaba del hombre que despide riqueza hasta de los poros. Me agrada tu actitud, y digamos que los favores que se hacen a los amigos no se cobran, este trabajo no es oneroso. Sola deduzco que está en riesgo mi responsabilidad como profesional, pero no pretende sacar un provecho patrimonial. A Dios no se le cobra, los siervos estamos para servir.

Konan igual de fiel y devota a él. De todos modos, sintió que tenía que premiar su dedicación:

—Sé que el dinero no es lo que te mueve, pero dado los peligros… —hizo una pausa, e indeciso agregó—: Sería equitativo retribuirte con una "pequeña fortuna". Por eso te digo que si quieres una recompensa liquida, puedes ponerle los ceros que desees. Si quieres renunciar, lo entenderé. Has hecho mucho por mí, sabes que en cualquier momento puedes retirarte de la contienda. Yo sé que estamos jugando con fuego… ¿Quieres hacerte a un costado, Ángel?

—Si hubiera querido retroceder, lo hubiera hecho mucho antes, no ahora —le interrumpió en un tono impávido—. En lo que a dinero se refiere, no puedo cobrarte nada, porque también estoy disfrutando de esto. No es común que me divertía con mi profesión y al ayudarte siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Es lo más justo, o más bien es justicia, Dios —Parecía segura—. No vuelvas a preguntármelo, me necesitas, ¿cierto?

Desde un principio, sin que lo hubiera expresado, Konan sabía que Pein iba a pedirle que hiciera algo que iba en contra de su oficio, y poniéndose a disposición del presidente de Akatsuki, violaría seguido el deber de confidencialidad que le debía a sus pacientes. Desentenderse en el presente no reduciría su falta, tampoco quería renunciar a ese empleo misántropo.

—Bien, bien… cuéntame del paciente. ¿Ha evolucionado el Scelestus (3)?

—Sigue con el mismo cuadro de delirio inducido. Su trastorno de segundo grado maduró a uno de tercer grado. Justamente esta mañana despertó pálido. Ha soñado con él.

— ¿Cómo ha sido ese sueño? —indagó curioso, con una melosidad espeluznante.

— ¡Oh! Ha sido muy dulce, uno de los mejores. Maravilloso, es una lástima que te lo hayas perdido —comentó, y con un suspiro de desdicha le trasmitió cuanto lamentaba que no hubiera sido participe de su entrevista con Madara—. Soñó que Izuna estaba en el baño, mojado, con sus ojos sangrados y que le decía insultos. No especificó mucho, pero fue espectacular porque se levantó con una cara anémica, y no quiso comer al mediodía.

—Dices que soñó con él… Mojado y sangrando… Igual a esa tarde… —murmuró él.

— Sí, igual a esa tarde trágica —convino ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dios?

A Pein le vibraron las fosas nasales, había una sola cosa que había deseado en toda su vida. Pero esa persona descansaba en un sueño que nunca terminaría… Cruel, brutal, injusto.

—Cuando él murió, sentí que no había forma de que pagara. Madara era insolvente… Aunque lo apuñalará, no moriría el demonio que tengo atragantado. En pos de tres días de luto, habiéndolo perdido, decidí que éste no sería un caso cerrado… —Su voz era aterradoramente tranquila—. He descubierto que Madara puede solventar su Deuda con Dios. —Apretó su celular, respirando tan fuerte que Konan pensó que él estaba detrás de ella—. Quiero verlo pudrirse, quiero verlo morir un millón de veces más horrorosamente que Izuna. Turbar su mente hasta que confunda la realidad con la ilusión, y que al final, sólo al final, arrodillándose suba la escalera de mármol de mi mansión, y en su tormento me ruegue que le dé un tiro en la cabeza. Eso quiero.

— ¿No puedes olvidarlo? —Conocía del resentimiento que Pein guardaba desde que el cajón de Izuna fue sepultado en la tierra, donde aún no encontraba la paz.

—No existe manera —articuló en su amargura—. Matarlo sería sencillo, hoy en día con dinero se puede lograr todo. Un sicario no me costaría demasiado… si quisiera, contrataría a un ejército de ellos para que lo mutilen de a poco, que le corten los dedos, que le arranquen la piel, que rompan sus huesos, que le saquen un diente, que le amputen su hombría… pero no es lo que quiero. No encontraría satisfacción, si él se va sin pagar sus deudas…

Lo escuchó atenta, en sus labios se curvó una expresión tétrica, y le murmuró despacio, como quien revela un crimen:

—Según veo, ya ni el 15 de agosto te conforma (4).

—Lo de agosto es una fecha especial, una en que hacemos algo un poco más exclusivo para Madara. No obstante él debe sufrir todos los días, mi dolor no se limita a un único día. Sigue dándole esa medicina, un hijo de puta merece sueños sangrientos.

— ¿Quieres que acreciente su dosis diaria? —inquirió ella como quien habla de una comida que puede repetirse para saciar al comensal.

¡Y qué bien que se sentía! Esa pregunta, era todopoderoso. Tenía bajo su poder la vida de un insecto "Sí, por favor, sírvele más" hubiera querido expresarle, pero dijo con una voz áspera:

—Leve, asegúrate de que no muera.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Sientes compasión por Madara.

—Me refiero a que su organismo no desfallezca, lo que le destruiremos será el alma, su ser, su psiquis. Debe estar vivo mientras el gusano de la conciencia come su espíritu. Sigue cuidando de mi ex amigo, sé su "ángel" de la guarda como te lo había encargado. Cuida de Scelestus.

—Tus pedidos serán órdenes divinas para mí. Un Dios sabe cuando castigar a quien ha Pecado —dijo ella.

Al instante Pein supo que Konan había colgado, y que no tardaría en cumplirle. Se acordó del juramento que hizo la psicóloga, en ocasión de la muerte de Izuna Uchiha. Konan era el ángel más cercana a "Dios"

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~~**

Estaba recostado en el asiento de su auto, pensativo se llevó un dedo a la sien. Su emoción se convirtió en perplejidad por el comportamiento del presidente, a quien hace algunas horas le había entregado el informe de su área, además de haberse tomado el trabajo de organizar el desenvolvimiento del sector administrativo, tarea que correspondía a Zetsu. En dos semanas debía haber una junta para evaluar el balance de Akatsuki, Sasori decidió adelantar su parte y de paso exponer sus puntos respecto de los temas que no entraban en su especialidad, con el sólo objeto de aligerar la ocupación de su jefe. Si bien Pein no comprendió porque le daba una carpeta que contenía gráficos, porcentajes, detalles y otros pormenores, lo había felicitado secamente. Y por vez primera, el pelirrojo apreció la falta de interés de su tío, que en seguida le recompensó con la tarde libre. Dado que ese era su principal meta, Sasori no discutió nada y salió tan pronto como había ingresado. Únicamente ahora, cuando estaba lejos del edificio de Shinjuku, recordó los ojos apagados de uno de los hombres con más fortuna que felicidad. Volvía a indagarse qué hacía un hombre austero en los fines de semana, y concordó con Hidan en que tanto Pein como Madara no podían seguir evadiendo el matrimonio. Tras su meditación se rió de sí mismo, él tampoco tenía con quién contraer nupcias, aunque, a diferencia de los otros dos, sí había puesto su concentración en una persona.

**Se bajó del automóvil**, y se dispuso a esperar lo que fuera por su primo. Sasuke estaba cerca. En un aula de Konoha ¿Él vendría con Gaara? Realmente, quería verlo… quería hablarle y decirle que ya se conocían, que era compañero de Itachi, aunque eso no era noticia para el menor… quería conversar con su efebo… recitarle la poesía que hizo para él.

Una hora más tarde, salieron algunos alumnos, él vislumbró a su primo entre la multitud. Desgraciadamente, venía solo.

—Akasuna No Sasori, en persona —habló Gaara a penas se hubo acercado—. Puntual ¿eh?

Varios años después, tanto tiempo que no **se veían,** ni se hablaban. Se miraron, la temprana adultez y la juventud en media etapa. Los dos pelirrojos y de cabellos cortos, pero con otras diferentes. Sasori reparó en los centímetros que había crecido su pariente, el estilo era igual a como lo recordaba, con el tatuaje en su frente, sin cejas y con los bordes de sus ojos remarcados en un color negro, el uniforme tenía su impronta: desaliñado y rebelde. Así era Gaara, su pequeño primo. Éste analizó los cambios en su ya adulto pariente, también coincidió con él en que no habían muchos cambios, sólo la altura y que fuera la primera vez que lo viera vestido de etiqueta. Demasiado presentable para el gusto de Gaara, que odiaba a los hombres de traje desde que conociera a Itachi Uchiha y su formalismo extremo.

—Es un colegio moderno —dijo, mirando el edificio—. El patio, por lo que aprecie, es amplio. Considero que es superior a Suna —alabó el sujeto de traje.

—Suna no era un instituto de Tokio, es claro que es menos asombrosa que Konoha —remarcó Gaara, también contemplando la secundaria—. Has crecido, primo.

—Diría lo mismo, Gaara.

Después de ese breve saludo, subieron al automóvil. Durante el recorrido por Taito, que fueron unos diez minutos, el conductor le pidió a su familiar que le indicará la ubicación de alguna confitería para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad. Claro que la asistencia de Gaara no se limitó a marcar ese lugar, sino que debió informarle a Sasori que calles eran transitables, cuál era contramano e incluso a qué velocidad podía conducir; ya que para Akasuna No esa era su primera visita a la cuidad de Taito.

—He visto a tu hermano hace poco más de tres meses —reveló, una vez que estuvieron acomodados y que la mesera les trajera su orden—, en el Shopping en que trabaja. No tenía pensado encontrarme con ustedes hasta un tiempo después.

—Ya veo. Él fue quien te pasó mi número… —Revolvió con una cuchara el submarino que había solicitado.

—No puntualmente. Kankuro me dio el de vuestra casa, al igual que la dirección. Pero no fue hasta la semana pasada que me decidí a dar contigo —informó, como si revelará los pasos previos a la consumación de su mayor delito.

—Pero, ¿cómo conseguiste?...

—Lo que debe ser encontrado, y eso que se anhela hallar, siempre será descubierto, primo. Así como la flor que se abre para ser vista, éste es un sendero para mi llegada al castizo nirvana…

"_El mundo no soporta que seas lo más bello que existe…_

_He sabido dónde vives, _

_Pero tuve Miedo de acercarme…_

_Antes **apreciándote** a la distancia_

_Es el momento de tomar tu mano y jalARTE a mi mundo"_

—Sigues hablando de forma tenebrosamente poética. —Gaara se desprendió de su bolso, y lo colocó en una tercera silla vacía.

Un respingo emitió Sasori. No era un descubrimiento, desde siempre supo que, Gaara y Sasuke, lo veían de una forma un tanto particular y diferenciada. Cuando ellos reían, y pocas veces lo hacían, era por algo más que impulso. Sasori vio que su primo se cruzó de brazos, como si le estuviera dando la libertad de confesarse antes de la llegada del juicio final. Le sonaba ridícula la idea de manifestarse ante una persona que estaba en la mitad de su adolescencia, y que no tenía los años como para brindarle una experiencia que le sirviera de utilidad en sus problemas económicos, laborales ni mucho menos amorosos… Bien, Sabaku No podía tener un conocimiento menor al de una persona recibida, como Sasori, pero poseía un discernimiento y agudeza comparable a las de un adulto. Seguía siendo un estudiante de secundaria, es cierto… pero había una fuerte razón por la que sólo Gaara, y nadie más que Gaara, podría tenderle una mano.

¿Y por qué no ser sincero con su pariente? La familia se apoya entre sí, hablando con la verdad tendría la conformidad de su primo. Y es que contaba con dos alternativas para aproximarse a Sasuke: Itachi y Gaara. Un camino había escogido, y en ese itinerario estaba el ojiverde.

—Yo también quiero ser feliz, recordé que nací siendo un ser sintiente… dentro mío hay sensaciones… sensaciones, cada momento, sensaciones…

—Lo que dices es un poco vago, primo. Exactamente, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Qué hiciste en estos años?

—Lamentable, completamente lamentable —declaró, resumiendo con esa frase el fiasco en que vivía—. He tenido bastante del dolor y de la infelicidad, ahora quiero ser feliz.

—Veo… ¿y yo qué tengo que ver en ese punto?

—Mucho. Mucho, Gaara. Aún es temprano para decirte todo —completó al ver que él le iba a preguntar "¿en qué medida?" —, pero créeme, tienes mucho que ver.

'_Me vas a ayudar porque somos parientes, por esa razón.' _

—Hmp… Ese joven con quien salías, el rubio —se puso una mano en el labio tratando de dar con el nombre y Sasori que no quería hablar de su amante no le arrimó el hombro para que recordara. Igual, la memoria no le falló a Gaara—: ¿Y Deidara? ¿No te refieres a él o sí? Porque si quieres que te ayude con él… —emitió un gruñido.

Salía el tema que no deseaba tocar. Pero ya había superado su decepción, por lo que no tenía nada que cubrir. Además de que si proyectaba estar con Sasuke, debía ser trasparente, y que mejor que hacerlo en ese contexto:

—No es lo que piensas. Las pasiones no hacen a la felicidad completa, primo, ya que éstas son pasajeras… como los días. Cuando conocí a Deidara sabía que él fue germinado en un instante. Tal vez ha sido casual, y eso nos hace incompatibles, él es momentáneo, es un aura simple. Estúpidamente, me lancé a un espejismo… lo creí verdadero, aquello que estuve esperando toda mi vida, no es real… me equivoqué al seleccionar al Amor.

— ¿Él sabe que lo ves de esa manera? —cuestionó interesado en el tema.

—Ese es un punto que carece de relevancia. De más está decir que se lo he dicho de mil maneras posibles, quizás las indirectas no surten efectos en él… nuestra relación es sólo sexual. Noches teniendo sexo desenfrenado, pero sin una pizca de amor… Lo disfruto, no voy negarlo. La liberación de la lujuria, me relaja… con todo, últimamente me cansa y agobia convivir en ese ensueño. Ya bastante tengo soñando despierto… —_"Su voz que envuelve mis sentidos, que me va matando en un lento compás de dos piezas… la lírica inspiración que tengo, sólo él… sólo él la produce…un sueño a la vez… un sueño a la vez… vivo en este sueño, desde que mis deplorables ojos descendieron a los tuyos, sólo soñaré contigo, dulce efebo" _

A Gaara casi le dio un ataque al oírle. ¿Es que nunca le hubo dado ni un gramo de cariño a Deidara? Sasori que le miraba por el costado, bufó y enunció:

—Sé lo que me vas a preguntar, si alguna vez le hice el amor. En su tiempo hubiera creído que sí, se lo hice… pero, hacer el amor, es una acto de dos…de dos amantes, que se trasmiten un mutuo cariño, no importa que las manos que se tocan entre sí sean torpes, porque nada se compara a la delicia del querer. Su amor no llegó a tiempo, casi como si nosotros estuviéramos apartados, separamos en un espacio temporal diferente, nuestros besos llegaban a destiempo, y mis manos tocaban sin ver, suena terrible pero creo que me estuve acostando con un extraño. Todo fue tan frío que ahora pienso que ha sido un desperdicio de mi existencia.

Escuchaba lo que decía, y sorprendiéndose levemente, entendió que algo había hecho Deidara para que Sasori perdiera su devoción por él, y se preguntaba si sería por las mismas razones que él detestaba a Itachi, esos motivos por los que ansiaba que Sasori dejara a Deidara. Muchas dudas, que lo abrumaban. Por sobre éstas, lo que no entendía Gaara era por qué su primo continúa con el rubio. Antes lo amaba desmedidamente, ¿y ahora? ¿Sería por compasión?

—Sí, lo amas de una manera tan peculiar, debo asumir que le tienes una gran amistad. Pese a todo sigues con él y no sie…

—Es diversión, necesito distraerme —le interrumpió.

Por lo visto no era compasión lo que ataba a Sasori con Deidara.

—Sabrás lo que haces —le advirtió—, sería terrible si ese rubio continúa enamorado de ti.

—Si lo está, me importa tanto como lo que Hidan piense de mí —recitó con una voz alta, que desconcertó a Gaara—. Nunca le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo, Deidara no sabe lo que sufrí. Es incapaz de entenderlo —culminó, y sus orbes se opacaron al rememorar un evento que era todo, menos grato.

—Estamos hablando del mismo rubio, ¿no? —inquirió tontamente. Como Sasori no le contestó, se excusó por su puerilidad—. Descuida, sólo que no pareces tú, más bien no eres el de hace cinco años atrás.

"_¿Parecer?" _Las personas cambian por una razón, en consecuencia Akasuna No tenía un motivo.

—He cometido un error que me ha llevado a otros. La juventud es inexperiencia, mis errores fueron de una adolescencia que es mi pasado. Porque no quiero seguir lamentándome, estoy aquí. Antes actué impulsado por mi ligereza, yo confundí mi Arte… él siempre ha sido breve, él no es mi Arte. —Se refería a su actual amante—. Lo comprendí más tarde… cuando ya había renunciado a todo por él, cuando ya había dejado de pensar en mí… —suspiró, rememorando a cada cosa que tuvo que dejar de lado por Deidara—. El año pasado me recibí, primo. Mientras nosotros conversamos, mi título está en Hokkaido.

—Felicidades. ¿Se lo enviaste a Chiyo-basan? —Pensaba que cuando le dijo que el título estaba en Hokkaido, necesariamente quería decir que se encontraba en manos de la abuela.

Sasori asintió.

—Temari habría estado contenta de organizarte una fiesta en homenaje a la finalización de tus estudios, ¿por qué no nos avisaste? —preguntó, si bien él estaba impresionado por la noticia y hubiera querido ver el momento en que le entregaron el diploma, no le advirtió de su pesar.

Cuando le habló, lo notó igual que siempre. El rostro que no se conmocionaba, incluso cuando supo que su primo era homosexual. Pero lo conocía bien, y tenía en cuenta que cuando Gaara se refería a su hermana, también se incluía, así lo pensó Sasori. Acaso por eso se habría excusado de una forma poco categórica:

—Lo mío es intrascendente.

Gaara lo miró impactado. _"Inconcebible" _fue lo que caviló. Entornó sus párpados, y tras un suspiro que prolongó, regresó la vista hacia su familiar.

— ¿Recibirte a los veintitantos es intrascendente? —inquirió incrédulo—. Ya lo creo, es algo que sucede frecuentemente. No seas modesto, Sasori.

Más él no platicó. Prefirió desviar sus ojos hacia la ventana y ver a las personas que marchaban en las calles. Trató de serenarse y no pensar en el reproche del estudiante. No es que sea modesto… es que, verdaderamente, lo suyo no era extraordinario, comparado al mérito de Uchiha Itachi, el virtuoso abogado de Akatsuki. Que tuvo la maravillosa idea de terminar su doctorado el mismo día que Sasori acababa su carrera. En la empresa no se habló de otra cosa que la coronación de Itachi y su soberbia tesis doctoral que fue catalogado como un escrito digno de ser estudiado por las futuras generaciones. Semejante esquizofrenia por Itachi, trajo como consecuencia que nadie notara el logro de Sasori, que desde luego no era menor; al contrario, como ironizó Gaara, se requería un coeficiente superior, para recibirse antes de lo previsto. Sin embargo, al compararse con Itachi, la diferencia era abismal… Itachi se había recibido a los veinte años, luego de ello, se propuso hacer su doctorado, que casualmente concluyó el mismo bendito día en que Sasori aprobó su última materia. Podía pensar que era casual… Itachi no quiso ensombrecer su logro, ni tampoco planeó arruinarle la vida hace algunos años. Por supuesto que todo era _casual…._

—Te he quitado bastante tiempo ¿Tienes que regresar al colegio? ¿Quieres que te lleve?—se ofreció.

—Mira, es tardísimo para entrar al Club de Aikido. A Neji no le hará gracia.

Bien era cierto que Neji se pondría furioso, pero más cierto era que Gaara se saltó las prácticas para dejar que el presidente del Club se calmara. ¿Si no le dirigió la palabra a partir del mediodía, su actitud cambiaría en las clases de Aikido? Difícilmente lo haría.

—Neji Hyuuga, tu otro amigo ¿verdad? —Más calmado y sabiendo que el adolescente no tenía inconvenientes en extender el encuentro, Sasori resolvió que era hora de que él le hiciera las preguntas a Sabaku No.

—Así es… ¿y tú cómo sabes de él?

— ¿Es importante decirlo? —expuso guardándose sus explicaciones de hasta dónde llegaba su obsesión con el segundo amigo de Gaara—. De modo que te saltaste una práctica, por eso no viniste acompañado ¿no?

—Algo así… Hyuuga ha estado perturbado, por eso preferí no ir al Club. Además de que, realmente, me dejaste pensando con ese llamado del sábado por la noche. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, supongo que estuviste ocupado, con el trabajo, los estudios y Deidara…

Hicieron un silencio. Sasori bebió de su taza y consideró que era el momento para preguntar por alguien…

—Dime ¿qué es de Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Cómo está? —indagó, procurando no sonar interesado.

Estaba tomando de su vaso, cuando Sasori le salió con esa inquisición. El ojiverde ingirió su bebida, fue deslizando el vaso de sus manos, a la vez que sus ojos se mostraban extrañados.

—Perdóname, pero… ¿quién te dijo que Sasuke está en Konoha? —Una evasiva vaya y pase, de ninguna manera permitiría que Sasori volviera a contestar con rodeos.

El adulto que no era lento ni tonto, no cambió su expresión serena y respondió sin titubeos:

—No es algo que no sepamos en Akatsuki. Naturalmente, al ser amigo de Sasuke, debes saber que su hermano mayor trabaja en la empresa de nuestro tío, Pein. Itachi y yo somos colegas.

—Hn lo había olvidado —se disculpó por el tono severo de su voz—. Claro, Sasuke sigue siendo mi amigo. ¿Qué te digo de él? —meditó un rato, y adicionó—: Los profesores viven alabándolo, y las chicas, tanto de nuestro curso como de otros, se mueren por un autógrafo de él. Hasta crearon un Club para idolatrarlo. Básicamente eso es su vida.

Gaara rió ante el asombro de Sasori.

—Igual de popular que su hermano mayor ¿Tú estás celoso del progreso de Sasuke? —quiso saber, aunque la cuestión era innecesaria.

— ¿Perdón? Es un alivio que los profesores se concentren en él. No estoy interesado en liderar el ranking de calificaciones, tampoco quiero sacarle el trono —se burló con ganas. Estaba bien ser el tercero en la lista —. Y Sobre las chicas… —Hizo una mueca de dolor de muelas— por mí, maravilloso que ellas no me fichen. Yo no soy heterosexual y lo saben.

— ¡Ah…! —exclamó, y su corazón saltó cuando cuestionó—: ¿Y Sasuke lo es? Digo su club…

—No te confundas, el Club de Fans existe porque ellas lo fundaron. Haruno, que es la presidenta, intentó que Sasuke se presentara en el Club, pero él no quiere. Digamos que las expectativas de ellas se enfriaron cuando se enteraron de mi homosexualidad, ya sabes, Sasuke siguió tratándome como siempre. A ellas no les agrado que siguiéramos relacionándonos el uno con el otro, como dicen 'manzana podrida pudre a la _manzana sana' _Me consideran una mala influencia para el niño perfecto —razonó _"Si supieran que Sasuke no es tan moral como ellas quisieran, ¿disolverían el Club?"_ —. Pero sospecho que mantienen la esperanza intacta, puesto que el Club de Fans sigue con sus actividades normales.

Por supuesto que lo oyó atentamente, y memorizó el discurso de Gaara. Había comprendido que, aunque no estaba del todo seguro que Sasuke pudiera interesarse en los hombres, Sasuke no tenía ningún flechazo por ese séquito, lo cual era una leve mejoría en su camino empedrado.

—Comprendo. Ahora sí me parece que es tarde, a estas horas se complica el tráfico por Shinjuku. Te acercaré a tu casa —Sasori se levantó y pagó la cuenta.

Cuando Gaara subió al coche de Sasori, entendió que su día no había sido del todo malo. El viaje a la casa, Sabaku No fue demasiado corto, y hubiera deseado conversar más con su primo. No obstante, por los tiempos de él era imposible.

—Nos vemos en otra ocasión, primo —se despidió. A lo mejor sólo por hacerle una broma, se expresó—: Todo este tiempo creí que nunca volvería a ver al Titiritero del Orfanato.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —También únicamente para responder lo había dicho.

—Sí, Sasuke y yo nos divertíamos demasiado con tus obras. Creo que eso nos ayudó a tolerar la estadía en ese lugar ¿Te sucede algo?

Una vaga sonrisa se delineó en la cara de Sasori, ante la incomprensión de Gaara.

"_Sasuke y yo nos divertíamos demasiado con tus obras"_

—Sasori… —le llamó—. ¿Sasori?

"_¿Sasuke se divertía con mis obras? ¿Esas sonrisas se las sacaba completamente yo? Si lo hubiera sabido antes…"_

— ¡Sasori! —exclamó el alumno al ver que su primo parecía perdido—. ¿En qué piensas?

—Nada, sólo que comienzo a amar Taito —sonrió de forma tenue—. Pasaré muy seguido por esta zona.

—Ah… Mira, no sé si te volveré a ver pronto… en unas semanas se hará el Festival Deportivo de nuestro colegio, Sasuke, Neji y yo participaremos. Los familiares están invitados, y antes que soportar solo a Temari. —Una agitación le corrió por el cuerpo. Sería bochornoso que su hermana se pegara a él como en los últimos torneos—. ¿Te apuntas?

Sasori ya antes de que Gaara terminara de hablar, sabía que aceptaría esa invitación.

—No suelo utilizar mis asuetos, no creo que Pein se oponga a darme el día libre. Llámame para confirmar el día y la hora, que estaré en la escuela para alentarlos.

—Lo haré.

Sin saberlo, Gaara ya le facilitó algunas cosas. Y mientras se alejaba de Taito, Akasuna No pensaba que cada vez estaba más cerca de Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Mis pies que se deslizan,_

_Arrastran consigo mi alma nostálgica… de ti…_

_La cadena que sostienes en tus manos…_

_Me atan a tu corazón._

_Lo supiste siempre,_

_Me arrastras contigo._

_No hay mayor suplicio que éste…_

_Me defino a mí mismo:_

_Masoquista que se enloquece, si lo liberas_

_No creo estar trastornado,_

_sólo enamorado"_

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~~**

Sasuke pensaba en el enfadado de Neji con Gaara. La semana comenzaba, y en el primer día, lunes, ya se habían peleado. En realidad, había sido Hyuuga quien se hubo enfurecido con Sabaku No y sólo por una ridiculez. Le parecía que últimamente Neji estaba muy a la defensiva cuando el pelirrojo hablaba, ocasionalmente, de Sai. Aunque esta vez debería haberse sentido contentísimo de que Gaara dijera que no saldría una segunda vez con Sai. ¿Y por qué a Neji tendría que importarle Sai? Concretamente ¿por qué no podía digerir el nombre "Sai"? Si antes odiaba a Sai porque era un amigo de Gaara…

— ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases? —le preguntó Itachi secamente.

Era de noche, después de haber cenado, el mayor se encontraba enfrascado en la revisión de unos papeles de Akatsuki. Al ver que Sasuke permanecía a su lado, pero en silencio, le había hablado.

—Hn paradójicas…

Le contó con una abreviación extraordinaria lo que había hecho en la secundaria.

—Bien, ¿cuándo será el siguiente Festival Deportivo? —indagó el mayor, acomodando los documentos que mantenía en su regazo.

—En unos días… Me inscribí para la carrera —mencionó Sasuke, y tratando de no darle la relevancia que merecía, encendió el televisor con el control.

A penas le oyó, se volvió hacia Sasuke. Tiró los documentos en la mesa de vidrio, se levantó y apagó el aparato que el muchacho había prendido. Itachi se había puesto serio, retomó su lugar en el sillón y encaró a su hermano:

— ¿Te inscribiste para hacer la carrera? ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Sí ¿qué…? —discutió un poco cohibido por el interés de el ojirrojos.

—Sasuke, te desmayaste la última vez que corriste. Sé que vas a decir que pasó más de un año desde esa vez… pero no es para que te lo tomes a la ligera.

—Me hice los estudios, lo examinaste, hermano. Yo sólo tuve… tuve… una… —vaciló sobre sus síntomas pasados, ¿qué era exactamente aquello? ¿Sería correcto decir que era una alucinación rara o que era una especie de calentura por Itachi?

—Una descompensación, debido al calor, sumado a la impericia del profesor de gimnasia —recalcó con cierto desdén por la extravagancia de Gai—. ¿Tendrás cuidado? ¿Prometes que no participarás si te sientes mal? _—_como el niño asintió, añadió_—. _Está bien.

— ¿Vas a venir? Es que esa en aquella ocasión…

—Te había dicho que probablemente no iría. Al final pude asistir, pero llegué tarde. Lo sé —se disculpó, aún se echaba la culpa por el decaimiento de su hermano menor—. Te prometo que estaré presente, antes de que a tu profesor se le ocurra hacerles correr un kilómetro. No quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte. Sabes que sin ti… no sé qué haría.

Le tocó la cabeza, después regresó su atención a las hojas que tenía en la mesa de té. Sasuke lo estuvo mirando, como si se tratara del programa más absorbente que pudiera ver. El mayor suspiraba y se llevaba el lápiz a la sien, permanecía unos minutos sin moverse y luego, como si diera con la respuesta de un examen, volvía a escribir en los márgenes de las páginas.

—Esta cláusula… Si la redactará de este modo… —musitaba Itachi para sí.

—Hermano, déjalo para mañana… El domingo a penas pudimos conversar —señaló Sasuke que aún se sentía enfadado por la fallida salida. Y no podía esperar por una revancha, que decididamente recrearía.

Se acomodó en el sillón en que estaba Itachi. Tiró el control de la televisión, y aguardó a que su hermano le dijera algo sobre el buen comportamiento. Pero por esa vez, como en muchas otras en que Itachi estaba inmerso en la lectura de un aburridísimo contrato de Akatsuki, de más de ochenta páginas, no le reprendió. Tal era la atención que le brindaba a las hojas, que Sasuke pensaba que si en ese momento se atrevía a decirle a Itachi lo que sentía por él, posiblemente, Itachi le hubiera dicho "qué bien, te felicito".

—Sólo unos minuto más —solicitó, sin quitar los ojos del documento que tenía en mano.

Sasuke emitió un gruñido un poco alto, pero su hermano no lo escuchó o eso creyó:

—Por favor, no actúes como un bebé. —Había cogido un lápiz, y estaba haciéndole anotaciones en los papeles.

— ¿Seguro no te cansas de leer y leer los contratos…? ¿Y si le dices a tu jefe que los analizaste y todo está en regla y haces que lo firme?

—Sasuke, me pagan para leerlos. Si no ejerciera debidamente mi profesión, podrían sacarme la matrícula de por vida so pena de mal desempeño. Sería denigrante, antiético que por pereza le ocasionará un problema a una empresa…

—Ya entendí —interrumpió, previniéndose a un discurso largo del "deber de un abogado"

—El vivir en sociedad no sólo nos da derechos sino también obligaciones, la convivencia se logra cuando podemos ejercer los primeros y cumplimos nuestros deberes. Todo tiene que estar en perfecta concordancia, las normas jurídicas con las morales. Algún día tú tendrás la misma responsabilidad. No te asustes, Sasuke —se rió, viendo que su hermano se ponía pálido—. No necesariamente tienes que seguir Derecho, pero si quieres, no te lo impediré. —volvió a reírse sutilmente.

—Hn lo dudo, no quisiera amargarme teniendo toda una vida… —se mofó también sonriéndole. Luego sintió la mano de Itachi en su regazo, y sobrecogiéndose murmuró—: Es broma, lo que hiciste…. Me gustaría estudiar lo que estudiaste, aniki. Tú… eres…

—Shhh silencio. Parece que sólo así pudo acabar con mi trabajo. Eterniza el silencio, Sasuke, eterniza este instante… Ya termino.

Sasuke se quedó mudo, Itachi le había tapado la boca con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha seguía garabateando algunos kanjis.

Creía en su capacidad para mantener a raya sus emociones. Lo juzgaba posible, pero ese convencimiento se tornó imposible de cumplir. Lo intentaba, claro que lo intentaba… sin embargo, su corazón fue nutriendo un amor que se germinaba y vivía en su interior, como una semilla que se molestó en regar a escondidas de su parte racional ¿Lo hacía voluntariamente? Se avergonzaba de admitirlo, lo cierto era que no creía haber puesto todo de sí para aplacar esas sensaciones juveniles. A sus quinces años, con el amor a flor de piel, su sangre que se calentaba y su boca que se secaba como si estuviera en el Sahara, sus piernas que temblaban cuando Itachi exhalaba de lleno en su cara, era hipersensible a su hermano mayor.

Sólo entonces, cuando juzgaba que desfallecería de tanto amor, su hermano liberó su boca. Sasuke fingió toser, y le dirigió una mirada molesta a Itachi.

—No es para tanto. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Mirar alguna película? ¿Escuchar algún concierto….? —fue enumerando los pasatiempos que, seguramente, le interesarían al menor.

Sin embargo, lo que Sasuke tenía en mente, lo que proyectó ese día, estaba, otra vez, lejos de la imaginación del jurista. Para la desgracia de Itachi, su hermano menor se tornaba impredecible.

—Me preguntaba, si podrías enseñarme a bailar… tú sabes, a diferencia de ti, no soy bueno en eso… —balbuceó.

— ¿Y por qué tan interesado, otouto? —replicó, levantando una ceja.

— ¡Por el baile de egresados! —respondió de forma automática, como si ya supiera lo que debía decir para obtener la aprobación de su hermano.

La vista se Itachi volvió a perderse en los papeles, parecía que desestimó el pedido del adolescente. Sin embargo, como si el mensaje le hubiera llegado tarde, meditó sobre la excusa que antepondría esa vez.

—Te falta un año para terminar el colegio,¿verdad, Sasuke? —suspiró el mayor, su cara se diluyó en la indiferencia habitual.

Primera victoria del abogado, su objeción era válida y su hermano no tenía una réplica con que ganarle.

—Piensa primero en finalizar tus estudios… No en trivialidades —agregó, retomando su atención a los olvidados convenios.

Sonó a correctivo. Lo sentía punzante, lejano, inalcanzable. ¿Cuántos renacimientos harían falta para siquiera tocar su… boca?

—Sí… Itachi —Bajó la cabeza, para que sus cabellos taparon toda su faz.

Itachi que había sentía el decaimiento de Sasuke, razonó acerca de su enunciado. Había sido insensible. Y Sasuke, su debilidad, siempre lograba _torcer_ la voluntad del ojirrojos.

—Pero podemos hacer una excepción… —propuso en cuanto vio que su hermano estaba por irse a su dormitorio—, y pensar que la fiesta es mañana, siendo tu hermano no puedo permitir que hagas el ridículo. — Le hizo una seña para que prendiera el artefacto musical de la sala—. Adelante, el que quieras…

La cara se le iluminó, e intentó que la dicha no se expandiera por cada poro. No quería dar la imagen de quinceañera enamorada, no en ese momento. Mientras miraba el ordenador, y veía la colección completa de Kagrra, los conciertos y la discografía de la banda favorita de su hermano, sus dedos pesadamente cayeron en los botones del aparato electrónico. Le hubiera encantado que la música de Kagrra (6), se expandiera en la casa, pero ésta no tenía una balada romántica, o al menos Sasuke no recordaba una que pudiera bailarse con lentitud. Así que sintonizó una radio al azar, e imploró a Kami que sonora una canción que sea lenta.

Itachi había corrido uno de los tres sillones de la sala hacia un rincón. Comenzaba a vacilar sobre su tendencia a ceder ante cada pedido de Sasuke, ¿no lo estaría consintiendo en exceso? El punto era que ya había aceptado, y no podía achicarse sino Sasuke pensaría que era cobarde ¿Le importaba que su hermanito lo creyera cobarde?

Se le acercó con una sonrisa de triunfo. El niño esperó a que Itachi señalara lo que debía hacer. Éste lo miró indeciso, y dio un largo respiro antes de colocar la diestra en la cadera de Sasuke, que al sentir su toque se sacudió ligeramente. Luego, el mayor cogió la mano delicada del niño y la posicionó en su hombro derecho. Entonces miró a su pareja… que tenía la vista clavada en **el suelo.**

—Espero que no te enfades, pero imagínate que somos pareja…

"_Somos pareja"_ ¿enojarse? Opuestamente, su corazón saltó de su pecho, sintió que la felicidad no cabía en su estómago. Le encanta no aceptar que eso era una ambigüedad del lenguaje semántico. ¿Por qué buscarle un sentido verdadero? Lo mejor era creer que cuando Itachi decía pareja, usaba la palabra como sinónimo de novios. Soñar despierto… no era ilegal… y si lo fuera, igual lo haría.

—Estás temblando… —expresó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No, es que… es que hace algo de frío aquí… Ya sabes, pasar de un ambiente caliente… —gimió y maldijo la palabra que había usado—… a uno menos caliente… hum…. lo siento es mi cuerpo —expresó, poniéndose, si era posible, aún más nervioso.

—Estamos dentro de la casa, Sasuke, y el aire acondicionado está en temperatura ambiente —reveló el mayor—. Además tu cuerpo ya debería haberse adaptado al cambio, puesto que llegaste antes que mí —le recordó, y sólo entonces Sasuke se acordó de que Itachi había nacido con más que una neurona.

Escapaba dulcemente de su mirada, de sí mismo, de los ojos escarlatas del abogado. Fue apoyándose contra el pecho de Itachi, oía el leve "bon bon" del corazón de su hermano… se preguntaba si ese corazón tenía una conexión con el suyo.

— ¿Verdad qué sí? —pronunció, mortificándose de que su respuesta fuera la menos inteligente de un impúber de su edad.

Entonces, se oyó la voz de una mujer, entonando una historia detrás de la música. Itachi cogería su mano y lo movería como lo haría con su _amante_. Se mantuvo en esa posición, pegado a la figura de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Seguro estás bien? —Se preocupó al notar que Sasuke no había dejado de estremecerse contra su anatomía.

—Es sólo la canción…_"Si ahora pudiera pedir un deseo… sería que aunque la persona que amo no me quiera, al menos quisiera verlo todos los días"_

Los nervios que se adhieren a su piel, y él que trata de espantarlos, pero como las moscas que se posan en el azúcar, los nervios no se irían sencillamente porque quisiera que se vayan. ¿Qué hacer? _"Actuar normal" _¿Cómo se logra eso?

—Si es eso, ¿por qué dejas que siga sonando? _—_preguntó el adulto, no sabiendo a que los llevaría esas inquisiciones espontáneas.

"_Todo está bien… porque respiramos el mismo aire…_

_Es lindo pensar que lo que yo estoy exhalando, lo estás inhalando, Itachi…_

_Así, ilusamente, me siento dentro de ti, de tu corazón…_

_Este momento, este tiempo, este instante, yo, y sólo yo, puede estar contigo…"_

Perdido en su amor que no paraba de crecer, intentaba serenarse. Los dedos que se le resbalaban, se deshacían en la extensión de los dedos de su hermano mayor. Escapar no sería fácil. Ya no había salida, no había adónde correr.

— ¿Para todo tiene que haber un porqué, Itachi? —Fue su primera refutación sutil en lo que iba de la noche.

Se trasmiten los estremecimientos, ellos sentían el calor correr. Sin embargo, es de enamorados no notar las sensibilidades. Itachi no sabía que Sasuke temblaba por él, Sasuke no sabía que tenía un efecto pernicioso en la salud de su hermano.

Como no tenía una devolución que contrarrestara su sagacidad, Itachi tomó la mano libre de Sasuke, un escalofrío le corrió al acariciarlo. Pero no hizo caso de esa conmoción y comenzó a moverse despacio. La canción exigía un baile lento, y sin darse cuenta presionó la cadera de su _pareja_.

"_Si yo te confesara que te amo, ¿debo explicar por qué? Si yo admito que lo nuestro es imposible, ¿debo explicar por qué no lo acepto y sigo soñando con tus manos que me tocan? _

_Si te amo no es porque seas lindo… (Eso es gustar)_

_Si te amo no es porque seas mi hermano… (Eso es fraternidad)_

_Si te amo no es por tu posición social… (Eso es interés)_

_Si te amo no es porque tienes los ojos rojos… (Esas son preferencias)_

_Es por un millón de cosas… y no quieras que dé un porqué rotundo… La Vida es Vida si me miras, si tus ojos se posan en los míos y me reconoces… Si tan solo miraras hacia mí… un segundo… ¿ves que el Amor se conforma con breves cosas?" _

Los ojos extraviados en algún punto inaccesible, se van abriendo en cada roce de sus cuerpos. Las miradas se condensan en un mar imaginario, bajo la solidez de sus huesos se aprietan en el agarre de sus manos. Un paso hacia la derecha y otro la izquierda, muy despacio los movimientos, y los pies que se deslizan al ritmo de la melodía.

— ¿Quieres que te diga lo que escribí en el papel? —Se refería a su deseo trazado en una tirita que enlazó a la rama de un árbol en uno de los templos de Ueno.

Itachi no se lo había preguntado, y ahora tenía _curiosidad_, tuvo curiosidad esa vez ¿Cuál era el deseo de su pequeño hermano? ¿Qué era aquello que anhelaba? ¿Qué podría pedir un niño de quince años? ¿Un auto, la última notebook del mercado, que una chica le hiciera caso?... Alguien que tuviera la fisionomía de Sasuke, no debía tener problemas con las mujeres. Había infinidad de cosas que pudiera pedir. Dejaría que Sasuke conversara, porque él sentía que no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Sí, que revelara ese _secreto _escondido en el papel.

—… Pedí… no quedarme con lo que siento… —musitó, estremeciéndose en el hombro de Itachi—… sincerarme con lo que pienso y siento… eso es lo que había trazado en el papel…

Qué el Corazón venciera el Miedo, que el Corazón pudiera comunicarse libremente.

Un deseo Puro… íntegramente inmaculado, que deslumbró a Itachi.

Despacio Sasuke movió su cabeza, sus ojos brillaban por un sentimiento encontrado.

Cegado por el resplandor que cubrió a su hermano menor, se atrevió a examinar las pinceladas de sus facciones. Reparó en que éstas contrastaban con la oscuridad de sus ojos y cabellos, una fascinante disparidad que lo hacía perfectamente delicado. Sus mejillas que se coloreaban a penas de la timidez, la vergüenza, el bochorno, el no sé qué… inundaba su cuerpo, que respondía pintando sus mejillas pálidas en dos finos manchones rosados. Sus manos se parecían a las de una doncella distinguida, su cuerpo menudo y sus movimientos tan encantadores, que hacía que lo mirara fascinado haciendo cualquier simpleza… Incluso cuando Sasuke bostezaba lo hacía con una gracia sumamente elegante y vistosa, lo que deducía de su cuello suave…. Si lo tocará…

Ese clima de asfixia que perjudicaba sus pulmones, se hundía en los ojos de Sasuke, si no salía del fondo del mar… se ahogaría…

La salida…

La salida…

Su salvación… el aire de Sasuke… su boca… hecha de pétalos de cerezo… aterciopelada. Sólo posarse en sus labios y compartir ese aire que le faltaba… Sasuke no se opondría a salvarlo… Labios que trémulamente se abren, despacio…cerca… su frente que roza la de Sasuke… Sasuke que parece perdido… Sentía la presión en cada vaso sanguíneo, la ternura que infundía Sasuke en él, era demasiado grande para que su subconsciente extinguiera ese encanto. Su devoción duraría lo suficiente, ni aunque alguien viniera y le tirara un balde de agua saldría de esa visión emocional. Una dejadez de recordar las normas morales, qué si sería amoral… contrario a la virtud… contraria a la moral colectiva… Es que ahora no valían… Si estaba con Sasuke, y llegaba a sus labios golosos ¿cuál sería el sabor que inundaría en su ser?

Pecado…

Sólo Pecado…

¿Y qué pensaría Fugaku Uchiha? ¿Qué pensaría Madara Uchiha? ¿Qué pensaría Pein? ¿Qué pensaría Kisame?..

¿Qué pensaría Hidan?... ¿Qué diría Hidan? "La inmoralidad de Uchiha Itachi, ha mancillado el buen nombre de la empresa Akatsuki" diría algo de eso.

Pero se detuvo antes que su boca se posará en la de su hermano menor, de ahí, se alejó de ese cuerpo que despertaba pasiones impuras. Maldijo que su organismo casi cayera encima de su compañero de baile, maldijo que su cuerpo estuviera _cansado_ y que no funcionara su parte racional. Y maldijo que las barreras morales fueron derribadas…

Su mano soltó la de su hermano, y separó la otra de su hombro, para la desilusión del adolescente que deseaba fervientemente acabar su primer vals y también confesarse en cuanto la canción finalizara. Y es que estuvo más cerca que en el Museo.

—Estarás agotado, otouto —dijo, sin saber que si fuera por Sasuke podrían estar toda la noche, meciéndose en ese lento vals, y que a la noche le sucedería el día y aún así bailaría eternamente—. Ve a dormir…

—Itachi… —soltó Sasuke en susurro que mantenía la ilusión—. Todavía no me vence el sueño…

¿Acaso se le escaparía la segunda chance?

—De verdad, estamos cansados —señaló, pero Itachi lamentó que su voz fuera una súplica.

Le tocó la frente y lo dejó en el centro de la sala, el abogado siguió oyendo la voz de la cantante, que rezumbada en su cabeza. La melodía lo acompañó hasta que cerró la puerta de su habitación.

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~~**

— ¡Ay, abuela! Hágame caso, acuéstese. Regrese a su habitación, por favor. Se enfermará —decía una muchacha.

Estaba oscuro, la anciana veía las estrellas del cielo, e intentaba encontrar la constelación del escorpión, mientras meditaba acerca de su nieto. Sentía los pies entumecidos, pero no quería volver a su futon porque sabía que no iría a dormirse. Esperaba que fuera sábado otra vez, para que Sasori apareciera colinas abajo, caminando despacio y ella lo aguardara desde su mecedora.

—Oh, niña los viejos ya no nos preocupamos por la salud, a mi edad sólo espero el descanso —contestó la anciana.

—No sea necia, abuela. ¿Es que no piensa en lo que sufrirán sus familiares si usted se muere? ¿Es que no le importa su familia? —Se enfadó por el desapego con la vida de Chiyo.

—Si lo pienso, es terrible pensar en ello. Me acuerdo, especialmente, de mi nieto querido, el hijo de mi hijo. Estoy tan triste por él…

— ¿Qué cosas dice? Habla de Sasori-san ¿No? Abuela, debería estar contenta de que su nieto haya triunfado ¿qué no se había puesto orgullosa cuando le envió su título de la universidad? Es un joven brillante, tiene empleo, por lo que usted me contó él vive con su pareja, ha de ser feliz. Es usted que lo preocupa con su desafección con su salud.

—Niña, tienes tanto que aprender. La felicidad no es una virtud que radique en los exteriores, lo que uno ve de una persona no es realmente su realidad —Fue acordándose de las vagos gestos risueños de su nieto—. Si yo ahora me riera con ganas, ¿tú dirías que soy feliz? No confundas la Apariencia con Realidad, son distintas, jovencita.

Jaque mate. La joven se permaneció estática. Obviamente pensaba que alguien que reía debía ser afortunado, pero por cómo lo planteó Chiyo, dudaba si seguir creyendo en la falacia de una sonrisa. Luego, tras reconocer su derrota, concertó:

—De acuerdo, quédese un rato más. Un ratito, no más.

Sin tan sólo fuera otra vez sábado… Sasori volvería a su tierra natal, Sasori regresaría a Hokkaido.

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~~**

Veía una oscuridad que sólo era iluminaba por la claridad de la luna menguante, ni era tan nítida su visión reducida. Los colores deslucidos, entre matices grises y negros, era lo que llega a distinguir. A juzgar por la poca iluminación, razonó que sería de madrugada. Pero eso era lo de menos, sentía una presión en alguna parte. Pero no sabía de dónde venía ese peso. Como una cámara que va de derecha a izquierda y de arriba hacia abajo, se movió hacia el centro. Tal acción le sirvió, puesto que ahora venía una camisa trasparente, el cuello de la misma desorganizada y parte de una carne casi cadavérica por la escasa luminosidad de ese lugar. Vio como se movía el pecho de esa persona, que se estremecía en extraños espasmos. Su cuerpo se movía con convulsiones, parecía que estaba agonizando de fiebre y emitía gemidos suaves casi le sonaban como si estuviera disfrutando de su dolor. ¿Y qué era todo ese comportamiento? Quiso buscar la cara de esa persona, pero su vista sólo alcanzaba hasta la garganta de él. Así optó por reconocer la parte baja de ese ser. Sólo cuando hubo descendido, vio un pene mediano que estaba, a su entender, en plena excitación, comprobó que la persona en cuestión era un muchacho, de piernas suaves y piel que debía ser clara…

Ese joven se balanceaba contra algo, subía y baja, soltaba gemidos sensuales. Entonces vio como una mano se apoderaba de la cadera movediza, unas uñas negras se clavan en la carne del muchacho, y una segunda mano se posó paralela a la otra.

Era alguien que debiera tener un peso de una pluma para que no lo sintiera en todo ese tiempo. Y cuando escuchó un gemido que no era del joven que estaba arriba, sino que era un espasmo más maduro, supo que él…

Era él…

Que era él quien estaba abajo, que era él quien había _llenado_ al adolescente… si, era un adolescente, su cuerpo aún no terminaba de desarrollarse…

¡Insano!

¿Cómo que estaba en esa situación?

No, no era él…

Tomó control de las caderas y las empujó hacia él. Se unió al desenfreno de su acompañante… ¿sería eso estupro?

Decisivamente, no era él…

Sintió un calor que corría por su cuerpo entero… y sintió una frescura en una zona concreta… debían ser los espermas que salían de su virilidad.

—Hoc cordi est mihi… (7) —le susurró en su éxtasis al niño que estaba poseyendo.

Podría ser él… podría ser él…

Paleando, retorciéndose, revolcándose… y mojado, así se despertó Itachi a medianoche. Se incorporó y reclinó su cabeza hacia su regazo, todavía no salía de ese sueño… cuando entendió que tuvo una pesadilla, ya que una de sus manos, estaba dentro de su ropa interior. El dedo índice y el pulgar estaban presionando la punta de su masculinidad, ¿involuntariamente se había masturbado? Asqueado sacó su mano, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. A penas ésta estuvo fuera, reprimió un chillido de dolor. Pagaba el precio de su conciencia moral, puesto que al sacar su mano le dolía esa parte. Aún así, se negó a acabar lo que había comenzado mientras dormía.

—No puede ser… no puede estar pasándome… —murmuró, sin dejar de ver horrorizado el hinchazón que tenía en medio de su piernas.

Se tiró en la cama, y se mordió violentamente los labios.

—No, es sólo tensión sexual…

¿Cuánto pasó de su última actividad carnal? Bastante, era lógico que tuviera esos sueños en que lo hacía con alguien. ¿A quién no le pasaba? Era Humano, y tenía una parte libida. Lo que era imperdonable es que en sus sueños se enredara con un menor de edad, eso sí era lo impugnable. Una aberración que ni debía darse en su mente. ¿Qué haría? No podía arriesgarse a repetir una tercera vez un sueño de esos, ya que el de la noche anterior lo había condenado con mil injurias. El deseo puede calmarse de una única manera…

Quería evitarlo, no quería tocarse su hombría. Pero sólo podía calmar el Dolor a través de dos opciones, una rebajar su moralidad y masturbarse él mismo… la otra elección era descargarse con alguien… y la persona que pudiera ayudarle con sus problemas en ese mismo momento, dormía a unos pasos… esa persona era…

"_¡Ut non!" (8)_

Bajo ningún concepto cometería lascivias imperdonables. Le quedaba una única salida:

—Está bien, Deidara. Probemos... —enunció, mientras resignado volvía a meter la mano derecha en sus boxers. Comenzó a estrujar su órgano, paralelamente se mordía la boca. Se sentía bien… no muy bien, sólo bien.

Así se vive cada día, cada segundo, cada momento… esos fragmentos de vida integran una tranquilidad aparente. Creemos tener una vida propia, obviando que todo es relativo. En todo caso, al pensar en el contexto individual, no podría hablarse de un solipsismo, puesto que todo se complementaba. Cada persona con sus problemas y su situación particular, las que se entrelazan y van formando un único destino, asimismo crean una sola atmósfera ficticia. Itachi ya había involucrado a un tercero en sus problemas. Y no sólo Deidara e Itachi, Sasori y Sasuke también estaban atrapados en un mismo espejismo, sólo cuando estas Verdades colisionen habrían de lograr el efecto final de una desgracia en cadena.

—Salgamos… —Emitió un chasquido con su lengua, y dejó de mover su mano porque se había liberado en su cama. Deshonroso, repulsivo, desagradable así veía al líquido que chorreaba de su pene —. Salgamos…. —repitió en su soliloquio, convenciéndose de que eso era lo que más quería en el mundo.

Pero incluso alguien que miente, sabe que algún día esa mentira se le volverá en contra.

Por cuidar de las apariencias Itachi, inconscientemente, había cometido, o más bien exteorizado, su Primer Pecado.

**Amar **en** Exceso **(Sin ser Correspondido),es** Vicio…**

Y hace** Daño.**

**[Amor Platónico]**

**Negar **las** Emociones **(cuando son Mutuas), es un** Vicio…**

Y también hace** Daño.**

**[Amor Indebido]**

**Ni el Exceso, ni la Negación hacen a la Virtud.**

**Ambos son Vicios.**

**La Armonía **de estos opuestos** ni Itachi ni Sasori podían lograrla…**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Próximo capítulo

"**Un Pecado a la vez"**

**Notas:**

**1- Itadakisamu:**

Significa literalmente "yo tomo". Los japoneses dicen esto al comienzo de una comida. Al final de una comida, dicen "Gochisosama" que significa "el alimento que hemos ingerido es delicioso y nutritivo".

**2-Bicarbonato de sodio:**

Aquí me refiero al Bicarbonato de uso culinario. ¿Lo probaron? Yo una vez lo probé y tiene un gustillo desagradable. Seguramente lo conocen, igual preferí aclararlo.

**3- _"Era increíble lo que uno se economizaba, si no era un maniaco supersticioso"_**

En el capítulo anterior les conté de la superstición que giraba en torno al número 4 (cuatro). Un detalle que me había olvidado de contar era que debido a esto, muy pocos querían habitar una habitación/ piso que tenga el número de la muerte. En consecuencia, el precio de los departamentos con este número (tanto en pisos como habitaciones) suele ser mucho más barato, Sasori y Deidara aprovecharon esto a su favor.

**4- (Latín) Scelestus:**

Esta palabra se traduce a "Criminal". Pein bautizó con ese nombre al paciente de Konan. Como ven, de esta manera se manejan para conspirar contra Madara.

**5- 15 de agosto: **

Es el equivalente Budista al "Día de todos los Santos". En esta fecha se cree que los espíritus de los muertos regresan para pasar algún tiempo con sus familias, que tradicionalmente se reúnen para saludar a los espíritus. Se imaginarán para qué utilizan esa fecha Pein y Konan.

**6- Kagrra,:**

Es un conocido grupo japonés de Visual Kei, y dentro de este género es Angura kei.

7- **(Latín) Hoc cordi est mihi:**

La traducción es "Esto me gusta". Como supondrán, Itachi hasta en sus sueños se censura.

**8- (Latín) ¡Ut non!:**

Se traduce a : ¡Qué no!

Una nota aparte, si quieren saber cómo seguirá el fic, les invito a escuchar la canción que me inspiro a escribir "Mi Pecado":

"Una Confusión"

de

"LU".

(En mi profile puse el link del video, si quieres verlo mira en el apartado de "Mi Pecado")

En este capi me inspiré con el tema de Abe Mao "anata no koibito ni naritai no desu" y "Urei" de Kagrra,. Había hecho un AMV de ItaSasu con "Anata no koibito..." hace tiempo y lo publiqué en youtube, pero por desgracia lo eliminaron. Igual no me rendí y publiqué el AMV en otra página, así que si quieren verlo busquen el link en mi profile.

Pobre Sasu-chan, la segunda oportunidad y nada. ¿La tercera será la vencida? Más dudas que certezas en este nuevo capítulo, ¿De qué habla Hiashi Hyuuga? ¿A qué se refiere? Usen la imaginación. ¿Por qué creen que Sasori quería encontrarse con Gaara? Pero más importante… ¿Qué hará ahora Itachi?

Sé que tarde en aparecer con un nuevo capítulo, pero para este fic, tengo una excusa: pongo todo de mí, es el que mayor tiempo me consume. Tenía avanzado el capítulo cuatro, desgraciadamente lo perdí junto a otros documentos. Así, aunque quise, no quedó como el original, y esto me pone mal. Lo único de lo que estoy contenta es que agregué más escenas que el otro documento no tenía, pero lamento que hubiera poco de ItaSasu. En el próximo habrá menos Madara, Pein, Konan e Izuna, lo prometo.

Una cosa más… Próximamente subiré la Tercera Presecuela de este fic:

"**Nubes en el Cielo"**

"_No podía pedir más de él y esperar un Amor Eterno, porque Deidara era de carne, y dentro tenía el Pecado como todos"_

_SasoDei e ItaDei_

_(Twoshot)_

Si llegaste hasta aquí, mis cumplidos fue un capi más largo que el anterior. ¿Habrá que hacerlos más cortitos? Y ahora sí, por amor a Jashin-sama ve a tomar un poco de agua, no quiero que te deshidrates. Por el momento esto es un…

_Oyasumi, mata ashita_


	5. Un Pecado a la vez

¡Hola, mis pecaminosas/os lectoras/es! Siguiente capítulo de este fic, que se acerca con pasos pesados a su primer final.

**DERECHO DE AUTOR:**

Naruto es propiedad del excelente Masashi Kishimoto. El presente fic es redactado con la finalidad de expandir el Uchihacest.

**RESUMEN:**

Ajeno a los sentimientos de Sasuke, Itachi cree tener todo contralado, si piensa en Deidara, quien sólo busca sentirse amado, ya que siente la lejanía de Sasori. A su vez Sasori mantiene un intenso desconcierto por el hermano de Itachi. A Neji le han indicado su Destino. Pein, ayudado por Konan, sólo anhela ver la destrucción psicología de Madara.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Leve Lemon (relaciones sexuales explícitas). Sufrí Horrores al escribirlo. Al final, les diré por qué.

**EDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES:**

**Principales****:** Itachi (24), Sasuke (15), Neji (16), Gaara (16), Deidara (23), Sasori (23), Pein (32), Madara (39), Izuna (?), Hidan (24), Konan (31) Kisame (30).

**Secundarios****:** Hinata (15), Hiashi (40), Kakuzu (39), Zetsu (35), Sai (16), Temari (29), Kankuro (27), Chiyo (67), Ino (16).

*Las edades de Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Pein y Madara son pasibles de modificación. Quizá Kisame pase a ser un personaje secundario. Conforme mencione a los otros personajes, que considere importante, les indicaré la edad que les asigne. Respecto de la edad de Izuna, ésta se revelará en el transcurso del fic.

**Nota de Autora**

Recomendación para hacer pasadero el lemon: A mi entender un trauma total, me tuve que automedicar con una dosis extra de tictac - mi dosis diaria es tres cajitas por día-. Escuchen la canción que me "ayudo" a escribirlo: "Haranbanjou, Tsubaki Uta" (Temerosa, canción de camelia) de "R-shitei", "Te quise olvidar" MDO y como contrapartida, si desean sentirse EMOcionales escuchen "Namida Hoshi" de "Neon", ambas son recomendables para ese pasaje. En lo personal intercalé las canciones y traté de serenarme, me deprimí con "Te quise olvidar", me enfurecí con Tsubaki y finalmente fui calmada por la voz de Neon.

Recuerden que lo que está en cursiva son los _pensamientos o "Ilusiones"_

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**"No es Pecado, es Amor"**

**QUINTO CAPÍTULO**

**Un Pecado a la Vez**

"_La culpa sexual es una carga de la cual pocos seres humanos pueden liberarse completamente en una sociedad basada en valores supuestamente cristianos, y sobre el cual se cierne la sombra de centenares de años de desaprobación…"_

**(A.S en alusión a la Homosexualidad)**

"_Hoy desperté con ganas de coger: ¿Culo o Vagina? Da igual, ¿Qué es si no el sexo? Es lo libido del Hombre. Entonces me acostaré con mi vecina o un extraño… y el sexo siempre tendrá por fin saciar una calentura circunstancial"_

**A "F" por su fortaleza y temple, tan resistente que pudo aguantarme y bancarme cuando intentaba no ser y cuando traté de ser.**

La sensación entusiasta, se fue revelando durante la noche pasada. Había un candor esotérico asentado sobre su cuerpo. Perduraban, los momentos vividos de ayer. Deseoso de volver a sentirlo, frotó el pulgar contra el dedo índice y el medio. Todavía quedaba un rastro de las tibias manos de su hermano mayor. Aún sentía el roce de los dedos de Itachi, en su mano, en su cadera, en su cuerpo todo. Aquel aliento que se adhirió a su cuello como el delicado rímel que se pega a las mejillas de una actriz, el aire de su hermano mayor chocando contra su rostro… Cálido viento, ese oxígeno purificado por los pulmones de Itachi. Los dedos de él que se asentaron en sus ropas, aquellos dedos que acariciaron su piel oculta bajo los atuendos, lo exquisito de ese tacto. Había sentido el aura cercana de Itachi, y que se filtraba en su cuerpo mortalmente despacio que le hacía saltar. Lo desbordaba, el Amor que tenía Sasuke por Itachi amenazaba con rebalsar de su corazón y precipitarse a una apresurada declaración por un amor comprendido tempranamente.

No existía ninguna duda. Sasuke había estado tan pero tan cerca, de la boca de Itachi Uchiha… A una distancia excesivamente cercana y mortal, esos cortos centímetros que los separaban, esos labios que descendían a su rostro como si el sentimiento fuera igual al suyo. ¿Y por qué los labios de Itachi se acercaron a su boca? ¿Por qué la boca de Itachi se desplomaba encima de él? ¿Itachi había comenzaba a _caer_… por él? ¿Por qué el Cielo caía sobre la Tierra? ¿Era eso un asentimiento de que Itachi deseaba intensamente tanto como él había anhelado besarlo?

La reacción de Itachi fue más clara que el agua… Pero el agua produce espejismos espantosos, fue el agua la que tentó a Narciso y burlándose de su estúpido enamoramiento, hundió al pobre muchacho. Sasuke no olvidaba que Narciso murió por un espejismo. ¿Si Sasuke se imaginaba lo que nunca fue? Sasuke serenó a su corazón. Era obvio que Itachi se aproximó a su boca, pero no hizo ninguna otra cosa.

Aunque… Tal vez Itachi quería ese beso.

Mientras más lo meditaba, se confundía aun más. Sasuke sabía que Itachi había tenido una reacción extraña en la noche. Ahora a Sasuke se le presentaba la inquietud traducida en gestos, tenía una ansiedad por saber exactamente qué pensaba y qué sentía Itachi, en el preciso momento en que sus manos se entrelazaron. Cuando se fueron ajustando a la melodía, Itachi arguyó que necesitaban descansar y fue repentino.

Por ello, en la mañana, esas dudas se convirtieron en palabras de su voz:

—No quiero que te asustes, niisan. Quizá fue mi imaginación, estuve pensándolo, y-yo… n-necesito saberlo —Intentó sonar seguro, pero se colaba la inseguridad en sus palabras que, parecían temblar al son de un viento inexistente—. ¿Por qué te acercaste tanto cuando bailamos? —Realizó la pregunta que lo asediaba y en sus mejillas se mostró la ilusión del primer amor.

Itachi había corrido las cortinas y abrió la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke. Sintió la incomodidad de su hermano menor, que descansaba en la cama, Itachi sólo suspiró y se sentó tranquilamente a un lado.

— ¿Qué pensaste que quería hacerte? —Tocó algunos de los cabellos de Sasuke, y los fue deslizando en su mano.

Los dedos de Itachi se colocaron en la nuca del pequeño Uchiha, fue haciendo movimientos cálidos que le produjeron un cosquilleo a Sasuke.

—Sé que… tú… me… tú… me…—tartamudeó. No sabía cómo decirlo, era como si todas las palabras se dispersaron involuntariamente, esa vez las palabras volaban. Sasuke decidió comenzar de nuevo—: Puede sonarte espantoso… y-yo pensé… que… querías besarme, aniki —balbuceó Sasuke, sus mejillas brillaron.

Por un instante el pulso del mayor se suspendió, sus pestañas vibraron sutilmente. Itachi miró a su hermano menor con plena perplejidad. Sasuke sostuvo la mirada, sin embargo por el silencio de Itachi y la rigidez de sus ojos, se hundió en la cama y aguardó por lo peor. No tendría que haber dicho algo tan grave con un tartamudeo esperanzador… ¡Dios! Si hasta parecía que deseara que fuera real y ciertamente esperaba que lo fuera. Pero si el pensamiento no hacía feliz a Itachi, Sasuke se mortificaría por el resto de su vida.

—Los hermanos no se besan entre sí —dijo Itachi con indiferencia y para Sasuke ése fue el final de su fantasía.

El espejo se quiebra al caer, y el corazón se rompe con las palabras heladas. La cabeza del niño descendió hasta enterrarse en su regazo, ¿qué imaginaba en sus sueños retorcidos? ¿Creía que Itachi podría mirarlo con otra mirada que no sea fraternidad? Todo había sido un sueño, sólo podía acceder al corazón de Itachi en sus sueños. Tenía ganas de llorar.

—Ayer tú y yo tuvimos nuestro primer vals de amor, Sasuke, para que todo fuera perfecto debía cerrar mi promesa de amor por ti… Si me acerqué demasiado… fue porque quería tocar tus labios… Quería tocar tus labios con mi boca —recitó Itachi sin cambiar la agudeza de su voz.

El niño se quedó tieso, el dolor desapareció y se encendió la llama de la esperanza. Era como si hubiera estado en una montaña rusa y de repente ésta se detuviera, estaba desconcertado. Las mejillas de Sasuke tomaron el color de un rojo fuerte, su boca se fue abriendo y, ahora cada una de las palabras que conocía, se perdieron en los ojos rojizos de su hermano mayor. Itachi seguía en calma, Sasuke se agitó por la franqueza de él. Eso es lo que había anhelo por más de un año, sencillamente esperando que las cosas se dieran en una casualidad improbable y que había tildado como imposible, empero continuaba pensando que estaría a la altura de Itachi y que algún día estarían juntos sentimentalmente.

Algún día en su corazón…

Algún día en la cama de Itachi…

Algún día entregarse sexualmente a Itachi.

— ¿Ibas a tocar mi boca? Imaginé que podrías llegar a quererme de una forma distinta, después que… papá y mamá…, pero esto me parece… es como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño… es como si yo estuviera soñando otra vez… contigo… Yo… tengo sueños en los que tú me amas como se ama a un amante —comentó desalentado—. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo tú sólo me ves como a tu hermano menor.

Itachi apretó la mano de Sasuke.

—No me creas santo. Eres realmente hermoso. Yo soy carne, y caigo por el deseo… —susurró sobre la boca de su hermano menor—. No soy un cura, me hubiera encantado tocarte más allá de tus labios. Me hubiera gustado romper cada uno de mis culpas por quererte y consumar este pecado que me enloquece. Me hubiera encantado sentir que estoy dentro ti… —soltó, apretando el muslo del pequeño.

Itachi tocó el rostro de su hermano y sonriéndole se levantó. Movió las cortinas de la ventana para que nadie los interrumpiera… o para que nadie los viera. Luego volvió a sentar al lado de Sasuke, despacio hizo que Sasuke se recostara sobre la cama. Esa mañana, ¿era de mañana? Itachi aceptó que amaba a Sasuke. Las mejillas de un tono brillante de Sasuke, deleitaron a Itachi. El calor aparecía por cualquier parte, a medida que Itachi iba quitándole el pijama a Sasuke. Subía ese nerviosismo a niveles increíbles. El corazón ingenuo de Sasuke palpitaba…

Prescindir de la imaginación, Sasuke ya no podía hacerlo. Empujar esas emociones ya no era posible. ¿Qué hacer si no puedes no amar? ¿Qué hacer con todos esos sentimientos? Esconderlos, era la fácil solución, pero era imposible seguir ocultándolos.

Pero desde un comienzo, las cosas estaban mal. Para empezar, si Itachi no hubiera decidido estudiar Derecho, si Itachi hubiera decidido estudiar… Arquitectura, tal vez Itachi sería alcanzable y no como lo que ahora era: un abogado concentrado en la rigidez de las leyes.

Sasuke abrió los ojos por completo, desilusionado por haber despertado.

—Seis y media de la mañana. Nuevo día… —suspiró para sí.

En los sueños las cosas eran simples y fáciles, porque el soñador maneja los tiempos y el contenido de las tramas. Sasuke había tenido un nuevo sueño con su hermano mayor, nuevamente repitió un romance que sólo se formaba en fantasías creadas en su mente. Mientras estiraba los brazos, Sasuke recapituló sobre sus sueños con Itachi. Hace tiempo, mucho antes de que sus padres murieran en el accidente automovilístico, Sasuke tenía sueños en los que Itachi era el épico protagonista. Sueños en los que Itachi era un noble caballero, un samurái, un shinobi de élite al que el mundo galardonaba y al que las señoritas ofrecían sus pañuelos en un mundo quimérico… Pero, en los sueños de la infancia, Itachi siempre tomaba el peluche que Sasuke le alcanzaba al regreso de una cruda batalla. Itachi aceptaba el osito y depositaba un beso en el afortunado peluche, Sasuke sonreía e Itachi procedía a darle un golpecito en la frente. Rayando la adolescencia, los sueños fueron mutando, Sasuke ya no esperaba a Itachi con un peluche en la mano, Sasuke se apiñaba entre las muchachas y arrojaba un pañuelo celeste e Itachi desfilaba entre el séquito de mujeres, mirando aburrido los trapos en el piso y montado en su corcel, pisaba las ofrendas de las doncellas del reino, su rostro serio no regalaba ni una sonrisa. Pero sus ojos declinaban y se agachaba al avistar un pañuelo celeste bordado con el nombre del único agraciado. Itachi en sus manos tomaba el pañuelo y se lo llevaba a la nariz, olfateando con ansias el perfume de la tela. Luego empujando a las mujeres, Itachi encontraba a su hermano menor. Se apresuraba a sujetar la mano delicada del niño y depositaba un beso en la suave mano. Ahí pasaban las horas, mirándose ansiosamente… como deseando que el tiempo hiciera lo que ellos no se atrevían a hacer.

Si bien los sueños bonitos intrigaban Sasuke, no se alarmó. En los sueños, Itachi besaba su mano y lo abrazaba, un detalle lindo. Pero lo que empezó a ser simplemente cariñoso, se manifestó como deseo sexual. Los sueños no hicieron más que mostrar el recóndito placer. La tarde que se desmayó, Sasuke comprendió que sus sentimientos por Itachi se habían convertido en la más honda de las emociones.

Sasuke jugó con sus pies. Para olvidarse de su nueva travesía, se levantó dispuesto a ahuyentar el asedio del hormigueo. Habiéndose cambiado, bajó las escaleras con su celular y arrastrando la mochila.

Itachi estaba sentado, ni había visto a Sasuke pero conocía bastante bien los sonidos de su hermano menor y automáticamente se paró a servirle el desayuno.

Sasuke se detuvo en los movimientos de Itachi, primero sentado sin mirarlo… Como un padre que es el primero en levantarse y el primero en sentarse a la mesa, un padre al que un hijo debe saludar, Sasuke murmuró un tenue "Buenos Días, hermano". Itachi tenía una taza en sus manos y se acercó a Sasuke… El segundo movimiento de Itachi, como una madre protectora que acoge a sus hijos, le alcanzó la taza y Sasuke la tomó, rosando las manos de su hermano mayor. Sasuke le dijo "Gracias". Entonces Itachi sonrió pero no soltó la taza… se miraron como en el sueño de Sasuke. La taza no estaba tan caliente como lo estaban las manos de ellos…. Y finalmente el tercer movimiento, Itachi sonrió como un hermano mayor. El pecho de Sasuke subía y bajaba. Los tres movimientos de Itachi eran conocidos por Sasuke. No había un cuarto gesto… Sasuke deslizó una sonrisa, Itachi respiraba un poco lento. Sus manos se estaban tocando, Itachi no parecía tener problemas en quedarse ahí, quieto por unos minutos más. Seguían mirándose con anhelo y sin decir palabra alguna. Sasuke estiró el cuello e Itachi, inconscientemente, bajó a su encuentro. La conexión de las miradas, no se rompió. Itachi continúo agachándose. Un poco más de tiempo y Sasuke esperaba estar próximo al primer beso.

Un timbre rompió aquel ahogo pecaminoso. Itachi se paró y soltó la taza, Sasuke la depositó en la mesa y miró hacia su celular. Maldijo al maldito objeto por entorpecer.

"_Cuatro y media de la tarde, Aula Desentonada. No te olvides, Doll"_

Itachi que se había asomado por el hombro del Uchiha menor, se quedó con ese apodo peculiarmente íntimo, a su parecer curiosamente connotativo. Itachi trató de recordar los sobrenombres con que le bautizaron sus compañeros, Kisame le llamaba "Uchiha-san" y últimamente se había acostumbrado a decirle "Itachi-san". En cuanto a los demás, ni Sasori ni Deidara se atrevieron a ponerle un apodo. Itachi creía que no se equivocaba si decía que únicamente Hidan había escogido un apelativo especial para él, aunque esto no era más que una sospecha. Por dentro Itachi razonó en que las cosas cambiaron en la secundaria, porque a modo de juego a su hermano menor le decían "Doll". Un pelirrojo había cogido -para el disgusto de Itachi- esa "inapropiada costumbre".

—Creo que Gaara siente estrechamente tu amistad, si te dice "Doll" —comentó Itachi, después de pensarlo mucho.

—Es un simple apodo, nosotros le decimos "Shukaku" —aclaró rápidamente Sasuke.

No alcanzaba con esa enmienda, tan al margen de lo que Itachi estaba sintiendo.

—Creo que Gaara es… —Se controló y su mente continuó _"un imbécil al que le queda perfecto su calificativo"_

—Es mi amigo —explicó Sasuke.

Los argumentos de Sasuke, por alguna razón, no componían el ligero, pero no menos existente, disgusto del abogado.

—No por eso tiene la libertad de llamarte como si quisiera ser algo más que un amigo —contraatacó el mayor y poniendo un acento enérgico en "más", tomó el diario.

Itachi no se olvidaba de que la vez que Gaara se escapó de su casa, en lugar de refugiarse con su tío Pein, no dudó en buscar a Sasuke. Mucho menos, Itachi borraría de la memoria la negativa de Gaara ante la sugerencia de Itachi, de que Gaara durmiera en la habitación de Sasuke y que él compartiría su cuarto con su hermano menor. Como en la casa no tenían una habitación para huéspedes, para Itachi lo mejor era llevar a Sasuke a su propia cama. Al negar el ofrecimiento, Gaara había dicho tácitamente que pretendía dormir en la misma cama que Sasuke, eso le bastaba a Itachi para desconfiar del pelirrojo. Itachi no entendía por qué Sasuke no captaba la doble intención de Gaara ¡Gaara era homosexual! ¡Sasuke era tan ingenuo! ¡Debía ser un _Pecado _ser tan ingenuo!

Muy despacio Sasuke colocó sus palillos sobre la mesa, su vista fue subiendo hacia el ejemplar de "Japan Times" sobre el cual se ocultaba el rostro de su hermano mayor.

—Uchiha Itachi —le llamó la atención—, ¿crees que una persona que es homosexual necesariamente gusta de todos los hombres? Porque si fuera así, ello también sería aplicable a los heterosexuales; es decir que a los hombres les gustarían todas las mujeres y a ellas les encantarían todos los hombres… y no existiría el Amor, porque todos tendríamos calentura de todos. Creo que el Amor existe, y si bien puede gustarnos alguien, sólo amamos a una sola persona. Incluso Gaara sabe cuáles son sus gustos, y créeme no estoy dentro de ellos.

Con esa breve y segura revelación, el abogado se entumeció de pies de a cabeza. ¿Sasuke sabía lo que estaba pensando? _Todo se detuvo_. Los latidos, la respiración, el flujo de la sangre… _se detuvo_. Le había impresionado el desenvolvimiento con el que se manejaba Sasuke. Era cierto aquello, no existía algo tan cierto. Itachi tenía dudas sobre su propia sexualidad. Había probado los dos sabores de la lujuria: el sexo anal y el vaginal. Si bien la mayoría de sus relaciones sexuales fueron con mujeres, dudaba de que se inclinara por las voluptuosidades de ellas o que se decidiera por un buen culo. Tampoco, Itachi, se creía bisexual. Ni sabía sus propios gustos, ya que aún no decidía qué era lo que buscaba… En realidad, dudaba de que buscara algo en especial. Su prioridad desde siempre fue Sasuke. Y aunque le doliera pensarlo, en algún momento tendría que elegir una persona con quien vivir el resto de sus días. Bien podría permanecer soltero y… eventualmente, arrastrar a Sasuke a una castidad eterna. Itachi volvió a mirar el rostro encantador de su hermano. Sí, podía, Sasuke tenía que someterse a sus reglas. Sasuke le alcanzó una tostada. No, no podía atar a Sasuke a una vida de celibato solamente para mantenerlo cerca… ¿O si podía? Sasuke seguía sonriendo… ¿O si podía?

No podía…

"_Si puedes, Itachi"_

No podía.

"_Sasuke, me debe todo"_

No podía.

"_Sasuke, ha de someterse a mí."_

¿No podía?

"_Lo cuide… soy su padre, madre y hermano mayor, yo sé lo que es mejor para Sasuke. Gaara no es…"_

¿No podía?

"_¡Mientras yo viva, Sasuke ha de ser célibe!" _

¡PODÍA, PODÍA Y PODÍA! ¡Estaba en su derecho!

"_¡No bajo ningún concepto! ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?"_

Itachi cerró sus ojos y desesperadamente trató de controlarse. Comprimió los pensamientos contradictorios que lo asediaban. Mientras lo hacía, se preguntaba cuál sería la opinión de Sasuke. Cuando sus padres murieron, Itachi se autoimpuso cuidar de su pequeño hermano. Lamentablemente, de esa promesa habían pasado años y por cada día que pasaba, Sasuke se iba abriendo como una delicada flor de loto. ¿Qué quedaba de ese niño que hubo necesitado de la protección de alguien que pudiera cuidarlo como lo haría un ángel guardián?

Sasuke estaba creciendo, y cada vez necesitaba menos a Itachi.

La vida era tan injusta… ¡Vida puta! ¡Vida puta que los dejó solos! ¡Vida puta que lo obligó a hacerse adulto cuando aún era un adolescente! ¡Vida puta, ya no quería que pasen los años! Ellos ya tenían una vida tranquila… Itachi trabajaba y Sasuke estudiaba y se divertía con sus amigos. Todo estaba bien ¡¿Por qué pasaban los años? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía detenerse el tiempo para que todo siguiera igual? ¿Por qué si uno deseaba fuertemente, no se repetían los días? ¿Por qué no vivir eternamente una etapa de la vida? No era envejecer lo que temía, Itachi no le temía a la muerte. Incluso podría llegar la muerte en ese preciso momento, y ante la pregunta de ella: ¿Quieres acompañarme en este viaje, Itachi Uchiha? Él no correría ni menos se quedaría rígido, aceptaría todas las cosas como se dieran. Ya no había mucho por lo que vivir, porque Sasuke entró en la adolescencia… y en cualquier momento, se entregaría en alma… y luego, terriblemente, en cuerpo a _alguien_.

Se imaginaba a Sasuke abrazándose a una _sombra_.

—No puedes quedarte hasta tarde, lo siento si tienes que hacer algo con tus amigos, pero faltan algunas cosas —La heladera no estaba vacía, no habían muchas cosas que faltaran. Sólo que Gaara… _"Cuatro y media de la tarde"_

Se imaginaba a Sasuke durmiendo en otra casa… en otra cama.

—Tienes que ir al supermercado —ordenó Itachi y volvió a dejar el diario en la mesa.

Sasuke asintió y estaba por escribirle un mensaje a Gaara, pero los ojos de Itachi lo miraban intensamente y no lo hizo

—Te veo a las siete en el estacionamiento —dijo Itachi sin quitarla la vista a su hermano menor.

Se imaginaba a Sasuke muy lejos… En un mundo en el que Itachi no tendría cabida.

Ah, lo único que Itachi le brindaba a Sasuke era una casa y dinero. ¿Qué iba a hacer el día que Sasuke quisiera buscar un trabajo? ¿Qué haría el día que Sasuke quisiera independizarse? ¿Qué iba hacer… si su hermano menor… quería irse? No quería pensar en el futuro, odiaba tener que pensar en lo que se avecinara, ¿Sasuke algún día pediría su aprobación para casarse? Si ese día llegaba… ¿Podría esconder la mano de su hermano menor?

Ah, iba perdiendo a Sasuke.

Si Sasuke lo necesitara, desafiaría a la misma muerte.

Si Sasuke dijera "Te necesito" En ese caso, temería. Sí temería morir. Temería dejar desamparado a su hermano menor.

Itachi examinó detenidamente su mano, fijó sus ojos en las protuberancias de ésta. Lo primero que notó fue que ya no crecería, su cuerpo ya fue desarrollado en su totalidad. Se había convertido en un adulto como alguna vez lo había sido su padre. ¿A qué edad Fugaku fue padre? A los veinticinco años, por esa edad. Casi los mismos años que tenía encima Itachi, ¿acaso debía formar una familia con alguna mujer? ¿Ya había llegado el momento de casarme y separarse de Sasuke?

Sintió la distancia que existía, la vista de Itachi estaba perdida en alguna parte. Moviendo la cabeza, Sasuke había cogido la servilleta y se la pasó delicadamente por su boca de muñeca. Sus ojos oscuros rodaron hacia el piso, y las manos por un instante le temblaron.

— ¿Te molesta que uno de mis amigos sea gay? —preguntó.

"_Gaara, Gaara, Gaara"_ arrugó sus manos. Pero se serenó, Itachi parpadeó y tomó el diario de la mesa. Rumió por lo bajo. Otra vez, Sasuke insistía en hablar de Gaara. Ese tema fue masticado y tragado, e Itachi no quería seguir engullendo aquel tema.

—Sólo digo que sí tienes un nombre, Gaara tendría que estar enterado, ¿no? —remarcó Itachi, sin perder la calma y sin dejar de esconderse detrás del periódico—. Si yo que soy tu hermano no te pongo sobrenombres llamativos —recalcó, usando un tono de voz que se imponía mas por la fuerza que por la lógica; Itachi consideraba que lo que él decía era íntegramente racional—, él no debería hacerlo, ¿no lo crees, Sasuke?

A Itachi le desagradaba pensar que Gaara osara traspasar los límites de la amistad. Gaara era un chico atrevido que nunca tendría la aprobación de Itachi Uchiha.

—Por supuesto —consintió Sasuke.

—No tengo ningún problema con esto, ya lo había dicho. No sé por qué quieres hablar de él —dijo sin notar que su voz era sutilmente grave.

Sasuke se dedicó a mirar a su hermano, lo había notado extraño como todas las veces que terminaban conversando de Gaara. Queriendo serenarse, Itachi se puso a leer un artículo del periódico, no le gustó y pasó a la siguiente página. Finalmente, tras hojear y hojear, Itachi tiró el periódico al suelo. Sasuke se sorprendió, e Itachi se levantó de inmediato.

—Me voy —Itachi tomó el maletín y salió sin haber desayunado.

Ni un _"Sasuke, ¿puedes ir solo al colegio?"_ dijo, Itachi parecía perturbado por alguna cosa que Sasuke no llegaba a comprender. Sasuke se mordió el labio. Tenía miles de pensamientos en la cabeza, pero se decidió a lavar la taza de Itachi y tiró al drenaje el café frio. Se apresuró a lavar lo que había en la mesa, cuando terminó, Sasuke cogió su bolso.

Al salir Sasuke se encontró con un cielo medio nebuloso, el día ya era turbio sin esas nubes y suspiró resignado.

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~**

Ni el ruido de Kisame, al entrar a la oficina, hizo que Itachi quitara los ojos de su notebook. Itachi siempre estaba ocupado, Pein exprimía cada minuto de la vida de su compañero. Kisame sabía que Pein también era inflexible con Kakuzu y Sasori, no obstante el presidente era más austero con Itachi. Hasta ahora no encontraba la razón, por eso Kisame mantuvo la primera y única hipótesis que se le ocurrió: no congeniaban. Pein simplemente estaba sorprendido por la capacidad de Itachi y sólo por eso Itachi ingresó a la empresa mucho antes de recibirse en la Universidad.

—Te llegó esto —dijo Kisame y le alcanzó a Itachi un sobre en blanco.

Detuvo el frenético movimiento de sus dedos, mirando el sobre que Kisame extendió, Itachi comprendió la ansiedad con que había vivido esos días. Sus ojos estaban en el sobre. Recordó la suavidad del cuerpo de Sasuke, cuando lo levantó en sus brazos y lo depositó en la bañera. Itachi tomó el papel y se quedó un tiempo pensando en abrirlo.

Kisame notó la excitación de su compañero. Itachi puso el papel sobre el escritorio, y volvió su atención a un decepcionado Kisame. Un papel sin remitente pero con un destinario era algo que no se vía comúnmente en la empresa, y si esa carta estaba dirigida al ecuánime y misterioso Itachi, las incógnitas se duplicaban. Itachi notó que Kisame no quitó sus ojos de la carta, entonces la tomó y la guardó en un cajón. Luego le pasó a Kisame una pila de papeles.

—Es el nuevo contrato, revisado y corregido —aclaró Uchiha.

— ¿El presidente lo leyó? —preguntó Kisame, desconfiado de que Pein se haya leído más de cien páginas en unos minutos, si ni eran las diez de la mañana.

Itachi notó el recelo presente en el rostro del viajante de negocios. En los primeros años, Kisame parecía disfrutar de su trabajo. Viajó a la helada Rusia, estuvo una noche en París, había caminado por las calles de la pintoresca Venecia, había deambulado por Malasia… conocía todos los hombres con los que Pein firmó convenios desde que era el presidente de la empresa. Pero estaba cansado, Kisame no era feliz viajando a las dos de la mañana y comiendo a las cuatro de la tarde. Tampoco le agradaba que Pein no respetara el uso horario de sus viajes y le llamara a cualquier hora. Aunque tanto los pasajes como la estadía, comidas y salidas eran pagados por Pein, el sueldo de Kisame debía ser bueno para que no haya renunciado.

—Está en regla. Lo acaba de aprobar y firmar —reveló Itachi, él también estaba pulverizado, habiendo pasado largas horas trabajando, esperaba el fin de semana.

Hace unas horas aterrizó en el aeropuerto, Hoshigaki subió a un taxi y antes de irse a descansar, fue a la empresa para informar de los negocios en Taiwán a su jefe. Kisame se encontró con el cartero en la puerta principal y éste le alcanzó un documento para su compañero. Iba a la oficina del pelinegro, le daba la carta y el abogado le encajaba un nuevo contrato.

—Ah… ¿Debo ir a Suecia ya? Son más de quince horas de vuelo, Itachi-san. Tú sabes que recién llegó de Taipéi, ¿sabes lo que es? Siete horas con el culo pegado al asiento —Se enfadó Kisame—. ¡Y ahora quieres que ponga el culo en el asiento por más de mediodía!

Itachi no dijo nada y prefirió centrarse en la pantalla de la notebook. Kisame suspiró, entonces agarró el contrato y decidió salir. ¡Ya iba a hablar seriamente con Pein! Kisame no estaba dispuesto a subir a otro avión ese mismo día. Por Dios, había pisado tierra hace una hora para que el presidente lo vuelva a mandar al cielo.

Discretamente Itachi miró la salida de Kisame, bajó la tapa de su ordenador y procedió a abrir la carta que había recibido. Cerró los ojos y murmuró unas palabras. Tenía que ser lo que esperaba, debía serlo…

Su corazón se exaltó. Sus orbes pasaron por las líneas del papel. Sus ojos ni se asombraron y resignado arrugó la carta con el peor resultado. Lo tiró violentamente en el tacho de basura.

¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué esperaba? Ni él lo sabía, pero la noticia otra vez no fue la deseada.

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~**

Sasuke tenía que ir al supermercado después de clases y Neji estaba en una reunión con el Consejo Estudiantil. Por ello Gaara suspendió el ensayo y dejó a Sasuke retirarse. Aún cuando no habría prueba en el Club, Gaara esperó en la puerta del Consejo Estudiantil la salida de Neji. Entre volver temprano a casa o estar horas extra en el colegio, Gaara prefería quedarse sentado contra la pared a la espera de su amigo.

Una hora después, el Comité de Alumnos salió. Gaara vio a Tenten, la secretaría, riendo con Neji. A pesar de ser la segunda chica del colegio que le caí bien, Gaara ahora no estaba seguro de no odiarla. Viendo a Tenten poner una mano sobre el pelo de Neji, Gaara apretó los puños, parándose de inmediato para tomar a Neji del brazo. Los chicos del Comité murmuraran entre ellos, ninguno se atrevió a detener Gaara y miraron cómo Neji le sonrió a Gaara. Tenten se enfadó, pero se despidió de Hyuuga antes de que éste se fuera con el pelirrojo.

Aunque Neji estaba exhausto, disfrutaba jugar con los instrumentos y acompañó a Gaara al aula de ensayo. Por ser miembro del Consejo, Neji había conseguido un aula vacía para que Gaara pudiera tocar la guitarra. Neji se había sorprendido del talento de su amigo y fue él quien instó a Gaara a crear un Club de Música. Pero como Gaara era el presidente, el Club no tuvo mucho éxito y los únicos que se animaron a unirse fueron Neji y Sasuke. Al tiempo Neji se enteró que algunos chicos llamaban "Aula Desentonada" al lugar de ensayo de Gaara. En lugar de incomodarse, el pelirrojo felicitó la idea y pasó a llamar a su Club con ese nombre.

Gaara se había familiarizado con muchos instrumentos musicales desde pequeño, llevaba la música en la piel. Guitarra, bajo, batería, armónica y acordeón eran tocados magistralmente por él… pero para la tristeza de Temari, Gaara no era afín a los instrumentos clásicos y decía odiar el violonchelo. En las primeras reuniones del Club, Gaara tocaba la guitarra para Sasuke y Neji. Pero en las siguientes semanas, Gaara misteriosamente fue sumando más instrumentos al Club ¿Cómo y dónde los consiguió? Neji le preguntó a Gaara y él enseguida indagó a Neji sobre su destreza con la música. Neji había comentado que tocaba el piano como Gaara nunca se había manejado con un piano, decidió que Neji iba a ser el baterista. Hyuuga se negó rotundamente, pero a esas alturas era difícil convencer a Gaara de lo contrario. Así a Neji le costaba acostumbrarse a la ruidosa batería y Sasuke no paraba de reírse al ver el esfuerzo que Gaara hacía para enseñarle. Cuando Neji regañó a Sasuke por calentar la silla en el Club, Gaara se jactó haber sido el maestro de Sasuke y aseguró que convertiría a Neji en el mejor baterista. Actualmente, en eso andaba Gaara: trasformar a Neji en baterista –de rock pesado-.

Gaara traía acordes de rock para los ensayos, que no era tomado de buen agrado por Sasuke y se negaba a prestar la voz para los coros. La mayoría de las veces Gaara cantaba y tocaba la guitarra, Sasuke había accedido a cantar una vez. En cuanto a Neji, a él no le gustaba cantar.

—Se suspendió el ensayo porque Itachi se empeña en usar a Sasuke de mucama —A Gaara le pareció inoportuno. Itachi de alguna forma, siempre lograba entrar en sus vidas y le molestaba.

Neji contempló inflexible a Gaara.

—Son dos en casa, es justo que Sasuke ayude a su hermano —contradijo Neji—. Si Temari te pide ir a la verdulería, tú debes hacerlo.

—Ya decidiste de qué lado ponerte. Neji… Te encanta justificar a Itachi —le increpó.

Se molestó, Neji estaba por hablar, pero Gaara levantó la mano y abrió el aula de ensayo. Neji entró junto a él y miró desanimado el cuarto. Gaara le aviso que no habría ensayo, pero de todos modos él quería ir al Club de Gaara.

—Revisaré la batería. ¿Crees que podrás afinar el bajo de Sasuke? —preguntó Gaara.

—Lo intentaré —respondió. Neji no había notado nada raro en el instrumento, pese a ello tomó el bajo dispuesto a encontrar algún desperfecto.

Tras unos minutos, Neji estaba afinando las cuerdas del bajo de Sasuke. Escuchaba el sonido de los patillos de la batería, Neji trató de ignorarlo haciendo sonar algunas notas del bajo. Gaara se rió y Neji prefirió no seguir tocando.

Del otro lado, Gaara se paraba y volvía a agacharse sobre la batería. Quería que la batería estuviera perfecta para la próxima semana. La noche pasada, después de muchas idas y vueltas, le habían confirmado la primera presentación para la banda, y estaba decidido a llevarse la batería y a su apático baterista –Neji Hyuuga-. Aunque Sasuke un par de veces le había advertido a Gaara que de hacer una presentación, se olvidara de contar con Hyuuga Neji, Gaara confiaba en llevar al arisco baterista de la banda. Además había esperado mucho por esa oportunidad única, Gaara sabía que Sasuke se pondría feliz cuando le dijera de la pequeña presentación y Neji… se alarmaría un poco, pero seguro se contagiaría de la alegría de ellos.

Neji vio a Gaara tocar los platillos, se notaba que estaba alerta al hallazgo de cualquier desperfecto. Neji sonrió por la persistencia de Gaara y se preguntó por qué estaba concentrado en el arreglo. Los hombros de Gaara se movía, aun mirando, Neji recordó que conocía a la perfección la espalda de Gaara.

Hace un año, Neji solía encontrarse a la salida de su casa con la espalda de Gaara, a la misma hora y en la misma posición del sol. Sasuke la mayoría de las veces era llevado por Itachi hasta la puerta del colegio, Gaara iba caminando al colegio y Neji también prefería usar sus pies.

Hyuuga se levantaba a las seis y media de la mañana, se bañaba y desayunaba con sus tíos, leía el periódico y luego salía a eso de las ocho menos veinte de casa. El colegio estaba a veinte minutos de caminata, y las clases comenzaban a las nueve, a Neji le gustaba irse temprano y siendo el Representante del curso y Vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil, debía estar en Konoha antes que sus compañeros de clase.

A Gaara no le gustaba levantarse temprano, pero tenía que hacerlo o quedarse sin comida. Temari preparaba el desayuno de los tres, a las seis y media, porque ella y Kankuro salían a las siete y quince de casa. Para matar el tiempo y aprovechando el silencio de las calles, Gaara se iba caminando al colegio una vez que sus hermanos se fueran al trabajo.

Mientras Gaara caminaba, en la casa Hyuuga, Neji terminaba de meter los libros en su bolso e Hinata arreglaba a su hermana Hanabi. Cuando Neji cerraba el portón de su casa, Hinata recién se estaba bañando y como siempre salía más tarde. Neji miraba la calle y en frente estaba Sabaku No. Casi todos los días, a la misma hora… se encontraban en esa calle. Neji le daba un último vistazo a su bolso, para ver si se olvidaba algo y en seguida cruzaba la calle. Hasta entonces Gaara estaba unos pasos adelantado. Neji siempre estaba detrás de Gaara, éste le miraba por encima del hombro. Los mismos pasos, las mismas miradas, los mismos gestos. Era como si Hyuuga se hubiera acostumbrado a verlo caminar en la cuadra de su casa. La corbata de Gaara iba colgando de su bolso y su camisa nunca estaba totalmente botonada.

Hace tiempo que lo hizo, Neji se había resignado a ver a su enemigo a las siete y cuarenta. Hace un año atrás, Gaara no saludaba a Neji ni dentro ni fuera del colegio. Lo que por supuesto no hizo cambiar la primera impresión que Neji tuvo de Gaara, aunque el mismo Neji debía admitir que sus propios modales no eran afables. Al ser el representante del curso, Neji debía –obligación- saludar a su compañero pelirrojo. Neji nunca lo hizo.

Así era la situación, hacía frio y Neji salía de casa con una bufanda. Llovía y Neji salía con un paraguas, Gaara siempre estaba _esperándolo_ afuera… Neji recordó que una vez, corrió un viento fuerte que le arrancó el paraguas, elevándolo hasta el cielo. La misma ráfaga de viento derribó a Neji, todo sucedió con Gaara cerca. Esa vez Gaara se dio la vuelta. Se quedó mirándolo, Neji pensó que Gaara se detuvo para reírse de él. No fue así, porque Gaara había susurrado: _"Tu pelo… Puede enredarse"_ Neji creyó que se estaba burlando, se paró y sujetó con una mano su largo cabello y caminó rápido dejando a Gaara solo. Gaara no volvió a hablar en las caminatas y las cosas se tensaron más en clases. Aún así… y pudiendo tomar un camino diferente, Gaara siguió pasando a la misma hora por la casa de Neji y éste siguió saliendo a la misma hora para encontrar a Gaara afuera. Neji creyó que el pelirrojo no se tomaba otro camino porque quería que él modificara su camino. Ese pensamiento logró enfurecer más a Neji, que no mudó de aires. Esa era su calle, su barrio. El forastero era Gaara, Neji hace mucho vivía en Taito, su vida estaba en ese tranquilo barrio, dónde se casaría y moriría, porque Neji tenía su destino en Taito... El que tenía que buscar una nueva gruta, era Gaara. Neji estaba convencido de torcer el atrevimiento del extranjero recién llegado…

Sin embargo, Sasuke fraternizaba con el forastero y lo llamaba "Amigo" ¿Por qué Sasuke utilizaba el mismo apelativo que reservaba para él, con Gaara, un sujeto en el que no se podía confiar? Kakashi tampoco ayudaba mucho, el profesor le decía a Neji: _"¿y tú dices qué Naruto es infantil?"_ Neji creía que Kakashi no comprendía nada, el profesor era un dejado que ni veía que Sabaku No Gaara era un desquiciado, arrogante, maleducado, indisciplinado, anarquista, rebelde sin causa...

Pero no era desagradable ver a Gaara frente a su casa clavado a las siete y cuarenta. La vez que Gaara no pasó por su casa, el castaño sintió un vacío profundo en su interior. Luego cuando a ese día se sumó la semana entera, fue como si hubiera perdido algo importante. Ver la espalda de Gaara había convirtido en una cotidianidad con la que intensamente se había encariñado. Pese a que se lleva mal con Gaara y que no soportaba la idea de compartir a su mejor amigo –Sasuke Uchiha- con el pelirrojo, Neji quería salir de casa a las ocho en punto de la mañana y encontrarse con las pisadas sombrías y mudas de Gaara. ¿Cómo podía animarse solamente escuchando las pisadas de su enemigo? ¿Cuánta rareza había en aquella ordinaria manía? ¿Manía? ¿Se llamaba manía a su apego por los pasos de Sabaku No?

Hace un año atrás, Neji meditaba sobre el faltazo de Gaara y de repente se enteró que Gaara se había escapado de su casa. A Neji le molestaba no saber qué hacía Gaara en la casa de Sasuke. Entonces… Entonces… cuando _algo_ dentro de Neji se encogía, y se preguntaba si sería cierto aquello que se comentaba en los pasillos, de que su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo tenían un romance y que aparentemente Itachi Uchiha felicitaba a la feliz pareja, Sasuke le pidió que no buscara pelear con Gaara, porque Gaara ya tenía serios problemas con medio colegio.

"_Ya debes estar al tanto del asedio que varios montaron hacia un compañero de clases, te mantienes neutral y tú no puedes ser impasible. Creo que sería durísimo que el encargado del aula se pusiera del bando contrario, simplemente porque nunca le agrado el nuevo. Tú eres sensato, Neji. Espero que mañana sigamos siendo amigos" _fue lo que expresó Sasuke y algo comenzó a quebrarse en el interior de Neji. ¿El colegio enojado con Gaara por temas personales? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso? Hiashi decía que cada acción debía tener una fundamentación lógica, y realmente no había nada de lógica en perseguir a Gaara por ser gay. Por eso, Neji le dijo inmediatamente a Sasuke que hablaría con el Consejo Directivo. El presidente del Consejo escuchó a Neji y ordenó a Ino Yamanaka, la directora de la revista que sacó a la luz la noticia de la homosexualidad de Gaara, no escribir nada del asunto. A Ino mucho no le gustó, porque moría por descubrir el último misterio de la notica: quién era el novio de Gaara. Hasta había prometido que limpiaría la sala del Consejo Estudiantil hasta su graduación, si el Consejo conseguía que Gaara contara quién era su novio. El Consejo se negó e Ino tuvo que resignarse a quedarse con la duda, no sin antes llorar como una niña a la que le quitan la muñeca.

Todavía pensando en el pasado, Neji se acordó del regalo de Gaara. Un día después de que se hicieron amigos, cuando Neji salió, se encontró a Gaara parado frente a su casa. Neji cruzó la calle y Gaara le dio un golpe en el hombro. Habían caminado sin arriesgarse a romper esa rutina de no hablarse, pero Neji dijo _"Me agradó… El single de Aqua"_ Ese día, Gaara se paró en seco y Neji se sorprendió _"No suelo pedir las cosas. Así que escucha bien, porque lo diré solo una vez. No se lo digas a Sasuke. Kankuro me cree… afectivo, no quiero que también el idiota de Sasuke me crea tierno"_ expresó el pelirrojo. ¿Fue ése su primer secreto con Gaara? Por alguna razón se sintió feliz de tener algo personal con Gaara. Neji aceptó, ya había decidido, sin darse cuenta, que no se lo contaría a nadie… Aunque ese secreto tenía su primer traidor. Para Temari la vida de su hermano menor era de estado público y nadie le sacaría esa idea. Pero mientras Temari mantuviera cerrada la boca…

Desde aquella vez, lo más preciado que Neji tenía en su habitación era: el single Alones de Aqua Timez. Había escuchado tantas veces esa canción, que podría cantarla sin inconvenientes… En realidad se sabía de memoria la mayoría de las canciones de la banda, pero Neji sólo se animaba a cantar Alones.

Gaara depositó los palillos de la batería sobre una silla. Neji se cansó de mirar el bajo, a su parecer estaba perfecto y lo dejó recostado en una esquina. Entonces observó la sonrisa de Gaara y junto a sus agradables recuerdos vinieron las últimas memorias ¿Cómo Gaara podía estar jovial después de lo que pasó ayer? ¿Cómo ponía en riesgo la amistad por Sai? ¿Qué Gaara no se acordaba por qué no hablaba con Sai? Gaara siguió sonriendo y Neji se sintió ofendido por esa sonrisa.

—Neji —le llamó.

Ansioso, estaba ansioso por conversar con Neji. Los últimos días no hicieron más que hablar de Sasuke. Gaara quería ayudar a Sasuke, pero en ese momento no pensaba ni en Sasuke ni en Itachi. Por messenger, Neji había dicho_ "comienzo a ponerme celoso, ¿sabes?"_ Hubiera matado por ver la cara de su amigo al escribir _"celoso",_ Gaara se había quedado quieto y vacilante frente al monitor. Leyó y releyó las palabras salidas de las manos de Hyuuga. Entonces aparecieron nuevas letras de él, Neji siguió escribiendo en su computadora como si todo fuera normal, Gaara se controló y guardó la alegría en su interior.

Gaara se acercó a Neji y emitió un _"¿mmm?"_ Buscaba que Neji le hablara. Nada de eso pasaría porque en ese instante Neji lo odiaba. Neji lo aborrecía. Neji detestaba a Gaara.

"_Trato de no repetir parejas, Neji"_ se repetían las palabras usadas y mal seleccionadas por Gaara.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba lo que Gaara decía. Odiaba esas palabras pasadas. Odiaba recordar esas palabras de ayer…

"_No repetir parejas" "No repetir…" _Eso había dicho Gaara. Sonaba tan insolentemente descarado. Admiró la valentía de Gaara al reconocer su homosexualidad… pero _"Elección… ¿Elección?" _pensó dentro. Odió a Gaara por ser idiota al igual que sus compañeros. _"¿Al señorito no le gusta usar más de una vez la misma ropa? ¿Y se supone que yo soy el mimado?"_

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —Gaara se daba cuenta de la acidez de Neji, era la misma cara que puso el día anterior—. Lo mío con Sai es una historia terminada. No voy a volver con Sai, ¿lo entiendes? —Se enojó más al ver que Neji hacía como si él no estuviera.

—No estoy enojado —respondió a la defensiva.

Eso era tan jocoso. ¿Desde cuándo Neji era humorista? Nunca fue comediante, pero estaba actuando como un adolescente inmaduro. Gaara recordó que precisamente los adolescentes no eran muy cuerdos o meditabundos. Gaara era el calvario de Temari. Ella más de una vez intentó sacarle el secreto de cómo educar a un hermano menor a Itachi Uchiha, pero el abogado siempre decía _"No hay secretos"_. Itachi no tenía problemas con Sasuke y parecía llevar adecuadamente su rol de madre-padre. Itachi había puesto más de dos ojos sobre su hermano menor para asegurarse de que ni un detalle se le escapara, pero debió haber hecho mal alguna cosa… Porque Sasuke estaba interesado sexualmente en Itachi. En cuanto a Neji, él mantenía una relación perfecta con sus tíos. Gaara juraba que Neji nunca se peleó con ellos, porque en el colegio Neji jamás se quejó. Si Gaara tuviera que decidir quién era el más sensato entre Neji, Sasuke y él, no había dudas de que Neji sería el elegido. Sin embargo, ahora Neji tiraba abajo el planteo del pelirrojo.

—Oh, por supuesto que no estás enojado. Estás tan feliz que la alegría te rebalsa, Neji.

Gaara lo veía desde el espacio, Neji estaba agriado desde ayer. Empero Neji no lo reconocía.

— ¿Hay necesidad de ser sarcástico? —preguntó Neji.

—Sólo tienes que admitir que estás hastiado, ¿estás enojado por mí?

¿Enojado por él? Neji quería reírse. No… No estaba enojado por Sai, estaba enojado por el descaro de Gaara al explícitamente afirmar que podía conseguir otra pareja. ¿Quién se creía que era? Claro, si Gaara quisiera en un día obtendría nuevo novio, pero ¿necesitaba restregárselo en la cara?

—Estoy furioso. ¿Estás contento, genio? —reconoció, porque ya no podía simularlo.

— ¿Y eso es por…? —preguntó Gaara.

¡Era el colmo! Neji se alborotó más y sus ojos se contrajeron.

— ¿Por qué lo estoy, Sabaku No? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Hoy estás tonto! —exclamó, su voz incontrolada y furiosa —. No sales más de una vez con la misma persona. El punto es que no todos podemos "No repetir parejas" ¡Todos querríamos tu vida! ¡Pero no todos podemos tener la misma suerte! ¡No todos podemos pavonearnos y alardear de cuántas parejas podemos llegar a tener! ¡Sé nota que a ti no te han puesto una correa!

**Flashback**

La tarde era perfecta, había algunas nubes y el viento no visitó la casa Hyuuga. Esa mañana, el cuarto de ceremonia fue arreglado. La señora Hyuuga estaba sentada a la derecha de Hiashi. Los esposos llevaban puesto su Kimono ceremonial, el de la señora era violeta con detalles discretos y el del señor blanco con algunos detalles en hilo dorado. Neji, al igual que su tío, enlazó su cabello con una cinta. El Kimono de Neji había sido elegido por la señora Hyuuga, que optó por un color canela. Los tres esperaban silenciosamente a Hinata. Nadie debía hablar durante la espera. Nadie debía moverse. Nadie podía hacer ningún gesto.

Neji sintió las pisadas de Hinata acercándose por el corredor, y cerró sus ojos. Cuando escuchó el ruido de las puertas corredizas abriéndose, Neji se paró y no se sentó hasta que ella tomó su lugar en la sala. Hiashi y su esposa aprobaron la atención de Neji.

Hinata respiró agitada, su madre le había ajustado fuertemente el obi de su Kimono rosado y esperaba que la ceremonia terminara pronto para poder sacárselo.

La puerta corrediza volvió a abrirse y esta vez fue Hanabi la que entró. Hiashi le dijo que no cerrara las puertas, ella asintió y se acomodó al lado de su mamá.

—Neji, desde que naciste, te quise como a mi propio hijo. Cuando mi esposa dio a luz a la más hermosa de las flores —Hinata se ruborizó por los halagos de su padre—, el zorzal cantó por vosotros. Hinata fue destinada como tu esposa, toma a mi hija mayor, Hyuuga Hinata, como tu prometida. Por favor… —pidió instando a su sobrino.

Neji se paró y puso en las manos de Hinata un paquete, procediendo a abrirlo delante de ella. Hinata vio la ofrenda de su prometido, un prendedor de plata.

—Yo, Hyuuga Neji, me presento debidamente ante usted, señorita Hyuuga Hinata, como su prometido —Su voz neutra como la de un secretario, las palabras se recitaron sin traba. Tediosamente formal —. Acepte este broche que fue el regalo que mi padre le dio a mi madre.

Neji tomó el broche y lo acomodó en el cabello de su prima. El señor y la señora Hyuuga vieron a Neji poner el hermoso adorno en la cabeza de Hinata.

No había nada cercano al amor, Hinata se preguntó si debería estar orgullosa de tener diez años y sin proponérselo conseguir la mano de Neji. Se acordó de que una de sus amigas dijo una vez que Neji era lindo, Hinata nunca vio a Neji como a un hombre. Su mamá pronto la apresuró y ella tomó las manos de su prometido.

—Hyuuga Neji, confío en la seriedad de vuestros votos y desde hoy me presento como su futuro esposa —respondió ella.

Entonces Neji se separó de la niña y volvió a su lugar.

—Tío, me siento honrado de ser el prometido de su hija, me casaré con ella dentro de nueve primaveras —prometió Neji.

Hiashi asintió. Hanabi quería felicitar a su primo, pero su madre se lo había prohibido al menos durante la ceremonia, en la que debían guardarse ciertas reglas.

—Hinata, en unos años, anunciaremos oficialmente vuestro compromiso. Neji, ten presente que si decides adelantar tus estudios, te casarás con Hinata antes **(1)** —advirtió Hiashi.

Hiashi estaba informado del talento de su sobrino, Tsunade le había advertido que Neji podía avanzar de grado, si rendía unos exámenes. Neji sabía que su tío preveía todo. Por eso, no tenía interés en _adelantar_ _su infancia_, y más por su compromiso, decidió no apresurar sus años en el colegio.

—Cuando Neji llegue a la mayoría de edad **(2)**, pasados cinco días te casaremos con él. Hasta entonces, procura aprender todo lo que tu madre te enseñe.

—Así será, otousan. Me convertiré en la esposa merecedora de Neji Hyuuga —asintió Hinata.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el jardín, Neji no escuchó a Hinata y miró por la puerta que Hanabi dejó abierta. No sentía nada, tal vez si tuviera una novia… Si se sentiría triste. En ese momento, Neji se sintió igual que siempre, vacío. Mientras, su tía recitaba los deberes del casamiento, advirtiendo a Hinata sobre las responsabilidades de una futura esposa, el graznido del pájaro alertó a Neji. Él sintió que su destino estaba escrito. Pero le daba igual, entendía perfectamente el significado de un compromiso sin que Hiashi recalque que el matrimonio era indisoluble. No nació libre y moriría encerrado en esa jaula de la que no saldría.

**End Flashback**

Los que están atados a un compromiso no pueden buscar un amor distinto al que están ligados. Cadenas impalpables lo ataban a Hinata Hyuuga, ella sería su Realidad, él se debía a ella. Cada año era descontado y sereno, Neji esperaba que Hiashi lo anuncie con trompetas y platillos, el inminente compromiso que tocara la puerta de su celda. Era su penitencia por el cariño prestado, la educación pagada y el calor en que fue acogido tras la muerte de sus padres; Hiashi merecía que le devolvieran con actos, Neji sabía que le debía la vida a su tío. Neji sabía que los años pasaban, que dentro de unos años sería mayor y debería casarse con su prima como lo había prometido hace cinco años. Él se había resignado.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy cansado de esto! ¡Estoy harto de ustedes! ¡Haz lo que se te venga en gana como antes! ¡Si te gusta tanto, ándate con él! —exclamó Neji con un grito de ira.

La cabeza de Gaara despacio se movió a la izquierda. A Gaara le gustaba Sai. El chico era lindo de pies a cabeza, el pelirrojo se sintió atraído solamente viendo su cuerpo vestido ni que decir la primera vez que vio a Sai desnudo. _"Creí que podía amar a Sai… pero…"_

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres, que vuelva a su lado? —inquirió Gaara.

Por dentro, Neji lo odió por ser Libre. Gaara se mostraba al mundo como era: rebelde, malicioso, desaliñado, jactancioso, irónico y con cierta dosis de locura. No le debía nada a nadie, precisamente porque Gaara era autosuficiente. Era como una planta silvestre que sobrevivía de forma independiente. Tal cual Neji, muy en el fondo, deseaba ser. Neji creía que sus alas fueron cortadas… Neji veía, en su jaula, a Gaara volar junto a Sai, dos coloridos colibrís y él un cardenal sin alas, condenado al encierro y convertido en un animal domestico.

Cuando Neji empezó a conocer mejor a Gaara y comprendió que eran varias las cosas que le agradaban de él, una parte de Neji había aceptado que la amistad que tenía con Gaara fue siempre distinta a la que poseía con Sasuke. Claro que se había dado cuenta que "odiar por odiar" al ojiverde fue la excusa perfecta para declararle la guerra. Disfrutaba haciéndole la vida imposible al chico nuevo del colegio. Pero entonces Gaara había dejado de ser su enemigo… Neji no quería fastidiarlo. Neji quería que Gaara se uniera al Club de Aikido. Neji quería enseñarle Aikido a Gaara. Estar cerca de Gaara era como sentirse libre…

El cuarto de Gaara se convirtió en su lugar favorito. A Neji le encantaba ver los afiches de NICO Touches the Walls pegados en la pieza del pelirrojo, Neji admiraba el orden de su propia habitación y detestaba el desorden, pero paradójicamente también admiraba la desorganización del cuarto de Gaara. El castaño creía que amaba el silencio de la casa Hyuuga, pero se maravillaba con la cantidad de ruidos de la casa Sabaku No, desde un vaso de vidrio quebrado accidentalmente hasta la secadora y la depiladora de Temari y los ronquidos de Kankuro. La casa de Gaara era diferente a la casa Hyuuga.

¿Era normal sentirse de ese modo? ¿Era normal no querer separarse de él? Neji se quedó en silencio. Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho. No, no quería que Sai le _quite_ a Gaara. No quería volver a sentirse _Solo._

Gaara puso una mano en el hombro de Neji, pero él no dijo nada. El pelirrojo se acercó al rostro de su amigo y Neji seguía sin tener reacción alguna. Como si estuviera esperando que Gaara hiciera una cosa… y Gaara miró los ojos blancos inundados de confusión.

"_Neji, tú…"_

Gaara corrió su mano por la mejilla de Neji. Había deseado esto por un año entero. Se había odiado por desearlo y no poder hacer nada, simplemente porque su relación con Neji sería destruida. Allí estaba, incitándola, la distinguida boca de Neji Hyuuga. La boca de un chico de una familia que aún se vestía de kimono en casa.

Demasiado pronto, la boca de Gaara envolvió la de Neji, como debió haberlo hecho la primera vez que lo vio, como debió hacerlo antes que empecinarse en seguir al lado de Sai. Hyuuga no se resistió y se dejó besar. Los sentimientos que luchaba por esconder, salieron en cuanto Gaara presionó sus labios contra los de Neji. Todo ese tiempo lo único que Gaara necesitó era atreverse a besar a Hyuuga Neji. Todo lo que había querido era captar el interés de Neji, y siempre creyó que la mitad de las cosas que hacía, lo alejaban de él.

"_Neji…"_

Neji sintió el calor de la boca de Gaara. No pudo apartarse, su cuerpo se movió. Mientras era besado, la rabia fue olvida, los ojos de Neji no se alteraron y el desconcierto ocupó su corazón. No soportaba a Gaara porque Gaara había salido con quien quería…Neji quería saber si él podía enamorarse a pesar de tener una prometida. Gaara cuidó a Sai y debido a él nadie en el colegio sabía que Sai era el misterioso ex novio de Gaara y fue eso lo que Neji había odiado profundamente, que su peor enemigo aceptara abiertamente su homosexualidad sin comprometer a Sai y que aguantara solo las burlas de algunos compañeros de clases.

Los labios de Neji permanecieron cerrados, pero Neji estaba rígido. Gaara se separó de su amigo, y miró sus ojos blancos. Los ojos más llamativos del colegio. Los ojos que lo miraban con odio, desde el primer encuentro, esos ojos eran nevados… y congelaban el corazón de cualquiera que se le acercara. Los ojos fantasmagóricos que sólo se habían serenado al encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke, a Gaara le encantaban los ojos blancos de Neji y había caído –aunque ésta fuera una llana astucia de Hyuuga- por la primera mirada tranquila que Neji le obsequió el primer día de clases. Sai no le despertó el mismo interés, los ojos de Sai no eran como los de Neji… Tras la sobriedad, los ojos de Neji delataban dolor.

**Flashback**

—Eres un encanto, Neji —alagó Temari, mirando el perfectamente liso pelo de Neji.

El adolescente asintió y salió rápido de la casa de Temari, sin detenerse a despedirse de Gaara que estaba super entretenido – o eso aparentaba- con una revista. Aquel domingo, Neji y Sasuke habían ido a la casa de Gaara para terminar un trabajo práctico de filosofía. Sasuke quería quedarse, pero Itachi vino personalmente por su pequeño hermano y se lo llevó a las seis en punto. Neji se quedó unas horas más, su casa no estaba muy lejos. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Temari usó a Neji como modelo para practicar algunos peinados del salón de belleza en que trabajaba. Ella alegó que ninguno de sus hermanos tenía un pelo largo y hermoso para los peinados. Neji no encontró modo alguno para negarse. Temari enseguida sacó su set de estilista y mientras peinaba a Neji, la rubia comentó que Neji tenía un parecido excepcional a su antigua muñeca, lo que le generó más ganas de embellecer a Neji, ante el enojo indisimulado de Gaara. Recién a las ocho de la noche, Kankuro se compadeció de Neji y le dijo a Temari que dejara que Neji volviera a su casa.

—Ya te divertiste. Deja de molestarlo, no es de tu edad y no es alguien con el que dejaré que juegues —soltó Gaara a penas Neji se marchó.

Ella encogió sus pupilas y miró intensamente a su hermano menor, cambió la vista hacia Kankuro, que estaba poniéndose los zapatos para salir con unos amigos. Kankuro había escuchado a Gaara irritado, el chico parecía ¿temer que Temari gustara de Neji?

—No te pongas celoso, yo adoro a mi cuñado —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Es cierto, ¿te olvidas rápido de Sai? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Neji? —preguntó Kankuro.

Gaara lo observó sorprendido y prefirió subir a su habitación, cosa que a sus hermanos mayores les hizo más gracia.

**End Flashback**

"_¿Cuándo me gustaste? Desde la primera vez que te vi, me gustaste mucho más que Sai; y te quise el mismo día que tú decidiste burlarte de mí. Tendría que haberte besado esa vez… Tú me odiabas y un beso no habría empeorado tu odio por mí."_

Su boca tiesa. Petrificado y sin saber qué hacer, Neji fue corriendo los ojos por los azulejos del piso. Todo le daba vueltas. Su cabeza estaba en blanco y su corazón latía fuertemente. Se cubrió la boca con una mano. Había sido besado por un hombre, ¿eso lo convertía en homosexual? Tampoco es que haya tocado a una mujer antes de que Gaara se atreviera a besarlo. Con Hinata la relación estaba teñida de formalidad, puesto que en eso consistían los compromisos. Ella se esforzaba por transformarse en una mujer que pudiera encargarse de la casa y ser una perfecta compañía en las ceremonias de té y Neji se comprometió a respetarla hasta el día en que se convirtieran en esposos. Lo máximo a lo que llegó con Hinata, fue a besarle la mano derecha. Ahora Gaara reclamó por la boca de Neji. No fue accidental, el pelirrojo tuvo la intención de lo que hizo. Neji aceptó esa muestra de cariño y en todo momento fue consciente de que Gaara estaba besándolo. Aún cuando no tenía nada para decir, había una cosa que Neji quería saber.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hyuuga, en un hilo que arrastraba la duda y la sospecha. _"No lo comprendo… por qué, por qué me diste este beso"_

Gaara sabía el porqué. Aunque no estaba seguro de confesarlo. Todo había sido rápido, en un momento peleaba con Neji, luego perdía el control y lo besaba.

— ¿Te dio asco? Dime ¿tuviste asco? —musitó como si temiera que alguien más lo oyera— ¿Tienes asco de mí, Neji Hyuuga? —cuestionó con gravedad y escama—. ¡Contéstame!

Sin poder evitarlo, el pelirrojo sujetó a Neji de la muñeca y la presionó de forma brusca. Los ojos de Gaara se oscurecieron, y miró cuidadosamente a Neji. Éste recibió las preguntas, antes de contestar observó al pelirrojo.

—No es asco, es que tú no debiste besarme —Neji esgrimió la objeción.

Gaara se desconcertó. Cuando besó a Sai, él dijo que le gustó, otros chicos opinaron cosas iguales. Pero nadie confesó algo parecido a lo de Neji. No debía besarlo. ¿La boca de Neji era inaccesible para él? ¿Qué significaba eso? No lo entendía.

— ¿Por qué no debí besarte? —apuntó.

—Porque no —contestó Neji y de modo rotundo le puso final a la discusión.

Sin embargo, la mano derecha del pelirrojo se apoyó en el hombro de Neji. Con la otra mano Gaara tomó el rostro de su anterior enemigo, y agudizó la vista sobre los bellos y firmes ojos blancos. Si había una cosa que Neji ocultaba, Sabaku No, sabría su secreto con sólo mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué? —indagó, sin parpadear en ningún momento. Atento a cualquier resquicio.

A la pregunta de Gaara le correspondía una única respuesta. Pero Neji no quería decírselo, que no era libre, que estaba comprometido. La cordura sostendría su miserable realidad, siempre había sido así… Antes de conocer a Gaara y después de conocerlo.

—No es algo que deba preocuparte. Mira, Shukaku, acá nunca pasó y mucho menos pasará nada —afirmó Hyuuga, y asegurándose de dejar en claro su postura, se separó de Gaara—. El bajo de Sasuke no tiene desperfectos, me voy a casa.

Gaara no lo sabía, a Neji le pasaba casi lo mismo que a Sasuke, Neji no debía amar a nadie. Neji no podía sentir nada por nadie que no fuera Hinata, a la inversa Sasuke no debía terminantemente sentir algo diferente por Itachi. Neji se debía enteramente a Hinata, ya que ellos estaban comprometidos. Fijarse en alguien más, sería un Pecado. Sasuke podía enamorarse de cualquier persona, menos de Itachi, porque Itachi era su hermano y una relación entre ellos estaba tajantemente prohibida. Neji se comprometió a desposar a Hinata. Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba enamorado de su hermano. Justamente, ahí estaba el problema. Nadie elegí cuándo enamorarse. Nadie elegí cómo enamorarse. Nadie elegí de quién enamorarse. Porque si las personas pudieran elegir de quién enamorarse… ya no habría infelicidad en el mundo. Las personas se enamorarían de quien pueda amarlas, o amarían al candidato de su familia. Neji no podía elegir, porque habían elegido por él. Sasuke no podía elegir, había caído tempranamente en el amor… y Gaara… Gaara ya había comprobado que un beso de Neji hacía la diferencia.

Neji Hyuuga se alejó ejerciendo un control de sus pisadas y actuando, sin saberlo, como lo hubiera hecho Itachi Uchiha.

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~**

"_Sasuke…" _

Itachi observó el papel que había arrugado en la mañana. Lo alisó y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con esa información, los dedos de Itachi se doblaron y sintió una presión fuerte en su pecho. Decidió guardar el papel y lo metió en su portafolio.

Lo había decidido, no podía dedicarse exclusivamente a Sasuke. Ese jueguito de la mañana ¿por qué ordenó a su hermano menor ir al supermercado? Porque no quería que Sasuke se le escapara, Itachi mandaba sobre la vida de Sasuke y él era un niño que aún debía hacerle caso, por lo menos hasta que tuviera veinte años.

Justo cuando Itachi pensaba en sí debería soltar a Sasuke, Deidara abrió la puerta de la oficina y se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

—Pensé que te fuiste. Uh al menos estás libre. Sasori tiene que resolver unos papeleos y Pein lo está apurando. Me muero del aburrimiento —expresó el rubio.

Si no apuraban a Itachi, apuraban a Sasori. La tarde no fue movida, ahora Itachi entendía porque Pein se había olvidado de él.

— ¿Sasori va a demorarse? —preguntó Itachi.

Deidara se reclinó un poco en el escritorio y miró a Itachi. Él pensaba que Itachi y Sasori tenía facetas similares, sus miradas eran igual de frías. Tal vez… uno sería el sustituto del otro. Lo que necesitaba justamente, un reemplazo para su novio liberal.

—Más de lo que te imaginas. Tú sabes que cuando el presidente nos agarra, no nos suelta hasta que él mismo esté cansado y te aseguro, no tiene problema en quedarse hasta las tres de la madrugada —respondió Deidara, ya imaginándose a Sasori impaciente por salir de la empresa.

Itachi no era impaciente. Nunca había mostrado ese aspecto. Ni había revelado desesperación cuando sus padres murieron… Pero se preocupó por la melancolía de Sasuke, Deidara sabía que en aquel tiempo la preocupación de Itachi pasaba por estar junto a Sasuke. Itachi temía vivir separado de su hermano menor. Madara no pasaba por su mejor momento emocional, y no era una garantía para cuidar a un niño y a un adolescente.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo esperas? —La consulta de Itachi fue desprendida.

¿Hace cuánto? Deidara suspiró, esperaba por Sasori desde la secundaria. Muchos años llevaba con la esperanza de algo más que la simple convivencia. No bastaba el hecho de que Deidara se sometiera a la voluntad de Sasori, realmente era difícil conseguir palabras amables de él. Pero no quería compartir su tristeza con Itachi.

Tratando de erradicar su desdicha, Deidara se dedicó a observar intensamente a Itachi. Había en el abogado la misma mirada de años atrás, últimamente Deidara recordaba lo bien que se sintió con él y la distancia de Sasori lo empujaba más al pasado. Cada día, Sasori se ausentaba. Aún se negaba a creerlo, pero Deidara algún día tendría que aceptar que había perdido a Sasori.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu departamento? —sugirió neutral Itachi.

—Me encantaría —reconoció Deidara.

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~**

"45 % de descuento en productos de limpieza" era la imponente frase de un cartel, la gente se amontonó en el sector de limpieza y debió desistir de zambullirse allí por un detergente. Caminó hacia el pasillo de perfumería, Sasori tiró un desodorante a su carrito, siguió pasando aburrido y tiró más productos. Ir al supermercado no era su tarea favorita, pero Sasori y Deidara se habían repartido los quehaceres del hogar. Una semana Sasori iba al supermercado y la otra semana era Deidara quien hacía las compras. Martes, miércoles y viernes Sasori preparaba desayuno y comida; lunes, jueves y sábado la cocina estaba a cargo de Deidara; aunque generalmente el rubio estaba dispensando de cocinar para dos los sábados, porque usualmente los fines de semana Sasori no estaba en casa. Los domingos ellos ordenaban un servicio de comida, si Sasori estaba en el departamento, sino Deidara se iba a comer a McDonald's.

Sasori recordó el sabor de la hamburguesa en su boca. No era un alimento habitual en él, Chiyo lo había criado en Hokkaido con la comida autóctona de los ainu **(3)**. Allí Sasori descubrió su vocación natural hacia las artesanías, y fundamentalmente en el tallado de madera encontró la felicidad, al fabricar sus primeras obras inertes de pino. Comenzó con miniaturas y en una noche le dio vida a dos marionetas que representaban a sus padres; mucho era el tiempo que Sasori le dedicaba a cincelar madera. Lo seguía haciendo, en Hokkaido dos fines de semana por mes.

El sábado inevitablemente viajaría a Hokkaido, la salud de Chiyo seguía empeorando y Sasori estaba preocupado por ella. La muchacha que contrató para cuidar a su abuela por suerte era del agrado de Chiyo y esperaba que la chica haya decidido quedarse un año más cuidando a Chiyo. No era una tarea sencilla hallar a una joven que estuviera dispuesta a cuidar a una anciana ainu en las montañas, sin internet y televisión.

Al menos Pein no lo detuvo en la empresa. Zetsu no podía decir lo mismo, aún debía estar peleando con el presidente en Akatsuki. Sasori se felicitó a sí mismo, por ser brillante, en dos horas acabó con la reunión y se fue directo al supermercado, porque mañana pensaba ir a la casa de Gaara.

Amargamente, el pelirrojo siguió aventando productos en el carrito. No había cosa más aburrida que hacer las compras ¡Y todavía debía hacer la larga cola para pagar! Seguramente la cajera sería otra inepta que le tendría como una hora en la fila. Decididamente el supermercado y el banco eran los dos lugares en los que la gente se dedicaba a robar el tiempo.

"_Deidara… Dices que me amas… Si tú mismo hieres a la persona que te importa, ¿llamarías a eso amor? Hay faltas que son imperdonables" _ Pensó suspicaz de las muestras afectivas de Deidara.

"_Sasuke… ¿El impío que tienes por hermano mayor, se atreverá a interponerse entre nuestros sentimientos?"_ No contaba lo que sintiera Itachi. Él no podía negarse a que Sasori hiciera feliz a Sasuke. _"Tu hermano mayor… no puede hacer nada, porque él…" _

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados. Su mente quedó suspendida en el tiempo.

En el sector de lácteos, sus ojos que perdidos navegaban entre el mar de gente, avistaron su más excelso sueño.

Sasuke se inclinó contra el mostrador, y titubeando se llevó un dedo a la boca. Un dedo celestial sobre la boca celestial, Sasori fue sorprendido por la glamurosa imagen de su efebo y mientras era tentado a la contemplación perpetua, se acercó a él.

Sasuke estaba analizando los productos, aún no estaba seguro de que preparar para la cena y menos qué haría para el sábado. Itachi dijo que no saldría durante el fin de semana, porque tenía pensado relajarse después de ese mes agitado. Pein había apurado a Itachi con unos cuantos contratos que Kisame debía cerrar en Europa y ese trabajo había acortado el sueño de Itachi. Sasuke puso la leche envasada en el stand, pensaba más en eso, en Itachi… la tarde prometida, la alentadora tarde que pasarían tirados en la cama de Itachi, en la habitación de Itachi, mirando películas… sólo una lluvia terminaría por hacer del sábado un día perfecto. Ya alucinaba con tirarse sobre el pecho de Itachi y jugar a querer escuchar los latidos de su corazón… Tocar la piel de Itachi, sería estar en el cielo… Abrazar a su hermano mayor… Ser rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Itachi… Ser besado violentamente por su hermano mayor…

Pero ese cielo se rompió al sentir una mano extraña en su piel.

Sasori agarró la muñeca de Sasuke. Un aire fresco salió de sus labios rosados del niño, Sasuke miró sorprendido al pelirrojo. Los ojos miel no parpadearon y su boca pareció suspirar, o eso intuyó Sasuke. No sintiéndose cómodo, el peliazul intentó recuperar su mano. Sin embargo, Sasori apaciblemente la presionó.

—Te podrías congelar, Sasuke-kun… —fue lo que pudo soplar y arrastrar a su amor.

Entonces por fin, el pelirrojo despacio soltó la mano de Sasuke. Todavía sorprendido, Sasuke se acordó que dos meses atrás, había visto a Sasori en la mansión de Pein, en una fiesta que organizó el presidente de Akatsuki. Como en aquella ocasión, la voz de Sasori le pareció sombría. También recordó que había sentido la mirada de Sasori constante e inquietante sobre su cuerpo, o quizá fue una impresión equivocada.

—Akasuna No, también está de compras —indicó el chico.

Bien sabía Sasuke que esa observación no era la más intuitiva que podría decir, que sin ir lejos lo hacía ver como un tarado. Pero el hecho de encontrarse con el primo de Gaara tampoco era común, y debido al poco contacto que tenían ellos, Sasuke optó por mantener una distancia prudente. Itachi le había enseñado a ser respetuoso con sus mayores, por eso no se atrevía a llamar al compañero de su hermano mayor por su nombre.

— ¿Qué cosa? Ah, sí, eso… De compras, estoy de compras ¡Yo estoy de compras, Sasuke! —exclamó Sasori. Era una respuesta improvisada que se delataba sola. Se sentía como un adolescente enamorado por mostrarse evidentemente afectado — ¿Así que vienes a hacer las compras, Sasuke?

—Sí —contestó de manera cortante, y reparando en que Sasori dijo cuatro veces "compras".

A Sasuke le parecía tonto que el compañero de su hermano le hiciera una pregunta que se contestaba por sí misma. Estaba en un supermercado con un carrito lleno de productos de limpieza y otras cosas y Sasori le hacía una pregunta estúpida. ¿El mundo se hacía más imbécil o al crecer las personas se volvían mentecatas?, sea lo que sea Sasuke decidió que no quería saber lo que le sucedía a Sasori.

El adolescente deslizó el carrito por la sección de bebidas, e intentó seguir con su lista de compras mientras se preguntaba si debía despedirse de Sasori o solamente alejarse. Ya se había apartado, seguro Sasori hizo lo mismo. No fue de ese modo, al ver que Sasuke se alejaba, velozmente el pelirrojo se apresuró a seguirlo.

—No sé nada de ti, Sasuke. Pein debería organizar más fiestas, puesto que es el único modo de encontARTE —comentó secamente Sasori. _"Hace tiempo que no te veo… Sólo quería verte una vez más. Deseaba asiduamente mirarte con estos ojos que no encuentren consuelo a tu ausencia, asidero de la inmanente nostalgia."_

—El colegio me tiene ocupado, Akusuna No —respondió con la intención de hacerle notar la simpleza de la observación.

Sasuke trataba de ser correcto y breve con sus respuestas, siempre trataba de poner una distancia con las personas. Más cuando hablaba con personas que no eran sus amigos o su hermano. Sasuke estaba seguro que con eso, Sasori se iría y le sorprendió que el pelirrojo soltara un resoplido. Sasuke no entendía que Sasori no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar a su lado.

—Pero para alguien que tiene tus virtudes, el estudio no debería ser un problema, ¿no, Sasuke? —quiso halagarlo.

Sasori quería que Sasuke supiera que él lo admiraba más que nadie en el mundo, que él admiraba al joven Uchiha mucho más de lo que podía idolatrarlo todo su Club de Fans. Que tranquilamente le juraría que era su fan número uno. Que él pensaba en Sasuke incluso cuando no pensaba, que era su primer pensamiento de la mañana y el único sueño que tenía al dormir. Que la vida sin Sasuke era inimaginable. Que él tenía sueños húmedos en el Sasuke era el único responsable de su irrefrenable pasión. Que no estaba dispuesto a esperar una vida por él.

"_Numen que nutre el poema del mundo,_

_Sonríe y habré escrito el pecado de un sentimiento" _

Sasuke resopló y giró hacia el sector de alimentos enlatados. Sasori también dobló y ya estaba junto a su amado. Entonces, resignado Sasuke decidió contestar:

—Al parecer, alguien le ha dicho que soy un… Fenómeno —musitó de forma neutra, es que Sasuke no conocía una mejor forma para espantar a las personas.

_¡Hermoso!_ Pensó Sasori. Cualquier cosa que el niño dijera era la más hermosa canción, solamente viendo esos labios moverse, se excitaba. Sasori observaba maravillado a Sasuke. Estaba conteniéndose, manteniendo a raya las ganas de empujar al niño contra las latas de durazno, sujetar sus manos y quedarse con ese preciado beso del adolescente. Cuando se desea algo con mucha fuerza, es difícil disminuir el entusiasmo, Sasori se valía de su autocontrol, pero la ansiedad bordeaba la contención. Se preguntaba qué sucedería si apresuraba las cosas… ¿Sasuke lo empujaría y llamaría a la policía? ¿O Sasuke se quedaría paralizado? ¿Sasuke se uniría al beso? Sasori respiró hondo, juzgando que no debía adelantarse tres o cinco pasos a su objetivo, ya que para alcanzar el corazón de Sasuke lo mejor era ir lento… Lento y lento.

En cámara lenta.

¡Como odiaba ir lento!

—A decir verdad, suena feo Fenómeno. Pero a los ángeles les decimos fenómenos porque superan lo ordinario, entonces no creo que tengas que sentirte mal —improvisó y se alegró de su ingenio.

Esto tomó desprevenido a Sasuke. Todo era demasiado… extraño. ¿Escuchó bien? Sasuke no estaba seguro. ¿El compañero de Itachi le estaba sonriendo? ¿Sasori le hizo un cumplido? De ninguna manera, no tenía sentido.

—Ah… ah… ¿ajá? —dijo con un tono dubitativo y tratando de no parecerlo. Para Sasuke, Sasori no había dejado de ser aquel extraño y triste marionetista del orfanato.

"_¿Gracias?" _fue lo que, incluso dudando en su interior, meditó el niño. Inocentemente Sasuke pensaba que los halagos de uno de los compañeros de un hermano mayor, eran sólo ligeros cumplidos que, porque lo veía como un hermano menor, lo hacía en son de que él se avergüence. Aunque ¿Sasori queriendo avergonzarlo?

Sasori puso –o tiró, más preocupado estaba en perseguir al hermano de Itachi - un par de productos en su carrito, siempre siguiendo a Sasuke.

—El otro día me reencontré con Gaara, ha crecido mucho. Me dijo que tienes un club de fans.

Sasuke no le prestó atención. Una de las cosas que nunca entendió fue por qué Sasori no iba a visitar a sus primos. Gaara se llevaba mejor con Sasori que con Kankuro, tal vez sería porque Sasori era unos años más joven. En el orfanato, Gaara llamaba a Sasori "hermano", aunque sabía que él era su primo.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. Vive en una ciudad que no está lejos de Taito… En realidad ninguna ciudad está lejos. Japón es una isla pequeña, si pensamos en lo fácil que se atraviesa el país, ya sea con un trasbordador o en avión. Seguramente estuvo muy ocupado, pero ¿por qué no vino a visitar a Gaara?

La mirada de Sasuke dejó de ser indiferente y observó a Sasori. Aquellos ojos golpearon de lleno en su corazón. La oscuridad, radiante belleza, lo miraba directamente. Sasuke estaba cerca, Sasori sólo tendría que tomar su mano. Pero el arte… requiere de tiempo. Para ser Eterno el Arte tiene que ser esculpido por un pincel, aun si esa tarea demandaba una Eternidad, lo que surgiera de ese complejo trabajo se espelucaba como Eterno. Porque lo valía… Por Sasuke esperaría una vida entera.

—No se trata de cuánto queramos estar con alguien, a veces no se puede y simplemente no es el momento. En algunas cuestiones debe esperarse etapas, una concatenación de pasos en una continua regla… Una fruta que es sacada tempranamente, representa una acción no reflexiva —comentó, pese a que la espera no fuera la mejor de sus virtudes. _"Yo aún espero por ti"_

Atento escuchó a Sasori. La modalidad del pelirrojo aún tenía la impronta enigmática, era un espécimen que hablaba su propio idioma y que no pretendía ser entendido. Sasuke no buscaba dilucidar los misterios de Sasori.

Y el silencio le hizo ver que Sasuke no pronunciaría ni una triste monosílaba. Acostumbrado no ser comprendido, Sasori aprendió a no esperar respuestas de una respuesta poco clara. Su diversión pasaba por armar respuestas largas, sustancialmente incomprensible para un oído distraído. No esperaba que Sasuke dijera algo, pero la pequeña boca se abrió:

— ¿Ser adulto significa ser pacientemente pesimista?

Sasori tenía ganas de reírse. ¿Hace cuánto no se sentía fascinado por una réplica ingeniosa? Deidara era tan distinto a su Sasuke… Deidara era bello, pero en Sasuke había más que hermosura física, algo mucho más profundo que la pasión. Sasuke clavó firmemente sus ojos en los de Sasori. Entonces, contrariando por completo su personalidad, Sasori se permitió soltar una risa.

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~**

Estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó la melodía. Salió de su cuarto y comenzó a correr. Alguien tocaba el piano. Alguien lo hacía, alguien tocaba el piano como lo hacía…

—Izuna… —gritó Madara, se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras.

Movió los pies lo más rápido que podía, mientras bajaba, escuchaba claramente las notas del piano. No tenía la menor duda de que era Izuna.

—Madara-san, tiene que descansar.

La sirvienta detuvo a Madara en un rellano. La psicóloga de su amo, esa tarde, había traído nuevos medicamentos, y tenía que dárselos.

—Es Izuna, Izuna está en casa —aseguró Uchiha, frotándose ansioso las manos—. Volvió a casa.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos, sus ojos temblaron.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? —Estaba asustada.

—Izuna está tocando una pieza en el piano —aseveró sin dejar de sonreír de forma extraña.

Los ojos de Madara estaban excitados, y empujó a la sirvienta. Madara corrió hacia el piano, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no ver otra cosa que el piano.

—Nadie tocaba el piano. Izuna murió hace años, Madara-san… —informó la muchacha.

Se quedó paralizado, Madara giró automáticamente la cabeza hacia ella. Madara dejó de lado la ansiedad, y ahora crecía en su pecho la furia. Izuna había fallecido…

—Tú lo mataste —gritó Uchiha.

Ella no pudo defenderse, el hombre la tomó del cuello. Clavando sus garras en la garganta de la sirvienta, Madara molió sus dientes, lleno de odio.

—So-co-rro —gimió la sirvienta.

Tratando de dar manotazos, ella trató de quitárselo de encima. La iba a matar, iba a morir a manos de un loco. Cada vez, sentía menos el aire. Pero entonces, Madara la saltó. Misteriosamente, la soltó y lo más sorprendente fue que allí mismo, Madara rompió en llanto.

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~**

Estaba cansado, Sasuke quería volver a casa. Mañana debía ir a clases. Itachi siempre estaba a las siete y media en el estacionamiento del supermercado, sin embargo ese día aquella promesa de _estar_, se rompió.

"_Nii-san, ¿dónde estás?"_

—Si quieres puedo llevarte, Sasuke —se ofreció Sasori y no sería la única vez que se _ofrecería_ a Sasuke.

Todo el tiempo mirando a Sasuke. Todo el tiempo cerca de él, pese a la abstinencia de diálogo del pequeño. Todo el tiempo allí, cuando el niño lo necesitara.

— ¿Adónde? — preguntó Uchiha.

Sasori sonrió, y la respuesta fue recitada en su cabeza: _"A cualquier pARTE del mundo donde seamos felices los dos. Al lugar al que los dos pertenecemos, nuestro Cielo Secreto" _Podía pasar de la seriedad al sentimentalismocursi y declarar de mil formas su pasión por un chico de secundaria, y su amor sería visible para todos y como en cualquier novela, Sasuke sería el único que jamás entendería el idioma de su pasión.

—A tu casa —soltó despacio.

—No se preocupe por mí, estoy esperando a una persona —contestó cortante Uchiha.

No hacía falta decir a quién esperaba, Sasori lo sabía ¿Por qué no lo venía? ¿Por qué Sasori no veía que fue rechazado debido a Itachi? Sin proponérselo, Itachi era la prioridad en la vida de Sasuke. Pero Sasori no percibía que ya había perdido con Itachi, que el corazón de Sasuke le pertenecía a Itachi incluso antes de que Sasuke naciera. El destino de Sasuke era amar a Itachi hasta la muerte, y esperar un renacimiento para enamorarse otra vez de él. Como un círculo infinito que no tendría un final, un círculo en el que Sasori no ingresaría.

¿El destino estaba escrito? Si fuera verdad, Sasori iba a pelear contra el destino.

"_Itachi. Itachi."_ Repitió dentro Sasori _"¿Es porque no tienes padres, que solamente piensas en él? ¡Yo puedo ser tu padre, tu hermano y amante, Sasuke! Nadie se preocupa más por ti, que yo… Itachi no es alguien que…"_

—Creo que Itachi tiene otros compromisos, Sasuke —señaló con una voz crispada—. Tu hermano no siempre está cerca cuando lo necesitas, como ves. En cambio yo podría…

—Eso puede no ser cierto, mi hermano mayor vendrá —se apresuró a expresar medianamente alterado por eso de "Tu hermano no siempre está cerca…"

Sasuke tomó su celular entre sus manos y se dedicó a mirarlo, esperando por la llamada de Itachi.

—Y si no aparece —deslizó Sasori.

Pero Sasuke seguía mirando su celular.

—Insisto, Sasuke. Alguien como tú no puede quedarse esperando, ya es de noche.

Sasuke abrió la boca, Sasori daba por hecho que Itachi no llegaría. _"Alguien como tú" _Sasori lo subestimaba. Erróneamente, Sasuke creyó que la afirmación de Sasori fuera la típica advertencia de un adulto hacia un niño. O sea que lo tomaba por ingenuo.

—Akasuna No, ¿usted suele preocuparse siempre por los menores? —inquirió un poco ofendido.

—Sería estupendo decir que me mueve la gentileza. Sin embargo, Sasuke, ni yo ni nadie se preocupa por la humanidad entera… Las personas se preocupan por lo que realmente les interesa —corrigió Sasori. _"Soy asquerosamente humano, me preocupo por los míos. Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, mi abuela… y tú son las únicas personas que me inquietan"_

Sasori no decía las cosas directamente, su corazón aún sujetaba su mente y al igual que Itachi, guardaba la simple frase de "Te Amo". Hace tiempo que no lo decía, creía que había una maldición tras esa frase. Aún así, Sasori quería decírselo a Sasuke, pero quería jugar con la mente de Sasuke y antes de dar tres pasos, quería asegurarse de que Sasuke cayera ante su sobriedad. Además su primera tarea era impresionar al niño con sutiles palabras armadas, buscar las palabras más celebres de los poetas para regalárselas a su adonis.

—Supongo que es como lo dice —suspiró Sasuke.

—Lo es —adicionó socarronamente Sasori.

La gente iba saliendo del supermercado. Ya no entraban autos, el estacionamiento se iba despoblando y Sasuke seguía sentado en la banca. Algunas nubes tapaban el cielo, las lámparas estaban encendidas pero a penas alejaban la penumbra de una noche sin luna. Sasori no se había movido, sabía que mañana sería otro día de trabajo y tardaría una hora en volver a su departamento. El servicio de trasporte ya ni pasaba seguido y aún teniendo la certeza de que el niño podía tomarse un taxi hasta Taito, Sasori no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a Sasuke en el supermercado.

—Deja de hacerlo —Había visto el infinito intento de Sasuke para comunicarse con Itachi —. Tú debes saber que cuando Pein quiere, retiene a cualquiera y si estás en una reunión con él, nada es más importante que esa entrevista. Itachi seguramente está siendo urgido por él —infirió Sasori.

"Incomunicados", así mantenía Pein a quienes debían rendir cuentas. Sasuke ya lo sabía, era razonable la observación de Sasori.

El aprecio que Gaara le tenía a su primo, el hecho de que fuera un conocido de Itachi, hizo sentir a Sasuke seguro. Entonces Sasuke tomó su primera decisión en esa noche de nefastos pronósticos. Mientras Itachi elegía a Deidara… Sasuke hizo una llamada más, Itachi no atendió. Sasuke guardó su celular y se paró. Sasori no se había movido y estaba por pararse para seguir a Sasuke a donde sea que quisiera ir.

— ¿Me acerca a casa? —preguntó, sin darse cuenta escogió lo que Deidara olvidó.

Hubo un ruido, como una risita burlona salida de labios de Sasori. Pero Sasuke no pudo verlo, puesto que la cara de Sasori estaba inclinada. El pelirrojo se levantó y Sasuke estaba por tomar sus bolsas del supermercado desparramadas en el piso, antes de que lo hiciera, Sasori las agarró y caminó hacia el auto. Sasuke se quedó sorprendido por la intrepidez del pelirrojo. Pese a que Sasuke seguía preocupado por Itachi, se alegró de que Sasori estuviera en el supermercado. Por suerte, no tendría que enfrentarse a la dura noche.

**~~~No es Pecado, es Amor~~~**

— ¿Ustedes viven aquí? —Itachi estaba mirando el departamento.

Deidara dormía en el cuarto piso de un edificio de cuatro estrellas en el este de Shinjuku, a treinta minutos de las oficinas de Akatsuki. Itachi inspeccionó vagamente el lugar. Notó que existía un amplio espacio en el living, los escasos muebles no llegaban a esconder el vacío. Por eso, cada pisada era repetida y resonaba en los ambientes. El baño era tan pequeño como la cocina, y el balcón de hierro oxidado, que daba vista a otra construcción, alentaba al suicidio. Las paredes de un color ocre, no eran la mejor elección para la casa de un joven que vivía del arte. Sin embargo, Deidara debió estar de acuerdo con la pintura, puesto que ésta se repetía en la cocina y en el mismo cuarto del rubio, en donde ahora estaban.

—Desde que te conozco, te has centrado mucho en la estética. Escoger lo barato por sobre el diseño, es un criterio utilitario que nunca te identificó. Me sorprende que sigas habitando este edificio, no es el lugar adecuado para un artista —reflexionó Itachi.

Los ojos de Deidara se achicaron, y sus párpados luchaban por no cerrarse herméticamente. Para Itachi no era difícil leer a Deidara, y se preguntó por qué Deidara se empecinaba en quedarse en ese departamento. ¿No podía comprarse un departamento menos módico? Itachi sabía que Deidara era capaz de vender el auto, con tal de conseguir la casa de sus sueños. En el colegio Deidara destacaba en la clase de economía doméstica y se preocupaba por vestir prendas únicas y exclusivas, pese a que se atrasaba con las cuotas del colegio. Deidara fue un adolescente que todos los días del año sonreía y vestía a la moda.

—Sasori no quiere mudarse —contestó el rubio—. Di la verdad. No te gusta mi casa.

No se sentía a gusto. Por mucho que intentara adornar el departamento, siempre se veía oscuro. Deidara no se quejaba de su hogar, pero no lo sentía suyo. Cuando Sasori le ofreció comprar un departamento de cuatro estrellas, felicitó la idea, pues creyó que sería el primer peldaño que subirían juntos como pareja. Soñaba con una casa, Deidara sabía esperar… pero pronto el deseo se esfumó. Sasori se negó a abrir una cuenta de ahorros con Deidara, y sostuvo que era conveniente no confundir el dinero de ambos. Deidara se repuso de la desilusión y accedió a seguir viviendo en el departamento. Esos años Deidara se esforzó al máximo, y al principio de cada mes, con el sueldo en mano, llevaba nuevos ajuares a la casa. Floreros, platos, sillas, vajillas, toallas, manteles, Deidara llenó el departamento de miles de objetos y, en contraposición, Sasori nunca se preocupó por invertir su dinero en aquellas cosas, aunque al menos pagaba por los alimentos. Así y todo, Deidara quería hacer feliz a Sasori, más él rehuía a las tratativas, como el mes pasado cuando Deidara sugirió echar una mano de pintura a las paredes. Sasori se negó, aduciendo _"un cambio de color, no cambia el ánimo de las personas… Si esa era tu intención, ahórrate el esfuerzo" _A corto plazo, Sasori se convirtió en un ser inconmovible y demostró estar hecho de piedra, pero Deidara seguía creyéndolo de _arcilla_.

"_El que te hayas perdido, me tiene sin cuidado" _Sasori era extremadamente directo.

Deidara lo padecía.

"_Hoy no tengo tiempo para entretenerte, Deidara. Estoy seguro de haber leído que pasarían una película porno gay a las diez, pero no recuerdo en que canal"_ ¿Cuándo fue que Sasori perdió el corazón?

"_No sé qué hacer… No sé qué hacer" _se quejó el rubio.

Deprimente, su vida era deprimente. Deidara trató de sonreír para no llorar y se sentó en la cama, estaba al borde del llanto. Ver a Sasori y sufrir la pereza de él, sentar y no poder leer sus sentimientos y luego sufrir el golpe de la insensibilidad. Sasori todo el tiempo, sin decirlo, parecía culparlo de _algo_... de la vida, del pronóstico, de los crímenes que se relataban en el diario, del tránsito, de la política, de la economía, del tiempo, de todo.

"_Tenemos una relación liberal" _La voz de Sasori volvía a reventarle la cabeza a través de una cruda verdad ¿Sasori tenía que repetírselo hasta el hartazgo? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? ¿Akasuna no Sasori gozaba siendo sádico?

Al sentarse, decidió que no se marcharía y sin darse cuenta, iba resignando el camino que conducía al Cielo. Itachi se acomodó sin reparar en otra cosa que en su finalidad como ser humano: superar la soledad por medio de la unión con otra persona. Quería a Sasuke, pero había un hueco que nadie más que un _amante_ podía ocupar. Hace unas noches lo entendió, cuando la tensión dificultó su sueño.

"_Papá y mamá no volverán. Estoy a tu lado, estaré a tu lado de aquí y hasta la eternidad. Yo te protegeré por siempre, Sasuke" _Llegó el tiempo de quebrar el juramento de dedicarse exclusivamente a Sasuke, el niño estaba acercándose a la edad de buscar novia e Itachi también debía hacerlo, y su mente le ordenaba hacerlo antes de que Sasuke lo hiciera.

—No vine a ver tu casa —reconoció Itachi, caminando hacia la radio que estaba en una esquina, la encendió y luego miró a su compañero de trabajo.

Un sonido fuerte, proveniente de la radio, inundó la habitación. Entonces Deidara se quitó las manos de la cara.

—Vine por otro motivo —continuó, volviéndose a sentar junto al rubio. No cambiaría de parecer. En la primera oportunidad, tomaría lo que el destino puso en sus manos. _"Probemos"_

Deidara miró a Itachi. En el museo había jugado con Itachi, y no esperaba una pronta respuesta. Aquella vez, solamente quería demostrarse que no sufría por Sasori y coquetear con Itachi, fue una pequeña prueba. Sin embargo… Ahora, el corazón de Deidara estaba rajado, y expuesto a cualquier intención.

En la emisora, R-Shitei afinó la primera línea de "Haranbanjou, Tsubaki Uta"; sin esperar e incitado por la música, Itachi se arrogó a la cautivadora Camelia, cortando la penuria que devastaba de forma continua a Deidara. Un beso salvaje apartó la voz de Sasori de la mente de Deidara. Por un instante, los problemas volaron lejos y la sensación de soledad, desapareció. No estaba solo… Deidara no estaba solo. Itachi estaba a su lado, y lo consideraba deseable, puesto que él plantó un beso en su boca.

Un corazón vulnerable, como el de Deidara, no piensa que hay oscuridad en un beso. Un corazón vulnerable se abre a la primera oferta de amor, aún si ello fuera una absurda ilusión. Un corazón vulnerable acepta a quien puede _amarlo… _Un corazón vulnerable se contenta con cualquier cosa.

Compartieron un beso brioso, tras una fricción áspera, ellos se apartaron. Mientras se serenaba, Deidara miró a su amigo de la secundaria. El ofrecimiento era poderoso. Itachi nunca fue del tipo de hombre que expresara lo que quiere, cuando él quería algo, lo tomaba y nunca se detenía a pensar si lo que quería tenía un dueño. Era lo poco que Deidara conocía de Itachi, por lo demás, ni llegaba a imaginarse, lo que pasaba en la mente de Itachi. Tampoco quería conocer las razones de su decisión, no le inquietaba en lo más mínimo. Deidara solamente sabía que estaba cansado de ser rechazado por Sasori.

Seguía mirando, el calor creció y no le interesó que Itachi fuera su mejor amigo. Deidara no tardó en lanzarse violentamente encima de Itachi. Ambos cayeron en el piso, pero el dolor del golpe no llegó a cortar lo que apenas comenzaba. Ellos, eran conducidos por la firme determinación, le pondrían un final a la soledad y a la culpa.

Deidara, poniéndose sobre Itachi, estiró el borde de la camisa y lo besó suavemente. Mientras lo besaba, se apresuró a desanudar la corbata roja del abogado.

Los labios de Deidara chocaron en su boca, Itachi sintió un tirón en el cuello y su vista se movió hacia un costado. ¿Por qué si era lo que vino a buscar, le costaba conectarse? Era como si quisiera correr… Como si no quisiera estirar lo que él había comenzado. Con el deseo de marcharse, en un parpadeo, dejó de ver la pared ocre y perdió de vista a Deidara.

_Sonreía, sabía que sonreía. No estaba condicionado, algo lo hacía reír. Las paredes de color sangre, le hicieron notar, que estaba parado en su propia habitación. Había viajado en el espacio y se hallaba en casa. Volvió a su amado hogar._

"_Itachi…" Alguien lo llamaba._

_Sus ojos corrieron a trescientos sesenta grados, sin encontrar al dueño de la voz. _

"_Itachi…" Seguía repitiendo su nombre. _

_Sintió un roce en el tobillo, miró abajo y vio la sonrisa débil de alguien._

_Se agachó despacio, sin despegar los ojos de aquella sonrisa, se reclinó hasta el rostro de la voz y, como si fuera algo que hubiera hecho antes, se adueñó de la pequeña boca._

Abriendo los ojos, Itachi se percató de que Deidara al fin le quitó la corbata y su actual juego era la prenda superior. Deidara estaba apresurando las cosas, en cuestión de segundos abrió la blanca camisa de Itachi.

Pudo ser un sueño, lo vivido hace un instante. Itachi perturbado, agarró las manos del rubio y lo empujó contra el piso. La dureza tomó por sorpresa a Deidara, que lanzó un bufido. Ni le dio tiempo a quejarse, Itachi decidió concentrarse y atacó el cuerpo de Deidara. Con violencia le quitó el jersey, no se detuvo, prosiguió con el pantalón y el calzoncillo del rubio.

_Pasó el brazo izquierdo por la espalda pequeña e hizo que se levantara. Una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie, Itachi entre besos, empezó a despojarlo de la ropa… Como Eva en el Edén, así depuso a su acompañante utópico. Dulcemente acarició la mejilla del chico sin rostro… _

—_Te amo —reveló Itachi sin que pudiera contener las palabras, en ella se encontraba lo que sentía mucho antes de nacer… Mucho antes. _

_Si no sabía quién era… Si no lo conocía… ¿Cómo sabía que lo amaba? _

Era lo que quería. Deidara respiró excitado, estaba desnudo ante Itachi. Le gustaba cada sensación. A Deidara le fascinaba la fogosidad de las manos de Itachi.

Se conectó al juego del ojiazul. Siguió corriendo las manos por el cuerpo del rubio. Pero con otro parpadeo, Itachi no veía al joven de ojos celestes.

_Lo empujó sobre el porcelanato. Otra vez buscó la boca y presionó en ella. Suavemente estampó un roce en la angelical boca. En un beso, la temperatura corporal ascendía, la sangre turbulenta corría a mil por las cañerías del cuerpo y las hormonas se alborotaban._

_Era maravillosa sensación…_

_Besarlo… era gloria. _

_Allí, no había prohibiciones. Había, absoluta libertad para sentir… para desear… para aspirar lo que está vedado. _

Se encendía por en el frenético manoseo. Ya ni recordaba cómo era ser deseado, Sasori no complacía sus deseos y se hizo glacial.

—Dame más, Itachi —exigió Deidara.

Los cabellos de Deidara estaban desparramados. Itachi presionó los pectorales del rubio, y él se retorció en el piso. Ya se había acoplado al vicio carnal, ya había caído por la lujuria, ya había olvidado a Sasori.

Viendo la manzana de Adán, se inclinó para morderlo, mientras lo hacía, Itachi cerró los parpados.

_Estaba encima, Itachi corrió los labios por la mejilla del chico, y clavó los dientes en el frágil cuello de él. Un grito desesperado salió del pequeño… _

Lo sintió, Deidara gritó estimulado por la mordedura.

_Su voz, ante el apogeo de la pureza, Itachi clavó aún más sobre la carne y el grito de desazón se trasformó en un sollozo sensual._

_Estaba inscribiendo su nombre en la piel del pequeño. Estaba marcando territorio… Estaba diciendo que él era dueño de…_

Lastimó fieramente a Deidara y la marca de Sasori fue complemente borrada. Ni un poco de culpa sintió Deidara, que con la mano instó a Itachi a morder más fuerte. Los dientes traspasaron la piel, pero Deidara no estaba conforme y empujó con insistencia la cabeza de Itachi.

Bruscamente logró separarse ¿Qué pasaba? ¿En dónde tenía la cabeza? Itachi, ignorando los flashes transitorios, agarró la virilidad de Deidara. Presionó y el rubio chilló.

_Su lengua corría por la entrepierna del niño. Acariciando las caderas, los sentimientos se revelaban con el tacto. Las manos de Itachi tocaban cuanto podían… cuanto querían…_

La mirada de Deidara fue provocadora, e Itachi movió los dedos por el sexo del rubio. Sonrió antes ponerse a trabajar en la erección. No iba a permitir que una simple ilusión, le impida relacionarse con Deidara.

Perversiones… Agresiones… No era más que eso.

Estaba convencido de seguir, un maldito ensueño no era mejor que la realidad. No había comparación entre la ilusión y la realidad. Pero cuando Itachi comprimió fieramente el pene, el parpadeo se repitió.

_Tenía los dedos encima del oscuro deseo, lamió la oreja del pequeño y sus manos rozaban los genitales de él. _

Furioso por las visiones, Itachi volcó su frustración contra Deidara. No pensaba ni escuchaba las quejas del rubio, aumentando el ritmo de sus acciones, Itachi trituró el pene y arañó los testículos de su compañero. Fue brutal y en poco tiempo venció la resistencia de Deidara. Itachi recién se percató de lo que había pasado, cuando algo caliente se derramó en sus manos.

_Despacio presionaba el sexo de su amado, quería que todo fuera lento… Las mejillas se volvieron rosadas y él gimió al correrse entre los dedos de Itachi. _

_Dulce tentación, relamiéndose los labios, Itachi miró el sabroso jugo. Llevó los dedos a su boca, probó el sabor del Pecado y le gustó._

Itachi notó que estaba lamiendo el semen de Deidara ¿En qué momento metió los dedos en su boca? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca había hecho esto, jamás. Era demasiado morboso tragarse espermatozoides.

El pecho de Deidara se movía irregularmente. Para él era erótico ver a Itachi relamiendo su semilla, ni notaba la sorpresa que se había llevado Itachi.

—Vamos a terminar esto, pónmela de una —la exigencia ni púdica, ni inocente.

Ni hacía falta que lo pidiera, Itachi

El parpadeo no cesó en su frecuencia… Esa imaginación, paralelamente, avanzaba como la realidad.

_Iban acercando al final, por eso lo levantó en sus brazos y lo puso en la cama. Decididamente, iban a ser uno…_

_Tocó la frente del niño. Placentero, Itachi admiraba la naturalidad de la belleza. Plácido, tener ojos que se suspendan… ante la selecta belleza. _

_Lo quería. Lo quería solamente a él. Itachi había estado soñando con ese cuerpo, durante sus descansos. Cerrar los ojos era pensar en las suaves manos de su precioso niño._

_Y ahora lo detenía, desnudo y entregado._

_Sus ojos se conectaron, los dos mantenían un idéntico deseo y entrelazaron sus dedos._

"_Bésame" fue la petición de la boca rosada. _

Mientras se iba desprendiendo de la camisa, aún sin abrir los ojos, Itachi obedeció al pedido y besó la boca de Deidara. Misteriosamente, el beso fue suave… Deidara se quedó aturdido, pero recibió el cariño extraño.

_Su boca se unió a la de su amado. Asomaba el amor. Sus manos temblaban como si no supiera qué hacer con la desnudez de su trofeo._

"_Quiero… más de este sentimiento" fue el pensamiento escrito en el rostro._

Itachi fijó la mirada en el rostro de Deidara, estaba con él y no contra persona. ¡Debía arrancar los flashes! Itachi volvió a besar al rubio e insistió en buscar el esfogue sexual. Devoró la boca de Deidara y no permitió que tuviera el control.

Sentía que estaba despertando, quería satisfacer su libídine, por eso apresurado se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer. Deidara no tuvo tiempo de mirar la desnudez de Itachi, que de inmediato bajo a su encuentro.

Los dos estaban desnudos en el piso. El abogado cerró sus párpados para centrarse más en la lujuria, mas esa acción lo condujo hacia el ensueño.

_Sensual, Itachi se quitó la última prenda que lo cubría. El niño miraba curioso el cuerpo de Itachi._

_Como Adán y Eva en el Paraíso, los dos sin el peso del Pecado en el hombro._

_Mientras subía a la cama, apareció el amor. El dulce amor y el sabor del encanto. Itachi se arrodilló entre las piernas de quien jugaba con su mente… Sus manos estiraron las piernas del pequeño cuerpo, poniéndolas a cada costado de sus caderas. Itachi quería besarlo, antes de continuar y así lo hizo. En el beso estaba el afecto no descubierto y encontrado… Era Amor. Verdaderamente amor… Luego agarró las caderas del niño para posicionarse en su honda intimidad._

Sin prepararlo, sin consideración alguna y en el piso, Itachi separó las piernas del rubio y entró en seco en él. Deidara gritó fuerte, su estómago se contrajo e instintivamente clavó sus uñas en el antebrazo del Uchiha.

Fue eso, desafecto y violencia, ni un leve tacto en Itachi. Pero sexualmente complaciente para Deidara.

_Y cuando la hora llegó… El niño entonó los ojos, sus piernas temblaron, en consonancia las miradas se cruzaron y la tarde atravesó a la noche. _

_Había fantaseado con esa carne por demasiado tiempo, no podía controlarse y sin aviso, ingresó impunemente en el cuerpo que estuvo tentando sus deseos más impuros. _

_Quería enterrarse en el niño. Lo penetró y el dolor se manifestó en el rostro angelical._

"_¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Itachi, a ver las muecas de dolor del menor._

_Un desmedido rubor coloreaba las mejillas del niño, y en ella murió la espontánea culpa del abogado. _

_Itachi empujó más a fondo, como queriendo arrasar con el niño._

_Él gritó fuerte cuando Itachi terminó de anclarse en su carne. En contraste, Itachi clamó extasiado, por fin estaba dentro de él._

_El Pecado renació y consumió a la cordura. _

Se veía en él al hombre nada romántico. Los ojos de Itachi se centraron en los de Deidara. Era lo que el rubio ansiaba, que alguien lo accediera de forma violenta. Deidara enroscó una pierna en la cadera de Uchiha.

_Inimaginable alegría. Imberbe, manos blancamente lozanas se posan en sus hombros e intentaba quitarse de encima a Itachi, porque el dolor es intenso. Pero Itachi ya se ha robado su pudor al temprano tacto… _

Deidara fue tocado por el calor. Recibió a la Pasión y se olvidó del Amor.

_Fue acariciado por un sentimiento anónimo. Ya había entrado a su secreta intimidad. Si lo tiraba, no cambiaría el hecho de que alguien ya había conocido su cuerpo. Además en los ojos de su seductor nocturno… no había deseos de terminar. Estar dentro del niño era hermoso. _

_El abogado nunca se sintió tan machacado… y sin embargo, el culo de un chico de quince años, prensaba jugosamente su pene. Exageradamente apretado. Sus testículos rozaban la piel del niño… Entonces él susurró:_

"_Te siento…"_

_Le llegó al corazón ¿Era un Pecado sentirse tan bien?_

—Duro —gimió Deidara, quería algo brusco.

Nada de finura, nada de suavidad ni respeto. Tenía el pene de Itachi en el culo y quería sexo brutal. Quería brutalidad. Quería salvajismo.

"_Suave…" pidió, porque sabía que iba concedérselo. _

_Quería suavidad. Con su boquita de cristal, ruega por la real clemencia._

_Respiró orgulloso. Era suyo, Itachi había ensayado innumerables de veces cómo tenerlo. Primero queriendo desnudarlo y no atreviéndose en sueños, jugaba a desbotonar la camisa blanca. Luego era ese niño el que estaba arriba, gozando a su gusto y montando su pene. _

_Los sentidos se recreaban… Las horas se estiraban… Estando en su interior, su corazón se exaltaba._

—Me siento caliente… —dijo el rubio.

"_No debería sentirme así… Pero me siento feliz…" salieron de los finos labios, las suaves palabras. La detención de ellas congeló su corazón. La boca de Itachi tembló… y reflexionó lo que escuchó. _

Debía acabar. Tenía que quitar el pensamiento vicioso. ¿Por qué permitía que una Alucinación turbe su mente? Itachi tomó fuertemente las caderas de su amante y se separó de él, luego volvió a entrar en el culo.

—Itachi… —gimió él.

La voz de Deidara. Era la voz de Deidara que invadía su oído. Estaba con Deidara, ¿era tan difícil de aceptar? Esa era la Realidad.

Era la Realidad…

"_Aunque…" prosiguió la voz angelical. _

_Ambos estaban quietos, Itachi simplemente estaba en el interior del niño y admiraba la blancura de su piel._

—Itachi… —repitió Deidara.

Itachi miró al rubio. Se odio por seguir _pensando. _Aumentó sus embestidas e intentó centrarse en la caliente fricción de su polla.

_Itachi observó los ojos oscuros de su amor escondido. El pecho de él bajaba despacio, y se precipitaba al respirar._

"_Está mal… ¿Tú sabes qué está mal?" Largo susurro fantasmal que arrasó con la discreción de Itachi._

_Era eso lo que preocupaba a su hermoso niño. Itachi se agachó para sellar sus labios en él, juntó las manos con él… y las presionó fuertemente._

"_Non est peccatum… __**(4)**__"contestó el abogado, antes de retirar su pene y volver a meterlo._

—Hazme venir… —comentó su amante de la realidad.

"_Te amo…" sentenció la voz suave extrañamente familiar… Horriblemente familiar. _

_Todo era absolutamente cierto, el sueño era real. No existía otro sentimiento que tuviera por alguien que no sea su amor clandestino. Fue seducido por la sombra blanca. De la figura sin rostro, de las hebras azuladas, de la boca que estaba convencido de ver diariamente y de las manos a las que conocía el tacto. _

_A través de aquel silencio de voces, hacían eco los roces de piel… y los sonidos de dos cuerpos, que se conectaron y se entendieron._

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Brujería? ¿Magia Negra? Al entrar en la habitación cuatro, del piso cuatro, del hotel de cuatro estrellas, la mente de Itachi sufrió varios flashes. Mientras tenía sexo con Deidara ¿hacia el amor con una sombra? Itachi hizo lo posible por borrar las falsas ideas de su cabeza. Comenzaba a alucinar, la Realidad se mezclaba con la Ilusión. Sin embargo, Itachi no se alteró… Mientras no afectara su vida, estaría bien. Itachi ignoraba lo que pasaba, el germen no era un agente externo a su cuerpo, porque ya estaba adentro, afectando lentamente lo único que nunca podría controlar… Su corazón.

Aún estaba conmocionado, pero su cuerpo estaba estallando de placer. Itachi no quería que Deidara pensara que él no estaba disfrutando, por supuesto que le gustaba sentir el calor alrededor de su pene.

—Itachi está tan duro… —gimió el rubio.

No hubo una respuesta por parte de Itachi. Solamente quería encontrar el punto de la felicidad, pero en aquello solo había pasión. Áspera pasión que se terminaría cuando por fin eyaculará sobre el cuerpo de Deidara.

—Ah… SI…. SI… más…. Más… —exigió Deidara.

Quería recordar lo bien que se sentía tener la atención de un chico. Sasori ya no mostraba un interés real, las relaciones entre ellos eran opacas. Deidara odiaba que fuera descolorido y lloró la vez que sintió frigidez en el semen de Sasori.

Itachi era caliente… Itachi lo hacía sentir bien. La polla de Itachi tomaba su cuerpo.

Pero en aquellas acciones, faltaba el toque que solamente Sasori podía darle a su corazón. Entonces los ojos de Itachi, se convertían en la dulce miel… El pelo de Itachi era pelirrojo, Sasori le hacía el amor. Ése era el mejor delirio, lo era y su corazón al menos sonreía.

Deidara pasó su mano por el cabello de Itachi, cerró los ojos e imaginando a Sasori, inevitablemente, llegó a su segunda liberación. El semen salpicó en el estómago de Itachi, que seguía pujando sobre el maltratado cuerpo del rubio.

—Danna… —fue el suave bisbiseo que dio y sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco.

Ni llegó a los oídos de Itachi, que se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos, con la intensión seguir soñando. Él continuó entrando y saliendo del culo de Deidara. Unos minutos después, se corrió. Al normalizar su respiración, Itachi se retiró de él. Entonces cayó a un costado del ojiazul.

En su desesperado anhelo, Itachi pasó los dedos por la frente y miraría a quien yacía a su lado. Deidara no se sentía menos culpable que él. El rubio todavía estaba agitado como para darse cuenta que no era Sasori quien respiraba sobre su hombro. Deidara imaginaba que había sido tocado por Sasori, pese a que Sasori aún debería estar en las oficinas de Akatsuki.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos y repasó su vida amorosa. ¿Qué papel ocupó Deidara en su vida minutos antes? Era lo más cercano a una relación. No tuvo tiempo para el noviazgo y era hora de pensar en el papel que ocupaba Deidara. Itachi recordó que la vez que Hidan sugirió delante de Sasuke que lo mejor que Itachi podía hacer era darle una madre al huérfano de su hermanito, Sasuke lloró. Itachi le había dado un puñetazo y Hidan murmuró desafiante "_Si te golpean en un mejilla, pon la otra"._

Nadie podía entrar en su casa a ocupar el lugar de Mikoto, Itachi creyó que era mejor así… Por Sasuke. Itachi estaba consciente del riesgo de meter a una mujer en la casa… _"Aún puede hacerlo, él es capaz de quitarme a Sasuke y llevarlo a Somalia"_ Pensó Itachi. Ese hombre era la razón de todo, él lo tenía a sus pies. Quizá por eso Itachi mantuvo, sexualmente, algunos encuentros escondidos. Todas sus antiguas relaciones tenían algo en común, Itachi nunca se permitió formalizar un noviazgo, prefería dejar las aventuras en el más hondo anonimato. ¿Realmente lo hacía para que no lo alejaran de Sasuke? ¿O por qué no podía vivir sin él? Sasuke era lo más importante en su vida.

Itachi movió su cabeza e intentó recordar la cara de alguna amiga. Desalentado, miró al rubio y se recriminó por no estar seguro sobre su confusa sexualidad.

¿Le gustaban las mujeres? ¿Le gustaba Deidara? Sí, Deidara era hermoso. La solución saltaba a la luz, si le gustaba un hombre, era homosexual. Había que pensar si encontraba atractivo a un hombre.

"_Me calientan los hombres" _Un peso menos de encima, Itachi resolvió su sexualidad en segundos.

"_¿Crees que una persona que es homosexual necesariamente gusta de todos los hombres?"_ No despejó nada, porque la traviesa duda, puso en jaque su fundamento. ¿Y esa pregunta, no fue la que realizó Sasuke esa misma mañana?

"_No lo sé… pero cualquiera puede darme lo que necesito." _Evasivo, Itachi negó sin soporte alguno.

"_Cualquiera… ¿Y la filipina? ¿Ella te hizo sentir bien?" _cuestionó la conciencia de Itachi.

La sensación indescriptible que revivió con el rubio, quitando el molesto sueño, le dio la razón final. Su última relación, antes de esa noche, había sido con una bailarina filipina. Fue desastroso, no quería cogerla, pero lo hizo porque no quería que ella pensara que era gay. Mala movida, casi vomitó sobre la chica al oír sus gritos de histérica cuando la penetró. La sensación no mejoró cuando ella tuvo su orgasmo, Itachi se retiró de inmediato de ella y por suerte la chica ni notó que el gran Itachi Uchiha no eyaculó, ya ella estaba en las nubes por su orgasmo y debido al preservativo que usó Itachi, ella ni iba a sentir el semen en su vagina. Sin decir una palabra, Itachi se había levantado y después de cambiarse regresó a casa. Esa misma noche tuvo la necesidad de dormir con Sasuke y estaba decidido a despertarlo apenas llegara, pero al llegar a Sasuke, él dormía. La necesidad había corrido por el cuerpo de Uchiha Itachi y tomó a Sasuke dormido en sus brazos y lo llevó a su cama. Había abrazado a su hermanito y había besado sus mejillas insistentemente antes de dormir. Luego, en la mañana, Sasuke se preguntó cómo llegó a la cama de su hermano mayor e Itachi dijo que él mismo se había acomodado en su cama. Sasuke sólo se sonrojó avergonzado de no poder recordar nada, aunque estaba convencido de que se metió a su cama a las once de la noche, después de esperar dos horas por Itachi.

¿Qué había pasado esa noche? ¿Por qué quería sentir a Sasuke?

Ahora por voluntad propia, tomó a Deidara y pudo serenarse, de a ratos, después de ese sueño húmedo de tres noches atrás. Itachi podía aceptar que era homosexual… Cogió a un hombre y disfrutó. Le gustaban los hombres y le agradaba estar encima de Deidara. Y si tenía en cuenta que su fantasía era un niño sin rostro… Itachi dobló sus dedos.

El punto positivo de ser homosexual era que no fecundaría a Deidara. La procreación no estaba en sus planes, y no pensaba recurrir a métodos como el alquiler de vientre o la adopción. El alquiler de vientre era un acto más en el mundo de los contratos, pero después de hacer miles de contratos para Pein, mezclar la paternidad con el comercio –pagar para que una mujer tenga a su hijo–, por muy lícito que fuera, desde un comienzo, a Itachi le resultó inmoral. En cuanto a la adopción, nada como una ficción de lazos y recibir en casa a un niño huérfano… Pero no quería que alguien, con el que no detenía consanguinidad, desplace a Sasuke. Nadie podía ser más cercano a él que Sasuke… Nadie más que Sasuke.

Deidara había abierto las cubiertas de su cama, días atrás. Un millar de problemas cercaban a Itachi, un sentimiento como el de caminar en una cornisa era el que palpitaba en la planta de sus pies. Itachi no quería desmoronarse y Deidara fue su sendero de escape.

Si tan solo Itachi se hubiera dejado caer, si cerraba los ojos y caminaba soñador, siquiera logrando ser una pequeñísima brizna de Sasori… Se hubiera sentido verdaderamente mejor; porque Itachi no remediaba los problemas, tapaba el presente, adormecía el deseo, encerraba al amor en el ático y se aseguraba un nefasto mañana; el futuro no estaba muy lejos, mañana e incluso un minuto después de ahora era el futuro, e Itachi empeñaba el mañana aún con una mísera acción.

¿Si no por qué comenzaba a sentir un escozor un su pecho? ¿Es que lo que había hecho estaba Mal?

Aún si no se atrevía a gritarlo, él sabía que estaba mal, que todo estaba mal. A causa de que era una acción egoísta y que él no sentía más que amistad por Deidara. Se estaba engañando.

Mentirse a sí mismo, también podría ser tomado como un Pecado. Pero si lo que nadie quiere es que él bese, acaricie y llene a Sasuke de su semilla… ¿Dónde quedaban los pensamientos? ¿Se podía ir al Cielo con esos pensamientos perversos? Lo que castigan las personas son las acciones, entonces ¿La gente ama a los hipócritas?

"_Sin importar cómo se vea, es lo mejor… Es el mejor camino. Es lo mejor para todos… ¿Tú lo entiendes, Sasuke?"_

Un Pecado a la Vez. Sólo un Pecado cometido, no dos… No Homosexualidad, Estupro e Incesto juntos, amar a Sasuke, significaba cometer tres Pecados. Amar a Deidara, implicaba un solo Pecado. Un Pecado a la vez.

**Deidara** un **Pecado…**

**Sasuke** tres **Pecados**… o más.

Deidara un Pecado.

**Sasuke** muchos Pecados, **infinitos Pecados**… **Penas perpetuas**… **Condena Eterna.**

Deidara un Pecado.

**Sasuke Pecado Supremo.**

**Deidara **un** Pecado menor.**

**Sasuke** el **Pecados de los Pecados… Pecado Final.**

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas:**

**1- Aptitud Nupcial:**

Art. 731. Cód. Civil de Japón. La edad legal para contraer matrimonio es de 18 años en el caso de los hombres y 16 años para las mujeres. En el fic Hiashi dice que casará a Neji cuando éste llegue a la adultez (20 años). Nada impide que los case antes, siempre que ellos tengan la edad núbil. Me costó mucho dar con el articulado, y más acceder con la legislación nipona. Agradezcan el esfuerzo, que todo lo hago por una redacción verídica.

**2-Mayoría de Edad:**

En "Hitohira" les comenté del tema, pero prefiero decirlo también por aquí. En japón la incapacidad de los menores cesa el día que cumplen 20 años. Mientras que en la mayoría de los países, esto se da a los 18 años. Tengan en cuenta el dato, que es importante saberlo para no confundirnos.

**3- Ainu: **

Un grupo indígena japonés. Eran los habitantes originarios de Honshu. Por el siglo IX, debieron movilizarse a Ezo (Hokkaido). Se caracterizan por realizar esculturas, tallado en madera y tejidos. Chiyo es una ainu, como decidí que ella viviera en Hokkaido y dado que Sasori talla la madera, pensé que lo mejor era darle a Chiyo una identidad aborigen. Con algo se llenan las oraciones!

**4- Non est peccatum: **

(Latín) "No es Pecado…"

_Seguimos con las respuestas a los interrogantes de__**: "Retazos…"**_

**1**- La tercera no es la vencida, Sasuke hará más de tres intentos.

**2-** Hiashi se refería al compromiso de Hinata y Neji.

**3-** Sasori quiere aprovecharse de su vínculo con Gaara, para estar más cerca de su Amor Platónico.

**4-** Itachi se acostó con Deidara.

Veamos, Sasuke volvió a tener un sueño con Itachi, que estaba intratable cuando Sasuke habló de Gaara. Sasori empieza a caer en el pecado de Lujuria y el de Egoísmo. Neji… fue besado por Gaara y no quiere que su amistad se confunda, Gaara se sorprendió por la respuesta de Neji. La banda de Gaara no es algo casual… No lo puse sólo para llenar párrafos. Tengo una cosa en mente y por esa razón resolví crear a la banda. Hn! Me vi forzada a eliminar varias escenas, no sé por qué pero no encontré la forma de encajarlas, por lo que reduje considerablemente el capítulo. Suprimí alrededor de 6 mil palabras y no es algo meritorio, de hecho recordando lo que sufrí por terminar este capi… Me hace sentir más EMOcional.

Ha llegado el momento de decir por qué este capítulo significó un trauma total para esta autora. Como ustedes saben ItaSasu es mi modo de vida, sobre lo único que escribo y escribiré (descontando mis locuras de GaaNeji, SasoDei y el fanfic Curarte el Alma…), no puedo imaginarme a Itachi con Deidara ni con nadie que no sea Sasuke, y a Sasuke no puedo imaginármelo diciéndole "Te quiero" a otra persona que no sea Itachi. Ustedes se preguntarán ¿y entonces por qué hiciste que Itachi y Deidara…? Primero para darle una estocada a Sasori ¡Cielos, no pude tratar así a Dei-chan! y segundo para mostrar cómo Itachi intenta distanciarse de Sasuke… sin preguntarse por qué demonios quiere alejarse de él. Sexo no es lo mismo que hacer el Amor. Lujuria es antípoda de Amor. Creo que puede gustarnos la comida, las personas, los libros… Pero siempre tenemos un favorito; un libro que releemos por encima de otros que leemos por obligación, una comida que degustamos sin cansarnos de su sabor y una persona que elegimos día a día, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus manos, su ser, su entidad, su voz y sus palabras. Quiero recalcar que en ningún momento Itachi le dice "Te quiero" a Deidara. Hecha mi descarga, están en la Libertad de condenarme, censurarme o perdonarme.

Por último, les preparé algunas preguntas:

**1.** ¿Neji está enamorado de Hinata?

**2.** ¿Deidara dejará a Sasori y saldrá con Itachi?

Respóndalas, les aseguro que si lo hacen en menos de dos semanas, regresaré.

Cuando vi el PV de Haranbanjou, Tsubaki Uta, supe lo que debía hacer. Fue una Prueba para mí, escribir el lemon ItaDei, cada palabra me costó sangre y dolores oculares, gasté más de 15 cajitas de TicTac para terminarlo, lo rehíce varias veces, porque no encontraba las palabras exactas. Así inventé alrededor de 8 escenas posibles, eliminé párrafos enteros, por eso… El capítulo 6, saldrá antes de que retorne a clases, cuéntenme sus imprecisiones y, les aseguró que subiré el siguiente capítulo.

Con pasos agónicos, nos acercamos al desenlace. Esperen por las tres últimas entregas.

**"****ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero"**

**Oyasumi, Mata Ashita**


End file.
